


Snapped Into Place

by Talavia



Series: Out Came the Sun [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talavia/pseuds/Talavia
Summary: Johnathon Storm was not looking forward to starting sophomore year at a new school. The Snap, as most of the world began calling it, was what stole years from him. He couldn't remember the time taken from him and he supposed that made sense. How did one remember when they didn't exist? Johnny wasn’t sure he wanted to remember if there was a way to—he just wished he hadn’t woken up to his school being destroyed and being forced to transfer. Even if his nerd student guide is actually kind of cool. Oh and powers. When did those happen?





	1. Snappy Entrance

Johnathon Storm was not looking forward to starting sophomore year at a new school. The Snap, as most of the world began calling it, was what stole years from him. He couldn’t remember the time taken from him and he supposed that made sense. How did one remember when they didn’t exist? Johnny wasn’t sure he wanted to remember if there was a way to—he just wished he hadn’t woken up to his school being destroyed and being forced to transfer.

Ignoring his older sister, Sue, and her boyfriend, Reed, who drank too much coffee and hogged the kitchen table with his research, Johnny yawned as he slid his backpack moving quickly toward the front door when his sister’s voice stopped him in his tracks. He was sure the piles of folders with the Stark Industries logo on them would give him enough cover to sneak out without conversation. First days were hard enough without overprotective legal guardians.

“Did you eat breakfast, Johnny?”

“Nope!” He called back reaching a hand into the pocket of his jeans for his phone.

“Got money for breakfast?”

“Nope!” Johnny repeated with a frown as he checked the time on his phone. He was going to be late for the first day. Of course, he was.

“Here,” Sue said handing over a folded over green bill which Johnny took quickly. “Don’t forget, we’ve got that doctors appointment today after school and--,” she began as Johnny ran out the door, calling back behind him as it shut into place.

“Yeah, yeah, see you after school, Sue!”

Midtown School of Science and Technology was not Johnny’s kind of school. Too many nerds. Too much pressure to perform in the wrong kind of subjects and really, hadn’t there been enough science and technology after the snap? How many tests had Sue and Reed joined the Stark Foundation in after the Snap had been undone?

The woman at the front desk looked just as unimpressed with Johnny’s transcripts as he was with the school but relented in the State’s mandate. Peppered hair pulled into a tight bun, she looked through the papers in the file he handed over, delays in the electronic transfer making things more difficult than need be. Who dealt with paper still? Johnny wasn’t stupid, just unmotivated. Or at least, that’s what his sister kept telling him. Something he’d brush off his shoulder at the sting of another C on a test or failed project. He could wrap his brain around the work, just not his attention. Something else would always catch his interest, the world had just come back into place hadn’t it? And the World’s Mightiest Heroes had protected them. 

Now _that_ was something he could put time into. The Avengers. Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. The saviors of--

“Mr. Storm,” the older woman sighed in clear frustration. “I’ve called another student to help show you around your first day. After that you will be expected to find your way around the campus without issue. I understand your Mot--,” Johnny cut her off before she could correct.

“Sister.”

“Your sister,” she corrected. “Is a Stark Technologies scientist and pulled strings to get you moved here. I would suggest you not waste the opportunity she’s bought you and work to catch up with the rest of your classmates.”

“Who’s showing me around?” Johnny questioned as he pulled out his phone to check the time. Only seven hours until he was free.

“Peter,” she called with another sigh. The boy that stepped up next to Johnny was on the shorter side, big brown eyes and hair that curled at the ends. Johnny half expected him to wear glasses but the way he held onto the straps of his backpack said more about him than glasses ever would. Great. A nerd.

“Peter Parker this is one of our new transfer students, Johnathon--,”

“Johnny.”

“Johnny Storm,” the woman frowned. “You’ll be helping him around campus today. He is also one of the students in the reclamation program, so be sure to show him to the classes as well as the other parts of the school.”

“Yes, Mrs. Peterson,” Peter answered with a solemn nod. “Is it just Johnny then?”

“Yes, Peter.” She smiled at his manners before directing her gaze toward Johnny. “Good luck, Mr. Storm.”

“So, Johnny, where’d you go to before?” Peter asked once they were past the office doors. Johnny glanced back, seeing several more students sitting in chairs waiting and sighed. Well, at least that was over. “Hm?” He started looking toward Peter who waited expectantly.

“Oh, uh, I was actually over at HSMSE. My parents, uhm--, yeah. I was over at HSMSE.” Johnny finished looking from Peter to around the school as they stood. The halls and lockers were new, high tech and he could see the money poured into the place despite the dress of the students that varied from obvious money to scholarship. Well, at least they were diverse. If only for tax purposes.

“Oh! I know that one. It’s a good school. Sorry to hear it—uhm, yeah. That was a bummer. Can I see your class schedule? Kinda need to see what your first class is.”

“Right, shit. Sorry.” Johnny blinked before pulling out his phone. Pulling up the email he opened the attachment before offering it to Peter who smiled slightly before taking a look. The smile that followed turned into a laugh as Johnny’s brow came together in confusion.

“Uhm, wanna let me in on the joke? I know they’re probably not impressive, but you don’t need to be a dick about it.”

“What? No! I just--,” Peter frowned, face turning a faint shade of red. “I didn’t mean--, I wasn’t laughing because of that. I just, it’s funny because we’ve got all the same classes. Guess it makes sense that way. Come on, first class is this way,” he gestured behind them. “Sorry if it seemed like I was laughing at you—those classes are all pretty fun. I learn a lot.”  


Johnny’s expression leaned toward guilty as he shook his head. “Ah, shit. Sorry. I thought--, uhm, yeah, cool. Lead the way… uhm, Peter.”

“Don’t worry about it. Come on.”

First block, turns out, was Chemistry. Johnny’s _favorite_.

“Welcome, Mr. Storm. If you’d like to introduce yourself to class, we’ll start today’s lesson shortly after.” The older balding man said after Peter lead the way. Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand shoved into his pocket as he looked the class over. He could see the girls and even a few of the guys look at him expectantly, like Peter Parker had, and it drew out a frown.

“Name’s Johnny. I’m 16. Transferred here cause my school got blown up. Uhm, I like cars and run track. Oh, and Spiderman’s awesome.”

“Hell yes!” A boy called from the back and earned a grin from Johnny.

“Mr. Thompson!”

“Sorry, Mr. Gerald.” 

“You can sit next to Peter, Johnny. Away from Mr. Thompson and thankfully, keeping Ned away from his conversation partner.” Mr. Gerald said as he gestured toward the back of the class where Peter had taken a seat, eyes wide and face oddly pink. Probably didn’t like attention, not everyone liked the spotlight like Johnny did.

“Hey!” Called a boy two tables away, frown set across his features as Johnny passed. His hair came off in waves, brightly colored shirt complimenting his darker complexion as he eyed Johnny in passing before glancing toward Peter offered a shrug in return.

“Now then, where were we? Ah, yes, antibonding, nonbonding, and bonding.”

Johnny stared ahead, frowning as Mr. Gerald continued with the lesson until Peter slid his notebook toward him. Looking down he could see notes in oddly simplistic terms written in chicken scratch he had to squint to understand but grinned none the less.

“Thanks,” Johnny whispered.

“No prob,” Peter grinned.

“How’s the pizza?” Johnny asked as he moved forward in line next to Peter who had continued to guide him through the day, offering tips on shortcuts through the school and the best places to snag seats in classes that didn’t assign them to students. By the time lunch had come around, Johnny was three classes in and starving. The cafeteria was nice, clean steel and tiles that gave the packed room a modern feeling.  
“Please tell me it’s decent and child protective services hasn’t been called.”

“Oh,” Peter grinned slowly. “Heard about that, did you?”

“God, no school is safe.”

“Not since Reagan.”

“Don’t hate on Grandpa.”

“I’m so sorry,” Peter offered with a nearly convincing reply before breaking out in a wide grin as Johnny laughed outright. 

“You’re good people, Pete.”

“You are too, Johnny.” Peter’s grin faltered as he leaned closer eyeing the pizza behind the glass. “Really though. Don’t get the pizza. You’ll die.”

“Got it.”

 

By the end of the day, Johnny’s back hurt from carrying the load of books he’d been given, the notes from Peter he’d borrowed to catch up, and the long trek back to the apartment he lived in. Dropping the backpack at the door, wincing at the loud thud it made at being tossed, he groaned before slumping onto the couch a few feet away. Reaching for the remote he sighed happily at the ping of the T.V. turning on before a slender figure stood in front of it.

“Doctors,” his sister said sternly, and Johnny groaned in reply. He’d almost thought she’d forgotten. Almost. 

 

“It’s been a month since your last check-up, Johnny. How are you feeling?” Dr. Hill asked as she looked to Johnny expectantly. Frowning, Johnny crossed his arms over his chest as he gave the same monotone reply he had his last two visits.

“I haven’t had a fever or hallucination since I got back from Europe. My body temperature has remained at a steady, 100.2 degrees and I have continued to take the supplements you’ve prescribed, Dr. Hill.”  
“You’ve got that down almost perfectly, haven’t you?”

“Had a bit of practice,” Johnny sighed. “Can we go now? I have a lot of homework.”

“Well, your temperature has gone up actually, technically we’d consider this a fever. 100.5. But you don’t appear to display any of the symptoms associated with fever. Regardless, I’d like to schedule you for some blood work next week. Just make sure you keep taking your medicine and you’ll be fine. I promise.”

Johnny squinted at Dr. Hill before sighing. “Great. Needles. My favorite.”

“Would you like a lollipop, Johnny?”

“I’m not six, Doc.”

“Is that a no?”

“… you got root beer?”

Johnny waited in the room as Sue spoke to Dr. Hill outside. Of course, Sue had questions and Johnny frowned as he scrolled through his Instagram, looking through the pictures of his family vacation across Europe to celebrate their survival of the Snap. Sue, Reed, and Reed’s best friend, Ben Grimm, featured heavily in the photos that weren’t selfies of Johnny throughout the trip. He paused at the videos he’d taken of Spiderman fighting off the weird nature monsters. It wasn’t every day you got to see your hero in action and even less that he saved you from a raging fire monster.

“Run! Get outta here!” Spiderman’s voice rang out through the video. And Johnny had, right after seeing him and some green-clad flying guy finish off the fire monster.  
The pictures ended then, Johnny falling sick and being hospitalized the next day. Turning his screen off, Johnny moved to shove it back into his pocket before it vibrated. Surprised, he pulled it back in front of him to find a text from Peter Parker.

_Hey Johnny! It’s Peter! Peter Parker._

Johnny snorted at the text before sending one back and waiting, amused that Peter still felt the need to tell him his full name despite spending the day with him.

_Thanks. I know SO many Peters._

The reply came instantly, bringing out Johnny’s grin with it.

_That’s why I always add the Parker. Not that many Peter Parkers out there! Anyway. Study group tomorrow for Friday’s test. If you want help?_

_Yes Please._

_Cool! I’ll text you the address. See you tomorrow!_

Johnny pocketed his phone as Sue opened the door, gesturing that she was done with a motion of her head. “Hungry, Johnny?”

“Starving.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dressing casually but to impress was important. Making friends at your new high school was very important. Chasing down the guy that stole your backpack? Life altering. Dark green hoodie. Orange backpack. What else could be more fitting in the grand scheme of things? A running Halloween combination that stuck out, Johnny was glad he’d joined Track and Field the previous year. He wasn’t glad months in a hospital had slowly dwindled his stamina away. Across streets and down alleyways, over boxes and between grannies with their dogs in the baskets of their mopeds. The chase seemed to drag on and on, all over a backpack.

“Oh, come on!” Johnny called as he panted keeping after the boy—girl, thief. “I’ve got nothing in there but overpriced text--, sorry, come on, ‘scuse me!” He grunted as he bumped and stumbled through people giving chase. Around corners and into an alley. Two blocks and the thief ran still as Johnny, well, he was sure whoever it was should try out of the Olympics.

“Are you serious right now! I’m sixteen not twenty-six with a jag--,” Johnny climbed over the fence after the thief, tumbling off of it and tearing his jacket, grease staining his jeans as he scrambled off the ground. Turning the corner at the alley’s end, he leaned against the cold brick and looked about for the dark green hoodie and his orange backpack to find no trace of either.

“Sue is gunna kill me,” Johnny groaned as he leaned against the brick before sliding down. The books he could live without. The homework too. But the medicine Dr. Hill had prescribed. 

“This yours?” A voice asked as his orange backpack… slowly descended from above him. Blinking in concern he reached out and grabbed the bag offered to him by none other than the friendly neighborhood—“Spiderman!”

“Thank You!” Johnny began as he quickly opened the bag and groaned at the sight of the contents. Books crumpled, papers wrinkled, and his bottle of pills were gone. “Of course. But, thank you! Really! At least, I can… do my homework.” Another groan as his head bowed before popping up to find Spiderman still there, head tilted in what Johnny could only assume as concern. Perched atop a fire escape a flight up, Johnny stared up at him wide eyed and grinning. It wasn’t everyday you got to see your hero in person, let along talk to him.

“I’m, okay. I just--, my medication was in here. I--, I can get more.”

“You need a ride to the hospital or--?”

“Uhm, no, no I can manage. Thank you, Spiderman. But,” Johnny’s eyes lit up bright as Spiderman paused. “Could I get a picture with you?”

“You a fan then--?”

“Johnny, Johnny Storm. And the biggest, I was in London when you fought those—uhm, things.”

Spiderman jumped from his perch, landing with an ease Johnny had only see in videos and he was sure his heart wasn’t going to stop racing any time soon. He was shorter in person. But then, everyone was different in person from the T.V. or pictures.

“Sure, Johnny. I have time for a picture. But then I gotta jet,” Spiderman said with a thumbs up. Sure he’d float off the ground, Johnny scrambled to his feet only to look down and frown. He was sweaty, his jacket was ripped, and his jeans were wet and stained. What a day to meet his hero in the flesh. “Fuck it,” he sighed before pulling out his phone, moved to stand beside Spiderman. Holding up a peace sign, Johnny leaned closer, grinning wider than he was sure he’d ever done in his entire life. Phone in his free hand he nearly dropped it when Spiderman threw an arm over his shoulder and mirrored Johnny’s lean.  
Several dozen pictures taken in the heavy press of his thumb; Johnny turned to thank his hero only to find him swinging off. He watched until Spiderman was out of view before looking back down at his phone, still grinning as he swiped through the photos and groaned at the surprise waiting for him. Still grinning, Johnny’s face was a bright red.

“Well, can’t post these on Instagram.”

 

Johnny sighed as he sank into the booth at Gerry’s Retro Malt shop and Diner. Going home meant worrying his sister. Showing up at the study group wet and stained was no way to make a first impression. That left grabbing a bite to eat to stave off the hunger he’d worked up chasing after his backpack. Still staring at the picture of himself and Spiderman, Johnny felt his mouth twitch into a grin before startling as the waitress set down a glass of water and utensils. 

“What’ll it be, hon?”

“Holy--,” Johnny started, grabbing at his chest dramatically before sighing and getting a good look. Allison was younger than Mrs. Peterson, with laugh lines that framed her features and brought warmth in unison with her brown eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back into the cap that she wore as her smile pulled Johnny’s from his surprise.

“Uhm, chocolate shake? Oh! And fries. And a burger.”

“Must be hungrier than you thought then,” she laughed before jotting down the order with a nod of her head. “Alright, Hon. I’ll put it in and be back to check on you in a minute.”

“Thanks,” Johnny grinned. Sighing, he pulled his phone out and finding the text from Peter earlier in the day, opened the text thread. Grin fading, he stared at the address before looking down at himself before beginning to type.

_Can’t make it. Sorry._

Swiping off the text thread, he pulled his photo with Spiderman up once more. Leaning into the palm of his hand, he stared at the image, feeling his face warm as he stared at it, glee sinking into his chest. He’d finally had a conversation with him. His hero. And he couldn’t wait to tell Sue. Even if it meant giving her the recap of how he lost his medication. Good with the bad. The reply from Peter came faster than he expected. Tapping on the notification he felt a guilt bubble up reading it.

_That sucks. Everything okay?_

_Yeah. Sorry._

He paused at the reply before beginning a second one.

 _Got mugged._ Again, he hesitated before continuing. _Just gunna grab something to eat and go home._

The reply came at once and Johnny snorted at Peter’s choice of emoji. 

_You sure you’re okay?_

_I’m fine, Pete. Just hungry and dirty. Nothing Gerry can’t fix._

_Gerry’s! Good spot to get over a hold-up._

_That’s the idea. Chocolate fixes everything._

_Except for student loans and homework._

_EVERYTHING._

Johnny stared at his phone a few minutes waiting for a reply and when nothing came swiped back over to stare at the picture he had been previously. He studied it, looking at Spiderman’s build next to his own, his height and sighed perhaps a little too obviously for his own good. So much so that Allison got the jump on him once again.

“Picture of your girlfriend, hon?”

“Holy Shi--!” Johnny startled before turning on Allison who wore a wide grin of amusement. “Stop doing that. You’re gunna give me a heart attack. What? They train you in ninja on the first day too?”

“Oh no, that comes with the Mom territory,” she laughed before placing a plate with his order in front of him followed by his shake. “Your Mom never sneak up on you?”

“She…” Johnny frowned with a pause and he was sure it was some strange power all mothers had, as Allison’s face and tone shifted. “Forget I asked, Hon. Eat up before it gets cold or melts. I’ll be back to check in on you.”

“Thanks,” Johnny frowned watching her go before turning back to his phone, grinning as he pulled the plate closer. “Looks like it’s just me and you, Spidey.”

“So, this seat is taken then?” Peter asked as he stopped at the side of Johnny’s table. Pausing with a fry hanging from his mouth mid chew, Johnny blinked as he stared at Peter before shaking his head, pulling the fry in as he continued to chew. Peter slid into the booth as he dropped his bag next to him and began pulling things out. 

“Oh, chocolate. You’re a smart man, Johnny Storm,” Peter teased with a smile as he reached out stealing a fry before returning to pulling books from his backpack.

“Uhh,” Johnny blinked as he watched Peter pull and stack books and papers. “What’re you doing here, Pete?”

“Oh, I live like, two blocks away.”

“Uhhh, cool. But like--, what’re you doing here. In my booth. What about the study session?”

Johnny watched as Peter reached for another fry, blinking in confusion a moment before tilting his head as he spoke, “You said you wanted to eat. So, I came to you. Everyone else was busy so--,” Peter shrugged before turning as Allison made her way back to the table.

“Oh, you’ve found a friend. What’ll it be, hon?”

“I thought I was hon,” Johnny grinned. Hoping Peter would take the hint without cue and wasn't disappointed.

“I can be sweetie then,” Peter laughed.

Shaking her head, Allison gave an amused sigh before gesturing toward Peter. “What’ll be, Sweetie?”

“Same as him,” Peter said as he gestured toward Johnny’s plate before stealing another fry.

“Dude,” Johnny whined as he swatted at Peter’s freakishly fast hands. “Stop it. I’m a growing boy.”

“S’not like it’s brain food or it’d be all yours,” Peter shot back before pausing. Eyes widening, he stared at Johnny, an apology at the tip of his tongue before Johnny’s laugh filled the gap. Peter grinned before turning back to Allison. “Better make that two orders of fries.”

“Will do, Sweetie.”

 

“Johnny, what happened to your clothes?” Sue’s voice always hit a certain pitch when he was in real trouble. Despite her only being four years older, at least, before the Snap, she had taken on the role of guardian perfectly. Along with her imitation of their mother. With a cringe, Johnny froze in place, dirtied backpack slung over one shoulder, he turned to face his sister. Hands on her hips, brow raised, and Johnny knew he was in for it.

“Johnny?” She repeated with a look at made his insides squirm. “Explain.”

It took nearly half an hour to explain everything, Sue’s rage seeming to condense until all that could be seen of it was the vein along her temple. 

“Let’s review,” Sue began in a calm tone that made Johnny tense. “You were mugged on the way to a study group with your classmates. Instead of calling or reporting it to the police you gave chase. Spiderman got your backpack back for you. Instead of calling, you went to eat someplace and then came home hours later. And you lost the new bottle of medication. Did I miss anything?”

“I got this really great picture of me and Spidey?” Johnny offered as he dug out his phone and showed his sister the photo that kept him grinning for the hour he had spent at Gerry’s.

“Johnny,” Sue sighed, leaning into the palm of her hand. Pinching the bridge of her nose a moment later, she found her brother’s eyes, ignoring the phone as she began. “Johnny. Please. Next time call me. Call Reed. Call Ben if you have to. Just, keep me in the loop. I know you’re almost grown but you’re still my baby brother and I’m trying to keep you safe. When was the last time you—"

“I’m not a baby, Sue. And you aren’t my mother.” Johnny shot back, red skin creeping up from the collar of his shirt as he stood, angry bubbling as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Grabbing his bag, he marched toward his room. “So, how about you be happy something great happened during this shit day instead of treating me like a kid! I’ve already died once! Not a lot left to be afraid of!”

“Johnny!”

“No! I’m tired and I’ve got homework. Or you wanna rub it in my face I’m not smart like you and Reed too?! Just leave me alone!” Johnny yelled before slamming his door. Throwing his bag against the door, he groaned before taking the six steps to find his bed and fell face forward onto it. Guilt mixed into his anger as frustration lined the cocktail that pumped through his system. Digging for his phone he pulled it up to stare at the picture, wishing the picture would bring him the same moment of happiness it had hours ago.

“You wouldn’t treat me like a kid, right, Spidey?”

 

Sleep was fitful that night. Johnny sweated through his clothes, first his shirt followed by the rest until he was left to lay against his bed sheets groaning. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t seem to ease the warmth that seemed to curse him. He dreamed of fire. Of voices screaming his name. Of breaking glass and of Spiderman.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming of fire wasn’t a common thing for Johnny Storm. He dreamed of making it big, becoming a race car driver, NASCAR was going to be his _bitch_ one day. Of becoming friends with his hero, Spiderman, of—well, not screaming and fire and someone shaking him awake. 

“Five more minutes, Sue,” Johnny murmured. He still had homework, still had to apologize or listen to her lecture or worse, _both_. But the strength of the hands didn’t feel like his sister’s, though the size nearly matched and he frowned as he came too after another moment of dazed confusion. 

“Reed? What’re you--,” but the face looking down at him wasn’t that of his sister’s boyfriend. Blank white eyes and a red and black mask. 

“Johnny wake up!” Spiderman yelled as he shook him. Johnny yelled in surprise, leaning back as his eyes widened and was released at once. “Wha—what’re you doing in my roo—oh my god, _where am I_?!” 

“You… don’t remember?” Spiderman’s voice edged into hostile confusion as Johnny frowned in return. Looking around he found rooftops, treetops and billboards. Not the apartment complex he’d fell asleep in earlier. Turning to glare at Spiderman, because who kidnapped someone from their room, it was then he noticed his state of dress. Which was nothing save for a carefully placed bit of webbing. 

“Oh, my god,” Johnny groaned as he looked down. “What did you _do_ ?!” 

“Not exactly my thing to sneak a peek before the first date,” Spiderman sighed. “It’ll dissolve in a few hours. But back to the important bit,” he stood, looking back toward the building the fire fighters had all but put out. “How did you do that? And why aren’t you crispier than a burnt marshmallow. Does your skin produce some kind of anti-flame oil or—” 

“What are you talking about, Spiderman? I just fell asleep and then you—now I’m here with you. What happened?” 

“Wow,” Spiderman paused as he squinted at Johnny. “You really have no idea.” 

“Again, no clue what you’re talking about. I wasn’t on fire. I don’t feel burnt.” Johnny struggled to his feet as a rush hit him all at once. He felt exhausted and _starving_ but fine otherwise and shook his head as he inspected himself. He glanced toward Spiderman who watched, arms crossed as Johnny ran his hands over his body. He didn’t _feel_ any different. His usual warm skin, golden blonde body hair and—in his humble opinion, well developed body. He _had_ been going to gym a lot after the hospital stay in Europe. 

“See? No burns. I’m fine.” Johnny frowned as he pointed a finger at Spiderman only for the hero to hold out his palm, an image of an unconscious flaming figure on the roof slowly flickering out into the very naked body of Johnny Storm. 

“Yeah--, I don’t know how you did it, but I have some friends who might know.” 

“I--, you have cameras in that thing? Isn’t it just spandex?” 

“Spandex? I--, n-no, who’d wear spandex into battle? That’s just crazy.” 

Spiderman looked away quickly, a hand on the back of his neck as Johnny squinted at him in disbelief. He looked around him then, slight char marks painted the roof, an outline of a body around where he had just woken up. Johnny’s frown vanished as his mind seemed to catch up with the situation. 

“My sister! My family—oh god, are they okay? Did--,” 

“They’re fine, Johnny. Well, I’m sure your sister is going to kill me for webbing her to a car, but she was pretty insistent about getting you outta your room and her boyfriend wasn’t doing much—that was Reed Richards, right? I heard he’s working on a new—” 

“Spidey, focus,” Johnny snapped. “She’s okay, though, right? Can you take me to her? I really just wanna make sure she’s okay.” 

“R-right, sorry. I uhm, I can take you back. But Johnny, you really gotta see someone about those powers of yours.” 

“I--,” Johnny paused looking down at himself before back at his hero with a look of disbelief. “I have powers…” He murmured, a grin widening before shaking his head. “No, no, we can talk about this later. I need to see my sister before she calls in the FBI or something to track you down for kidnapping. She’ll do it, she’s scary and knows _way_ too many people.” 

“Her and me both,” Spiderman grumbled before gesturing for Johnny to come closer. “Okay. I’ll take you back. But you meet my friends to figure out how to get a grip on those powers of yours, okay?” 

“Who’re your friends?” Johnny asked as he moved closer, hesitating before wrapping an arm around Spiderman’s shoulder, a squeak of surprise when Spiderman wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled him closer before holding his hand out and shooting off a web. “Whoa, never seen that up close.” 

“I’ll tell’em to look for you. Just make sure you see’em, y’know, get a grip on those powers. I know what it’s like having something you can’t control but mine weren’t so—, explosive.” 

Johnny could feel his face warm at once and with it, his body temperature seemed to rise as well, Spiderman taking no notice as he tugged on the web. Swinging with his hero was a dream, Johnny’s eyes widening with glee as he held tighter onto Spiderman as he let out a scream, it was like a roller-coaster only better, because it was with Spiderman. The ride was far shorter than he would have liked and through his scream and the rush of wind, he was sure he heard a female voice. Maybe it was another power he didn’t know he had, or Spiderman had help. 

“Gunna need some heat-resistant webbing, aren’t I?” Spiderman sighed as he looked away from Johnny, who frowned before looking down and, blushing harder, pressed himself to his hero’s side with a groan. 

“I thought you said it was gunna last an hour!” 

“You’re the one who’s heating up like a frying pan!” 

“What? No, I’m not!” 

They landed a moment later, Spiderman letting go of Johnny in a hurry, shaking off the arm that had been around him as the other shot another glob of webbing over Johnny’s groin. “Seriously, what are you? How’d you get your powers and how are you so _hot_? My suit was freaking out just--,” 

“You think I’m hot?” Johnny grinned, cheeks coloring before his entire body began to glow faintly. 

“Oh,” Spiderman fell quiet. “It’s… it’s linked to your--, uhh, wow. Well, good luck with that Johnny Storm. I might think about a lot of cold showers in your future.” 

“Linked to my what—” Johnny began as the sound of his sister’s scream cut through all other thoughts. 

“Johnny! He’s over there! Johnny!” 

Looking back toward the direction Sue’s voice had come, Johnny turned back to find himself alone and the webbing melted down his leg once again. Hands covering his front, he groaned loudly. It just wasn’t his night. 

  


“I’m fine.” 

The words seemed to be the only thing he could get out word wise as his sister seemed to cut in and answer every question for the pair of them. First for the police. Then the fire marshal. Then child protective services. Then—Doctor Hill? 

“Johnny! Are you alright? I got here as fast as I could.” Dr. Hill looked worried though something about her tone made Johnny confused. “I’ll call ahead and get a room set up for Johnny. I want to make sure he’s okay.” 

“I’m fine,” Johnny repeated as he sighed, Sue squeezing the protective arm that had been around him the entire time. The police sweat suit he wore were too big and his lack of phone, gone in the fire, made his antsy for something to do. Looking to his sister, he watched as she and Dr. Hill went back and forth on the best course of action before Dr. Hill said something so strange that it pulled Johnny from his exhaustion and daze. 

“I’m just glad he had a friend like Spiderman looking out for him tonight.” 

Jonny had never heard of or seen the hospital Dr. Hill drove them to. While the building itself looking more like a business center than an actual hospital, it smelled exactly like one and made Jonny’s stomach turn. Whatever happened to him, whatever _was_ happening to him, burned away the dinner he’d had earlier at Gerry’s with Peter and left him starving. The grip upon his shoulder, the new home for Sue’s arm and hand, gave him the impression Sue had never heard of the hospital either. 

“This is a private hospital for study. A division dedicated those with superhuman qualities. Public facilities might have all of the… procedures for handles unique cases. Like yours, Johnny.” Dr. Hill answered before either of the Storm siblings could ask. She removed her glasses, rubbing her nose before pocketing them and pulling out a badge swiped it in front of the glass doors as Johnny and Sue waited behind her. 

“Commander--,” the woman at the desk said jumping to her feet as Dr.—Commander Hill waved her off. 

“That’s not my job anymore. At ease,” she said without pause as she walked through the doors before glancing back toward Johnny and Sue with a sliver of impatience. “Come on. Before Johnny sets _this_ building on fire too.” 

“I wouldn’t!” Johnny countered with the start of a pout as Sue lead them in after. 

Turns out, his sister _did_ know where they were. 

In conjunction with Stark Technologies, or whatever branch of the empire Tony Stark had created, Johnny wasn’t sure, he frowned at the large eagle emblem on the walls as the elevator doors opened on the bottom level. 

“Welcome to the New York Superhuman Research and Recovery facility, Johnny.” Dr. Hill’s mouth twitched toward a smile as Johnny stared wide eyed. She gave him a moment as she looked around, researchers and doctors alike busy with work and different uniforms and coats. One of which gaining ground as Sue slowly released Johnny’s shoulders. 

“Reed,” Sue began as he hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. My phone--,” 

“It’s okay. The important thing is you’re alright. You’re both alright,” Reed laughed. Reed Richards wasn’t a bad guy. At least, Johnny knew he was good to his sister and smart too. Smarter than most people, if only he knew how to dress himself. 

“Johnny,” Reed started as he pulled back from looking Sue over. “Are you--,” 

“I’m _fine_ ,” he huffed. The only words he seemed to be able to speak. His attention drifted toward the rest staff roaming the floor before finding Reed’s face and smiling best he could. “I just burned down our apartment and all of my stuff. So, y’know, at least I still have my sister. The important stuff.” 

“About that--,” Reed glanced toward Dr. Hill and Sue then, both women watching, Sue giving a sigh before nodding as Reed continued after the small pause. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” 

“Go on,” Dr. Hill sighed. “I’ll catch up to you three.” 

“Can we get something to eat first? I’m starving.” 

  


Even fancy high-tech medical facilities had bad food. It just seemed to be a thing. Despite the bland ultra-healthy non-meat patty, Johnny ate two hamburgers without a second thought, guzzling down several cans of soda before he was full enough to follow Reed around for whatever he wanted to show him. Which was apparently a man in a rock costume. 

“Johnny, you remember Ben, don’t you?” Reed began as he looked at the guy in the costume. 

“Ben?” Johnny began as he eyed the guy. He didn’t look familiar at all until their eyes met and he nearly dropped his soda. “That’s _Ben_?! That’s not a costume?!” 

“Johnny. Please,” Sue sighed from behind them both. Like a silent protector she walked behind the pair of them, watching and waiting for signs of Johnny’s powers that didn’t seem to… manifest in the way she expected. 

“If that’s Ben… wait, how’d that happen? Is that why I can’t get burned? Or why I can start fires?” Johnny turned to look at his sister and then Reed who frowned before looking to Sue for help. 

“Johnny, it’s complicated. Let’s just, get you into a room and make sure you’re really okay.” Sue answered as Johnny frowned at her, looking back toward Ben who snorted before waving, Johnny managing to wave back just as he was led around the corner. 

“Fantastic,” Reed murmured as he continued to stare at the screen next to Johnny’s bed. He frowned as he watched Reed, looking between him and Sue who hadn’t budged from Reed’s side when the tests began. 

“You guys have been here the whole time? I thought you were working for Stark something?” Johnny sighed. “So, you’ve been working on superhero stuff or?” 

“Superhumans, actually,” Reed corrected with a smile. “Not all powered people want to be heroes.” 

“Who wouldn’t want to be a hero?! Think of all the ladies you could get if you were an Avenger. I bet they’ve got all kinds of really cool cars and stuff too. Wait, so, if I have powers, could I be an Avenger too?!” Johnny’s voice grew in excitement as he looked between Sue and Reed as they glanced between one another before Sue spoke up. 

“Why don’t you finish high school first, Johnny? We don’t even know the full extent of your powers or how they’re triggered—” 

“Oh, I know,” Johnny grinned. “Spiderman helped me figure it out. Well, he figured it out and I’ve been thinking about it so I think I know. It’s whenever I get turned on. Or horny. Or--, I dunno, what’s the chemical that makes you feel happy? Sara something?” 

“Dopamine?” Reed asked with a confused smile. 

“Anyway, that one. Hold on, lemme try.” 

“Johnny wait--, Spiderman helped you? Johnny! Wait until—” Sue warned a second too late as Johnny focused on the picture of Spiderman that he had taken earlier in the day in his mind. He thought of Spiderman seeing him nude, being pressed close as they swung through the air. Of his ex-girlfriend, Crystal. Of— 

“Johnny!” Sue cried out. 

Johnny felt warm. The warmth that usually came from thinking of someone he liked, someone he was attracted to most of the time expanded until he encased his entire body and opening his eyes yelped at the sight of his entire body on fire. 

“Oh my god! I have powers!” He screamed, throwing a fist into the air as a moment later the anti-fire system kicked in and foam flooded the room. Coughing and spitting as the foam snuffed out his fire, Johnny looked toward Sue and Reed who sighed in unison as they eyed Johnny in disbelief. 

“My bad.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny never thought having powers would mean _more_ homework. It didn’t make sense to him. Shouldn’t he practice using them? Controlling them? Learning how to not end up naked every time he lit himself up like a bonfire? Oh, that was a bad one. He couldn’t call himself that. How did Spiderman get his name? Or any of the Avengers for that matter. It was someone else who named them, wasn’t it? Or had they chosen their names? That was something more important than the test over ions or elements or whatever it was that was coming up on Friday’s test and he couldn’t, for the life of him, be bothered to focus on anything other than figuring a name for himself out. Three weeks of training. Of tests. Of listening to his sister lecture, him about burning through clothes, literally, and above all— _not_ telling anyone he had powers. 

“I hate Chemistry,” he grumbled. Chin flat against the open textbook, new since his last one had gone up in flames, he sat at the weekly study group for the class. The group of students in turned their attention to him with varying responses. Most of the group snickered, Peter frowning and Michelle, well-- 

“Pretty sure it hates you too, Johnny,” Michelle grinned as she leaned into the palm of her hand. “Or did you dye your peach fuzz black on purpose?” 

“What?” Johnny frowned as he sat up and rubbed his chin. Sure enough, the waxy paper of the textbook seemed to have rubbed the ink off and black residue showed his inability to control his own body heat. “Aw, crap,” he groaned before moving to stand. “Bathroom,” he grumbled. 

“Is he okay?” Johnny could hear Ned ask. “He’s been kind of grumpy for a while now.” 

“You’d be grumpy too if your apartment burned down.” He could hear Peter answer before closing the bathroom door. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

The break from the hell that was chemistry homework gave Johnny a chance to practice. Scrubbing his face, he stopped only when the blank smudges were gone, and he was left with his usually slightly bronze features. Time in the sun gave him as much of a tan as he’d ever get but the hospital stays had faded it. He stared at himself before bringing his hand up, snapping and… sighing when nothing happened. Again, he snapped. And again. And a third time. 

“Oh, come on,” he murmured. Johnny stopped, closing his eyes and pictures Spiderman again. Imagining fighting alongside him, hanging out with him, saving the day—the familiar warmth started at his center once more and just like his training, he focused on it. Feeling it in his hand and opening his eyes found a tiny flame at the tip of his finger. One by one as he slowly uncurled his hands from the snapping position found each of the digits had a small flame. 

“Holy shit, I’m doing it!” He grinned before the look inverted as his hand caught fire, the flame crawling and curling up his arm. 

“Oh god, oh god, I love this shirt. Come on!” He yelped as panic set in and he looked about the bathroom before turning on the sink and dropping his hand and quickly turning the tap on. Finding the flames curled past the reach of the water, he continued to panic before splashing water up his arm. 

Ten minutes later Johnny opened the bathroom door. Red faced and soaked from the right side of his body down. The room was quiet, the group staring wide eyed and confused from not only the yelling from the bathroom but the state of Jonny’s clothes, a faint turning of color at the edge of Johnny’s sleeve from the bright red it had once been to black. 

“I… think I need to go home.” 

“I don’t _want_ to be home schooled!” Johnny yelled as his sister folded her arms, leveling him with a glare. Two months and his training was _not_ going as well as she wanted. As well as _he_ wanted. 

“I’m doing fine, Sue. Why do I have to give up going out in public all together!” 

“You haven’t kept clothing wearable in a month, Johnny. It’s clear you need more supervision with your powers.” Sue explained with a sigh. “I admit, keeping you on those ability dampeners while the rest of us adapted to our new abilities—” 

“While the rest of you trained and looked for a _cure_! I don’t want to be cured I want to figure out how to control these powers and fight crime! Like Spiderman!” 

“Enough about Spiderman!” Sue screamed, finally at her limit after two months of hearing about him nonstop. At once she realized her error as the hurt flickered across Johnny’s face. Despite what the numbers said, he was still sixteen. The Snap had taken years from him and at times it was hard to remember that. 

“Johnny—” Sue began only to take a step back as Johnny ignited in his anger. 

“Leave me alone,” he murmured. Most parents dealt with teenage drama just fine. The influx of hormones was a struggle to manage with an average teenager, the body changing and causing chemical chaos across the spectrum of youths growing into adulthood. Add in superpowers and well, Sue was at a loss how to comfort her younger brother when she couldn’t even touch him. 

“Johnny.” 

“I said,” anger flickered in him. And for a moment, he thought of Spiderman, what he would do and how he would handle the moment and groaned in frustration. 

“I wanna be a hero, Sue. I don’t wanna be normal. I’ll work on my powers. I promise. I--, please. Please don’t make me give up school. Making friends is hard enough.” 

“What do you mean making friends is hard?” The change in subject surprised her and she moved closer as the flames about Johnny’s body flickered and died out leaving him once again in the buff. Pulling a space blanket from the nearby table, always something ready to contain his fire, she wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“Talk to me, Johnny. What’s really going on?” She whispered as she moved to brush his hair back as his shoulders sagged. 

“Everyone keeps talking about how I started the fire at the apartment complex. There’s no proof. But,” he shrugged. “People are stupid.” 

“People _are_ stupid, Johnny. That’s why I want you safe. Here. Away from people who might get the wrong idea about what’s going on.” 

“We don’t even know what’s going on. We all got sick and then had powers. And the one guy who might know, you won’t even let me try and find him.” 

“Spiderman won’t have answers for you, Johnny.” 

“How do you know?” 

Sue hesitated as she met Johnny’s eyes and after a moment sighed deeply. “Because Spiderman was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. when the elementals attacked. Dr. Hill was there.” 

“Oh. My. _God_.” 

“You know Spiderman.” Johnny grinned as he jogged to catch up with Dr. – Ex-Commander Hill. Maria Hill had given up her disguise months ago, keeping track of Johnny Storm and protecting him while the rest of the four worked on a cure for Ben Grimm whose powers came at quite the cost. Super strength, endurance and near invulnerability all at the cost of his human visage. 

“I may have met him.” She answered as she moved, scrolling through the tablet in hand before stopping and raising a brow in Johnny’s direction as he stared at her with hopeful eyes. 

“I wanna meet him. Again.” 

“No.” 

Johnny frowned as Maria returned to her tablet and continued forward and a moment later he was shouting at her from across the lobby. Grin wide, he stood hopeful. 

“I’ll do your extra training!” 

Maria stopped in her tracks and the halt gave Johnny hope. After a minute she turned back, narrowing her eyes as Johnny beamed back at her and, after a moment motioned for him to follow. “Come on then, Johnny. Let’s see how you feel after one session.” 

  


Johnny felt like shit. Every muscle in his body ached and the bruise along his side earned a whimper whenever he bent over. But he’d kept to his word. Two weeks of personal training with Maria Hill and he was super, _very_ sure she was never a doctor despite knowing her way around a knife and the human anatomy very well. 

“You okay, Johnny?” Ned asked as they moved forward in the lunch line, fish sticks, and a wince crossed his face. 

“Hm?” Johnny blinked as he turned to find Ned and Peter both staring. “What?” 

“You keep wincing,” Ned gestured as he reached out and poked at Johnny’s side which earned another wince and hiss of air. “Oh god, I’m sorry.” 

“M’fine,” he chuckled. “Just a little sore. Training. Trying to make track and field next year. If these fish sticks don’t kill me first.” 

Lunch was oddly what Johnny needed. The group of friends he found himself with weren’t what he imagined life with nerds to be. Michelle—MJ, was smart and quick witted. All of his friends were. And he was sure she knew he was hiding something, every time he opened his mouth she paid particular attention, her eyes narrowing just a little. And if she weren’t dating Peter, well, he was sure she had a crush on him. 

Ned was the friend he expected to make. Someone to bounce movie trivia off of and discuss the latest engine models with of the latest Stark Tech. He cared about his friends and put up with Johnny’s whining like a champion, which was to say, he dealt with it a lot. _A lot_. 

And then there was Peter. Park. Peter Parker was quiet most days in class. Helping Johnny with notes or explaining what the teachers said in English whenever Johnny’s face read, he hadn’t understood a damn thing. While he was just as much a nerd as the rest of them, he tended to vanish most days and asking MJ and Ned about it always got him the same answer. 

“That’s just Peter.” 

That day, however, the four of them headed to the closest coffee joint to purchase overpriced coffee and sweets to study for Friday’s Chem test. Always Chemistry. Always Fridays. And Johnny wanted nothing more than to forget it all together. 

“It’s the same concept they use for thermography,” MJ murmured as she put her tablet on the table for the rest of the group to read. “With this they can detect abnormalities in the body. So, earlier detection of cancer, if your spleen is too big—” 

“What if your heart is two sizes too small?” Johnny questioned with a grin as MJ chucked her balled up straw wrapper at him. “Dork.” 

“Hey,” Johnny grinned. “That’s Peter. You can call me hotshot,” he wiggled his brow which got the same reaction it always did. A roll of her eyes and long suffer sigh despite only knowing one another a few months. 

“What’s thermography anyway? Heat tracing?” Johnny asked as he sucked down a mouthful of drink. 

“Mapping,” Peter answered with the start of a smile. “Someone’s been studying. World must be coming to an end again,” he teased with a widening grin that earned a look of mock hurt from Johnny, hand on his chest as he drew back in exaggerated offense. 

“How _dare_ you, sir. I study all the time.” 

“Playboy doesn’t count. Neither does Playgirl.” MJ quipped with a growing grin as Johnny’s face colored. 

“I don’t--,” he grumbled. “They’ve got some good articles on selfcare is all.” 

“Dude,” Ned began. “You actually own those things?” 

It’s another month before Johnny sees Spiderman again. In person anyway. He’s always around, saving people and stopping crimes and Johnny runs toward the scene every time only to find him swinging off as the police arrive moments before he does. The frustration builds over time until he’s ranting to Peter in central park on a bench, watching his ice cream melt faster than his friend’s. Peter’s listening, or at least Johnny thinks he is as he devours his ice cream in a hurried fashion. 

“I just wish there was like, a Spider signal or something. I’ve only met the guy twice, erm, once really and he saved my ass once. But I wanna thank him!” 

“I’m sure he knows you’re thankful, Johnny,” Peter managed between licks of his ice cream. “He’s probably just busy. You know. Fighting crime.” 

“Yeah but--,” Johnny blushed then. “Can you keep a secret, Peter?” 

“Uhh, yeah?” 

“I… I kinda wanna,” he sighed. “I wanna ask Spiderman if he’ll teach me to be a hero too.” 

Of all the reactions he expected from Peter Parker, he never expected him to laugh. And he did. Loud and frantically until his ice cream dropped onto the ground and he paused to mourn the loss of his dessert. Peter’s laugh was as nice as it was rare and Johnny would have admired it if he weren’t laughing at _him_. 

“It’s not funny! He’s saved me twice and I wanna have his back. Besides, I could totally be his partner. He’d be lucky to have me.” 

“You mean his sidekick?” 

“ _Partner_ ,” Johnny handed over his ice cream as he corrected Peter, grinning as his friend lit up and muttered a thanks. “I can hold my own.” 

“Yeah. But doesn’t Spiderman fight like… all sorts of guys with crazy powers and suits and stuff? What’re you gunna do against guys like that?” 

“I--,” Johnny paused at the realization that his powers were supposed to be a secret and sighed. “I’d think of something.” 

“Why don’t you leave the saving people to the guy who doesn’t have to study everyday to pass his final in two weeks.” 

With a groan Johnny’s head fell back. “Why do you keep reminding me of that? Some friend you are.” 

“What can I say?” Peter grinned, an odd twinkle in his eye that made Johnny squint at him. “I like watching you suffer.” 

  


The evening of his last final, Johnny finds the rooftop Spiderman set him on the night he saved him from his burning apartment complex and looks around. He can still see the scorch marks and his face heats at the memory. 

“I think this is technically trespassing,” a voice calls from behind him and Johnny jumps a foot before turning about, hands out in a defensive position only to find his favorite hero watching him. Sitting on the edge of the roof, Spiderman watched Johnny, head cocked as he waited for him to calm down. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

“Part of my usual route. Maybe. What’s up, Johnny? What’re you doing up here anyway? Not going to set yourself on fire again are you? I haven’t come up with a fireproof webbing yet.” 

“No! I just--,” Johnny fidgeted as he stared. His face heated and feeling the familiar sensation of heat rising in his chest, took a deep breath before holding his hand out. Palm facing the sky he exhaled slowly. Sparks danced in the palm of his hand before a small flame sprang into life. 

“I wanted to show you this,” he murmured. “I found your friends, I think. Maria Hill? She’s… she was—is, my doctor. Only, she’s not a _real_ doctor so I’m not sure if I should call her that still.” Johnny babbled as the flame grew brighter and stronger, growing until it swelled to the size of a baseball. 

“Anyway, I wanted to thank you. And show you I’m learning to control it.” 

“That’s great, Johnny.” 

“I wanted to ask,” Johnny bit his lip. “If I learn to control it. Could… could we be friends? Partners maybe? I wanna help you, Spiderman.” 

“So, we’re not friends now, Johnny?” 

The question brought the gears in Johnny’s head screeching to a stop, his face lighting up as his face broke out into a grin. “We are!” He nearly shouted and it earned a soft laugh from Spiderman who stood. 

“Let’s just be friends,” Spiderman continued. His words dampened Johnny’s grin as he continued. “It’s not you, it’s me.” 

“That’s the worst rejection line to get hit with. Jeeze.” 

Another laugh from Spiderman. “I’m just a one-man gig is all. It’s better that way. Less chance people will get hurt.” 

“But I could help you,” Johnny added as he closed his hand, the fire dying out much like his spirits. “What if—what if those elemental guys come back?” 

“They won’t, Johnny.” 

“Well, what if--,” he started in again only for Spiderman to shoot a line off. “Wait!” 

“Gotta go, Johnny!” 

“Next time!” He breathed as he balled his fists. “Next time can I--, I mean, if we’re friends, it’d be nice to have someone to talk to about my powers.” 

He could almost see the smile beneath Spiderman’s mask. “Next time,” he answered. “I’m down for listening all about your powers. Later, Sparky.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Winter break was one of Johnny’s favorite times of year. No school. No homework. No homework. Did he mention no homework? 

“Please, Sue,” Johnny begged for the dozenth time since his sister had woken. Three weeks of winter break and he had plenty of time left to buy presents for his friends. Balancing high school life, testing his strange new powers and training with those powers hardly left a sixteen-year-old with time for part time jobs. And it wouldn’t do for Johnny’s temper to flare up… and him flare up. Despite this, Sue’s answer remained the same. 

“No,” she sighed as she sipped her coffee and kept her eyes to the data pad. “You’ve already burned through your allowance… burning through your clothes.” 

“But I needed new ones! And—” 

“No.” 

“If you’d just—” 

“No.” 

“But I can earn—” 

“ _Johnny_.” 

“Then I’ll put on a magic show for them!” He declared with a tone that sounded far more like a threat than he meant to. Sue’s eyes snapped up at his words and he winced on reaction. She reminded him too much of their mother when her eyes narrowed like that and he swallowed as an all too familiar ache throbbed at the center of his chest. 

“Mom would have let me.” 

“That was a cheap shot, Johnny.” Sue’s look softened as she sighed. Turning the data pad over she set her coffee down before turning to face her brother, patting at the seat next to hers. The Hospital’s cafeteria was empty save for the chef who seemed busy with prepping another disgusting but highly nutritious meal. The cool colors of the fabric blended well with the modern metal and black that built the walls and Johnny couldn’t help but feel a little put out by the lack of red. 

“What’s really going on?” 

“You’re gunna yell,” Johnny muttered as he planted himself next to his sister. Sue wrapped an arm around his shoulder before pulling him closer. Smiling as Johnny placed his head on her shoulder, she gave a soft chuckle. 

“Getting cuddly with me won’t get you what you want.” 

“Sure, it will. I’m adorable,” he grinned as Sue laughed in reply. 

“I just,” he sighed. “I wanna get my friends something for Christmas. All four of them. It’s not like I can go and be normal. All my old friends are in college and stuff. They’re the only normal thing I’ve got. I know I’m pushing it with the whole attending school thing. It only takes one guy pissing me off too bad and the whole school might go up in flames. But I’m _trying_ and—isn’t there some science article thing that says kids my age need normal things after traumatic events? Hell, I didn’t exist for five years. I wasn’t even here when… it’s my first Christmas without everyone and I wanna—I’m trying to feel excited about it. So, can I _please_ go shopping with my friends for gifts? I promise to keep my cool and not set anything on fire. Or buy you an ugly sweater.” 

Johnny didn’t need to see Sue’s face to know the frown she wore. The look had seared itself into his memory when she took him to see their parent’s graves. Two years into the Snap they had passed and when Johnny woke up in the middle of a track field along with a few other guys from his team, he was parentless, and his sister was another five years older than she had been. He pressed closer despite being bigger than her, huffing as he moved a finger to the mug of coffee on the table before glaring at it. 

“Okay, Johnny,” she sighed. “You win. You can go shopping with your friends. But if I even _think_ you’re in over your head, you’re back here, in your room wearing the sweater Reed got you for Christmas pictures. You _know_ what this city is like during the holidays.” 

“I know,” he grinned as he sat up. “Thanks, Sue. Oh, and—” he removed his finger from the mug, grinning as her coffee steamed like it had just been poured. “I reheated your coffee.” 

  


“I can _not_ believe you bought that,” MJ laughed, nearing a cackle as Johnny grinned back at her. Ned gone for a family trip, Peter off with his Aunt May and only Johnny and MJ were left to Christmas shop for their group. “What are you going to do with fire resistant underwear, Storm?” 

“Not catch my junk on fire?” Johnny grinned as MJ’s elbow found its way into his side. “What? It’s a common issue for all guys who look like me. “ 

“Valley girl blonde?” 

“What?! I’m not—” 

“Uh huh, I’ve been tortured with those old movies enough by my parents to know how this ends for you.” 

“My hair is _natural,_ and don’t you forget it!” Johnny gaped in mock offence as MJ grinned in return. 

The strip was _packed_. People from all over rushing in streams of crowds down the avenues in search of last-minute holiday gifts. Despite the hordes of people, the decorations and blaring Christmas music were oddly welcoming in the face of everything it took to get onto the streets with his friend. If only he could think of something to give Spiderman. Hours later Johnny groaned into a booth at Gerry’s, dumping several dozen bags onto the table before rubbing his arms with a pout as MJ rolled her eyes in reply. 

“What’s the point of offering to carrying the bags if you’re going to complain the entire time?” 

“I was being a gentleman!” Johnny pouted. “And besides, aren’t you supposed to say you’re an independent woman who don’t need no man?” 

“Because I’m black?” MJ pressed with a brow raised in disbelief. 

“Because you’re _fierce_.” Johnny corrected with a smug grin that pulled MJ’s out in return. 

“Damn,” she laughed. “You got me there.” Not a second later she pulled a dark blue bag from the pile and set it in front of Johnny. “Who’d you get this for, Storm. Enough stalling. I saw you over there sweating bullets trying to pick it out and you wouldn’t tell me who it was for in the store. So, we’re at Gerry’s now. Spill,” she smirked as she leaned into the palm of her hand. Leveling Johnny with a look she had learned got him to crack far faster than it did Peter or Ned who had oddly grown immune to it. 

“I--, It’s for a friend.” Johnny grumbled, looking away and squinting to try and catch the eye of a waitress. Gerry’s was packed, lines of people waiting for a booth and Johnny was sure there’d be another gap in time before they could even order. Which meant he was out of luck in hopes of a distraction. Wincing at MJ’s stare, Johnny’s cheeks turned warm and panic rose in his chest at the all too familiar heat began to center at his core. _Oh god_. And just when he thought his luck had run out a familiar face popped into the diner. 

“It’s for— _Peter_!” Johnny called as he grinned and waved wildly. He could see MJ half glaring at him before looking over her shoulder and smiling as Peter finally noticed them. Sighing in relief as he slipped into the booth next to MJ, Johnny mouthed a thank you to him which earned a tilt of his head in confusion. 

“Did you guys get all your consumerism out today?” He asked draping an arm around MJ who elbowed him before settling into the touch. “It’s crazy out there and it isn’t even six yet!” 

“Yup. Got all my shopping done.” 

“You’re gunna love the sweater MJ got you. It’s really ugly.” Johnny teased as he leaned back, Peter’s brow coming together in confusion as MJ’s cheeks colored before she tossed a bag at Johnny. 

“I didn’t get you a sweater! He’s just being an ass because he thinks it’ll distract from answering my questions about his mystery present.” MJ smirked as Peter’s gaze, which had shuffled between the pair of them landed on Johnny in amusement. 

“Oh? Hoping to ask someone out with a fancy gift, Storm?” Peter smiled but the twinkle in his eyes made Johnny squint in disbelief. Between Peter and MJ, there really was no escape. 

“I miss Ned. How’s his trip going?” Johnny asked hoping to change the subject as he reached for his bags to set them in the seat next to him. Turning back to the pair he found them both leaning into the palms of their hands, grinning at him in wait and all Johnny could do in return was blush. 

“I hate both of you.” 

“I can’t believe you got Spiderman a Christmas present.” Peter grinned as they walked down the street. MJ snorted as she bumped shoulders with Johnny who still refused to meet their eyes. It had taken an hour of pestering. Even into their meal he couldn’t avoid the question entirely until Peter’s disturbingly quick hands had stolen his milkshake and held his ransom and forced him to answer. Wasting a chocolate shake was out of the question and he wasn’t going to let Peter Parker drink it. 

“Please don’t bump into me random girl,” Johnny pouted as he walked, arms crossed as Peter carried the bags for them both. “I run very hot and smugness is flammable.” 

“Ah, yes, makes sense.” MJ grinned as she bumped him again, Johnny smiling as he lowered his arms slightly. “It’s okay if you wanna give a gift to a superhero, Johnny. You know I’m just teasing. You turn red so easily.” 

“It’s _Spiderman_ ,” Johnny whined. “Of course, I--, I figured even heroes get cold. It’s not like that suit of his leaves much to imagination.” He murmured, earning a hum of agreement from MJ and a choking sound from Peter who coughed hard afterwards. 

“So, I got him a scarf. It’s super basic but that way he can stay kinda warm if he takes a snack break while protecting the city. Do you think he has a thermos or something? Oh god, does Spiderman have Spiderman themed stuff?!” Johnny gasped before laughing at the idea. The conversation slipped into easy topics, what they were planning for the rest of the break, family things and the Christmas party at Peter’s in two weeks. 

“I’m gunna catch the bus back to my place,” Johnny smiled as he stopped at the corner. Peter and MJ glanced toward each other before turning back to Johnny who laughed in return. 

“Do you even know how the bus works, Storm?” MJ asked as she helped Peter sort through the bags before handing them over. Pulling his backpack off, Johnny began to fold and roll the bags, fitting all but the scarf for Spiderman into his backpack before dawning it once more. “We’re a block from my place and it’s getting really cold. Can’t you call your sister to come get you?” 

“Nah,” Johnny shrugged. “I run hot, like I said. It’s not even cold for me. Besides, she’s having date night with Reed so--, trying to _not_ accidentally walk in on that. You two go on. I’ll be okay.” 

“I dunno,” MJ continued as she squinted at him. “Pretty boy like you walking the streets alone with bags?” 

“Aw, you think I’m pretty. Sure, I can’t convince you to dump Pete? Promise I’ll take care of you, MJ.” 

“Hey!” Peter chimed in at last with a frown as they laughed. “At least I carry bags without complaining.” 

“Touché,” MJ grinned and in a rare display of public affection, kissed Peter’s cheek. Johnny wasn’t sure where the heat comes from. Loneliness? Jealousy? Or something else he can’t name and makes a face of mock to disgust to hide the conflicting emotions bubbling beneath. 

“Well that settles it. You two go be cute at MJ’s. I’ve got a bus to catch a block over.” 

  


“I will _fucking_ burn your eyebrows off if you don’t give it back!” Johnny screamed as he ran after man who snagged his bag. Really, there was nothing sacred anymore. Not even Christmas presents. And growling he chased after the man in the layers of sweaters and black beanie. He was slower than the last thief and Johnny was sure he could catch this one. He had powers, what could go wrong? 

A lot could go wrong he found out. 

Sweaty, panting and squinting at the gun pointed at him, Johnny’s hands were held upward as he swallowed. The man’s eyes were frantic, his face dirty as he looked Johnny over, the gun in his hand shaking as he stuttered his demands. 

“T-take off the coat. Backpack too. Th-throw ‘em over and you get to live.” 

“Chase him into the alley, Johnny. It’ll be fine, Johnny,” he grumbled to himself to keep himself calm. His heart pounded and he could feel himself begin to heat up the more he panicked. Swallowing, he threw his backpack onto the ground between them before moving to unzip his coat. Steam began to swirl above his head as Johnny felt sweat roll down the side of his face. 

“Is this a new tradition? If it is, I don’t think Santa approves.” 

Johnny knew the voice at once and closed his eyes as relief and sigh followed. Licking his lips, he stood perfectly still as Spiderman shot a line of webbing, flipping over and landing between the mugger and Johnny. Waving the gun stuck to his web before dropping it, another layer of webbing over it before shooting another line onto the man’s chest and tugging him closer. 

He’d never seen Spiderman’s strength up close but lifting a fully-grown man with ease and webbing him to a wall was more than proof he was indeed powered. Sometimes it took a live demonstration to really drive the information home. Johnny stood dumbfounded and starstruck until Spiderman rounded on him, finger poking into his chest. 

“You. You’re in trouble mister. Naughty list for sure. Let’s go.” 

  


“What were you thinking, Johnny?” Spiderman asked, arms crossed as he squinted at the blonde who only continued to stare red faced. “Gawking isn’t an answer, Sparky. Speak. Rollover. Fetch. Jeeze, didn’t your Mom train you to do any neat tricks?” 

“I was--,” he began and paused. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just--, the gift he stole.” 

“Could be replaced, dude, come on--,” Spiderman froze the eyes on his mask widening a little as he cleared his throat. “You need to put more value on your own life. New York city is dangerous enough without the holiday madness. That was dumb, Johnny. You’re lucky I was there.” 

“You’re always there when people need you, Spiderman.” Johnny beamed and the masked hero paused before sighing. 

“Not always,” he muttered. “No more chasing muggers, Johnny. I mean it. If I have to test this new webbing out on you, I will. Leave the criminals to the cops. Or the, you know, masked guys who have experience.” Spiderman jabbed him in the chest once more for good measure. “I’m glad you’re okay, Flame Brain.” 

“Flame brain?” Johnny frowned, tilting his head as Spiderman laughed softly. 

“Your hair, it’s--,” he gestured then and Johnny frowned before pulling out his phone and turning on the camera gasped. Wide eyed, looking at himself in the camera was Johnny. High cheek bones, tanned skin, blue eyes and golden blonde hair with flames that danced through the locks as naturally as the hair itself. 

“Oh my god,” he muttered wide eyed. “But I didn’t—I,” Johnny stuttered before looking up to find Spiderman moving toward the ledge of the building, he’d pulled them onto after ensuring the police picked up the would-be mugger. 

“W-wait!” Johnny scrambled for the bag he’d retrieved. “This gift, it was for you. Is, for you, I mean. I--, we’re friends, right? Friends get one another gifts. And you just saved me. Again. Yay Christmas presents. So, here’s yours.” He knew he was steaming; he could see the swirl of hot hair rise around him and felt himself grow hotter the longer Spiderman stared at him. 

“Down boy, you’ll set yourself aflame.” With a sigh, he moved back toward Johnny and taking the bag opened it. “Hey! A scarf!” He chuckled before pulling it out and wrapping it around his neck. “You know, the suit is insulated for weather. But thanks!” 

“I--, I kinda figured. I just thought,” he murmured as he patted his chest, a flame sparking to life before he smothered it quickly. “When you take a break. If you take a break. You could keep warm. Or, maybe you don’t need to eat? I dunno what superheroes eat.” 

“Pizza mostly,” Spiderman joked as he tugged at the scarf before once again heading toward the ledge. “Thanks, Johnny. I appreciate it. No more chasing after criminals.” 

“No problem, Spidey. I won’t. Promise.” 

“And Johnny?” Spiderman started, eyes widening slightly and Johnny could just make out a grin beneath the mask. 

“Yeah?” He swallowed nervously. 

“Your pants are on fire.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Running was something Johnny was used to. Good at. He’d been on the Track and Field team for a reason. But nothing beat the feeling of flying. Those were the dreams he loved the most and the morning before Christmas, his dream was felt real. So real, he’d almost forgive the spray of foam dousing him at four in the morning. Almost. 

“It’s too early for this,” Johnny groaned as he lay on the table in his sister’s lab. Sue and Reed behind computers peeked around the monitors before looking to one another and returning to working as Johnny continued to groan. “I’m young. I need my sleep. This is child abuse,” he whined. 

“Johnny, the sensors detected a high heat signature and yet your bed had minimal scorch marks. Which leads us to believe,” Reed began before pausing as he squinted at his screen. “Fantastic,” He muttered. “Truly fantastic,” Reed chuckled as he began to mutter to himself as the typing increased. 

“If Johnny can now burn at a temperature of 120 degrees or higher, he could theoretically propel himself into the air. Perhaps even— fantastic. This far exceeds the growth of his abilities than I modeled earlier. I wonder what has accelerated them to this point so fast.” Reed chuckled before squinting harder at his screen and drawing closer to it. 

“Okay,” Johnny frowned as he craned his neck to get a view at his sister. “What’s Mr. Fantastic over there saying? They finally found a material that can handle my hotness?” 

“That you might have, well, levitated—” 

“Levitated? Like… as in off the ground. Wait. I can fly? _I can fly!?_ ” 

  


Johnny couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. Charts and graphs and too many scientists arguing over the merits of letting him train to control his ever-growing powers. The months of physical training had given him focus some argued. His fire was growing hotter, much too dangerous argued others. A sixteen-year-old with the power to destroy building wasn’t the best idea and putting him back on the suppressants was the responsible thing to do argued some. Yet when all was said and done, his sister was the one to argue the loudest. 

“If we don’t teach him _now_ what do you think will happen when he’s an adult and can decide on his own?” The silence that followed her voice was nearly deafening and when all eyes turned to Johnny, he couldn’t help but lean into his hand and wave with the other, wiggling his fingers as a very smug expression painted his face. He could swear he heard the gulps and groans though no one said anything for a long stretch until Maria Hill gave a very audible sigh. 

“We’ll start after lunch.” 

  


“This was left for you at the desk, Johnny,” Maria said dropping a bag in front of Johnny who had already started on his third hotdog. Flying was all Johnny could talk about at lunch, so much so the chef had piled his plate high just for a momentary break in the near constant babbling about what it would be like. What it might _feel_ like and Johnny was more than happy to stuff his face as a means of fueling the training in an hour. 

“Wha?” The muffled voice asked as he chewed harder, faster and swallowing reached for the bag excitedly. “Did—wait, no one knows I’m here. How did someone leave this at the desk?” 

“Well,” Maria began with a sigh. “I wouldn’t say that. Open it, Johnny. We’ve already done a security check. It arrived yesterday.” 

Eyes widening in excitement he did just that. The bag was a simple red one with a cartoon picture of Johnny on one side, flames coming off his head, and he knew at once who it was from. He could feel his chest warm at once before he dug into the bag to find a pair of shorts, much like the boxers he’d bought weeks ago that failed horribly at keeping his decency alive after training. Despite not being ashamed of his body, he couldn’t help the blush that followed when a cute lab assistant grinned or winked at him in passing. 

“Shorts?” He frowned before looking at the small card attached and opening the simple folded piece of paper lit up. Sparks danced in his hair as his cheeks warmed, flames following quickly after as he read the words over and over again. Spiderman had _terrible_ handwriting but then so did Peter. He was used to it. 

“Well?” Sue asked as she eyed the fire that danced through Johnny’s hair warily. “Who’s it from?” 

“It’s from Spiderman,” he murmured with a widening grin. “He got me boxers.” 

“From Spiderman?” Sue questioned as she held her hand out for the card. Handing it over, Johnny peaked into the bag and eyed the folded paper, more chicken scratch with chemical formulas across the pages. 

“Spiderman was working on flame resistant webbing. You know, incase he had to save me again and I was… all lit up,” Johnny grinned as he continued to stare at the boxers. “I got a Christmas present from _Spiderman_ ,” he beamed looking up at his sister who sighed into the smile that followed. 

“Good for you, Johnny. I’m happy your hero is paying you a little attention.” 

“We’re friends,” he corrected. “The card says so too. I’m _friends_ with Spiderman.” 

Sue’s eyes traveled from Johnny’s face to Maria who shrugged before turning back to the card in hand. “And he put the formula in the bag as well. So you can make more?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny grinned taking back the card and clearing his throat. “Johnny,” he began as the fire danced a little higher, burned a little brighter, “Merry Christmas, Sparky. Hopefully these shorts will keep your junk out of public view. I threw in a copy of my formula. I’m sure one of my friends can help you apply it to more clothes. Stay dressed, Flame brain. Your friend, Spidey.” 

“We’ve already begun work replicating the formula and applying it to clothing for him.” Maria began as she eyed the dancing flames atop Johnny’s head as he held out the shorts with childlike wonder. 

“Spiderman, whoever he is, actually cracked it before we could. A few tweaks and we should be able to make Johnny a uniform to wear during training and under his regular attire to keep from… flashing the public if something were to happen.” 

“That’s great, right, Johnny?” Sue mused as she grinned watching her brother over the moon over a pair of shorts. “Earth to Johnny.” She laughed as he startled looking from Sue to Maria and back again. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s great. Yeah. Gunna, uhh, go get ready for training.” 

“Uh huh,” Sue smirked. “Don’t stand in front of the mirror too long.” 

  


Training was a special kind of hell. Johnny wanted to fly. He wanted it so bad he could taste it and still, nothing he did got him off the ground. Wreathing himself in flames was easy enough, he just had to focus for a minute and his body would ignite without issue. The boxers from Spiderman worked, surprisingly, and he was free to walk around the shooting range completely lit up. 

“Focus, Johnny,” Sue’s voice called over the intercom. “What were you dreaming about this morning?” 

“Pizza!” He called back with a roll of his eyes. Looking around the room he frowned before looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes. He thought back to his dream, to the feeling of flying. To pushing himself across the skies, using the heat at the center of his chest, from his core and breathed as he focused on the feeling. And he focused. And focused. And focused until the warmth began to fade and with it the fire around him. 

“Johnny?” Sue’s voice called over the intercom. “Everything, okay?” 

“Yeah,” he called back after another minute of trying to concentrate. “I just don’t know the feeling to focus on.” 

“What?” It was Maria who answered, confusion clear in her voice. “Feeling?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed before closing his eyes and igniting once more. “I can get this one just fine. But I’ve never thought about flying before. Or what it might—I dunno, but hey—at least I can do this now?” Johnny grinned as he pointed a finger at the target down range and, forming a gun shape with his hand. He exhaled, focusing the on the sensation of the heat he felt at his core to the tip of his finger. A flame lit and, after a brief pause, he closed one eye as he lowered his thumb as if to fire the gun. 

The blast of fire that followed was intense, searing and scorching across the gap between Johnny and the target. So much so that the fire alarms sounded before Johnny was once again hosed down with anti-flame foam. 

“Come on!” 

  


A shower was just what Johnny needed to clear his mind. And the foam. He leaned against the white tiles of his shower, groaning into the pressure of the water as he let his mind drift. He knew what he’d been dreaming. He’d been flying. Flying next to Spiderman as he swung about the city. Dreaming he was a hero right along side his friend. A hero. 

Training had proven to give him better concentration. More stamina. And he could roll out of the way of Mara Hill’s roundhouse kick, which, unto itself was a feat. He was fast and quick on his feet. If only he didn’t have to use them if a fight broke out. 

Frowning at the sudden increase in steam, another groan followed as he put a hand against the tile with a long sigh. Despite his months of training, his emotions still flared up. He was only sixteen. 

“Come on, Storm. Get yourself together. Push on, Johnny. Push on.” 

Muttering his father’s old mantra, he did just that. Dressing in the… less than stylish but not quite _ugly_ sweater Reed had gotten him for Christmas pictures, Johnny wandered the living quarters they had been given until he found himself in the living room. The large orange rock thing, Ben, Johnny had given up on never not teasing him again sat on the couch trying to enjoy a Christmas Carol as Sue and Reed went back and forth, as usual about which was the better version of the movie. Sighing, he sat himself down next to Ben who glanced his way as Johnny pulled out his phone. 

“You alright, Matchstick?” Ben asked. His voice was rough, far more than it had been when he was… well, human. Were any of them still human? He didn’t want think about such things and shook his head before blinking as Ben’s rocky face tilted upward. Well, at least he still had eyebrows. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, Rocky. No need to fall to pieces over me.” Johnny grinned as Ben rolled his eyes before turning back to the movie. 

“You’ll get it,” he huffed before turning the volume up in defiance of Sue and Reed’s continued debate and Johnny’s snicker. The movie made a point for Johnny. Past. Present. Future. And while he was glad there were no ghosts involved in his life, at least ones with chains, he let the message sink in as he watched the credits roll. Before the Snap he was proud and sure of himself. He was _sure_ he was going into NASCAR. _Sure,_ he going to be prom king. 

And in a snap, he lost five years. 

It was like a dream. Waking up in another world. One without parents. Without his friends. Without his life. It had all been stolen. 

Even so, his present hadn’t been so bad. Even the stay in the hospital hadn’t been completely horrible. He’d gone home with superpowers. Powers that gave him the chance to meet his hero, Spiderman. To become friends with him. And his future? Well, he had big plans for that. 

If he could ever get the hang of flying. 

“It’s late, Johnny,” Sue’s whispered as she turned the screen off. Ben’s snoring the only other sound in the room as she returned from walking Reed to bed. “Why don’t you get some sleep? Just because you’re on break doesn’t mean you don’t need sleep. We’ve got Christmas breakfast to contend with too.” 

“I know,” Johnny grinned as he stood. “I’m gunna hit the roof really quick. I want some air.” 

“The roof? Johnny, I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s almost two in the morning.” Sue frowned as she whispered moving closer. 

“Sue,” Johnny grinned wider. “I can set people on fire. Besides, if anyone is going to attack me on the roof, early Christmas morning, well, then it was going to happen anyway. And I can be a first alarm.” 

“ _Johnny_.” 

“I’m joking, sis. Calm down. I’ll only be a little while, I promise. I won’t even get cold.” 

  


The roof was empty save for a few external generators. It should have been cold, but Johnny hadn't felt cold since he came back from Europe. Not really. And he found comfort as he walked to the ledge and sat down, legs hanging off as he watched the buildings around him. Early Christmas morning and all he could think about was flying. Not how he missed his parents. Not how he missed his old life. Not how he missed his friends who continued without him. 

Sighing as he pulled his knees to his chest, arms around his legs as he rested his chin upon his knee set his gaze upon the streets below his five-story view. New York City had the best views if you knew where to look. 

“Not planning on jumping, are you?” 

Johnny found himself smiling at the question. He didn’t turn to find the owner of the voice, knowing it so well from hearing it nearly half a dozen times in person now. And even before that, it seemed so familiar, like Johnny really _knew_ him. 

“Nope,” he answered. “Just, waiting for the sun.” 

“Can’t wait that long to open your presents, huh?” Spiderman joked as he moved and sat himself down next to Johnny looking down at the streets. “I guess you don’t get cold. Not with fire powers. Do you?” 

“Nope,” Johnny smiled. “Don’t eat flies, do you? With Spider powers?” 

“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious, Sparky.” 

“Thanks, my friends sure think so.” 

“What’re you doing here, Spidey?” 

“Just finished my patrol,” he answered with surprising honesty. “You’d be surprised how many crimes take place early Christmas morning. I figured, if the cops can do it. I can do it.” Johnny nodded slowly and let a comfortable silence fall between them. 

“I found out I can fly earlier,” he murmured after a spell. “Just haven’t figured that out yet.” 

“Wow,” Spiderman chuckled. “I’m jealous.” 

“Sure, you are,” Johnny grinned finally looking over and gawking at once at the sight of Spiderman wearing the scarf he had given him. “You’re wearing it.” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I lied about the insulation.” It was the first time he heard Spiderman laugh, a hand moving to the back of his neck as he rubbed it awkwardly. The sound of it made Johnny grin wider, his cheeks coloring pink as he turned back to look at the streets. 

“Glad you could use it.” 

“You get mine?” Spiderman asked, head tilted as he eyed Johnny and the pink coloring of Johnny’s face intensified. 

“Yup,” he laughed. “Wearing them right now.” 

“Well, that’s awkward.” Spiderman laughed once more, clearing his throat after. “I should get going, Johnny. Don’t stay out here too long. Unless you plan on jumping. Then I’ll have to stick around. Can’t have my hot-headed buddy trying to fly when I’m not looking.” 

“Nah, not today. Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Hey,” Spiderman began before placing a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, the blonde teen looking up to find his head tilted. “You’re okay, right? I can stick around if you need someone to talk to.” 

“I’m okay,” he smiled. “Just missing my parents is all. It’ll pass. I just need to distract myself before trying to sleep.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

Johnny stared for a quiet minute before shaking his head slowly. “No. No, I’m okay. They died during the years of the Snap. I just, I needed a little air is all. I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay,” Spiderman yawned. “Then I’ll be fine right here next to you.” 

Frowning Johnny turned to look at Spiderman once more to find him sitting a little closer, laying back, arms behind his head. “You really don’t have to stay, Spidey.” 

“We’re friends, right?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Then I’m staying.” 

Sighing Johnny turned his gaze back toward the streets, looking up between the buildings as the sun slowly began to crest the horizon the longer he sat there. And to his credit, Spiderman sat beside him not saying anything. No apology for the loss of his family. No condolences or poor attempts at consoling him. Just a quiet reassurance he was there. It wasn’t until the sun rose higher and the city began its morning cycle of coffee and Christmas greetings that Johnny spoke up after hours of silence. 

“Merry Christmas, Spidey.” 

“Merry Christmas, Sparky.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Dancing was one of the few things in life Johnny believed could never be ruined. Dancing with MJ was proof of his theory. What began as a New Years Eve pre-game, helping MJ set up quickly devolved into hanging out in the name of ‘ _drastically improving’_ Johnny’s taste in music. 

What MJ wasn’t expecting was Johnny’s ability to move his body. Head back as he laughed, MJ stared a moment before joining him, Johnny moved to the steady beat without pause or reluctance. Hips, shoulders, and sure steps followed the song he’d never heard before. But then, he didn’t need to know the singer to follow the beat. It was solid and clear as the day. Pausing, mouth agape for show as MJ stepped closer to show her own moves off the pair laughed. 

They danced through the album, the artists changing and still they moved. Dancing until they gleamed and glistened with sweat, and their laughs came with flushed faces. Johnny was sure then, he’d made a real friend in Michelle Jones who grinned back at him, pulling her hair back into a bun before moving back into her previous dance moves. 

“Oh,” came a soft voice between the beats of the song. It didn’t stop the pair from dancing, only to turn toward the door to find Peter Parker holding pizza boxes and a bright flush across his face as he stared. 

“I think you broke your boyfriend, MJ,” Johnny laughed before swiping the remote off the counter and turning the music up louder. 

“Come on, Tiger,” her laugh followed Johnny’s as she took the pizzas and setting them on the table littered with snacks and soda already, dragged Peter back toward Johnny. Brow arched as Peter stood still, flushing a brighter red shook his head. Sandwiching the red-faced boy between them, Johnny met MJ’s eyes with a grin as he reached up and took hold of Peter’s shoulders. Finding MJ’s grin in return, he knew she’d found Peter’s hips as a sound of surprise escaped him. Laughing louder, Johnny moved Peter’s shoulders to the beat of the next song as he moved. 

“Come on, Parker. You can dance. It isn’t hard.” 

“Stop thinking, nerd,” MJ teased. 

“New year, new you, Pete,” Johnny added and found an odd delight in seeing Peter’s ears burn a darker red. It took another two songs before Peter moved well enough on his own. Turning from the couple and closing his eyes, Johnny let himself fall into the rhythm of the music before turning at the sound of the door closing and met the gaze of Ned standing at the doorway holding several bags and looking very confused. 

“Uhh, do I have the right place?” 

“Ned!” 

  


“I’ll run down to the store and grab more,” Johnny began as he waved off the looks his friends gave him. “It’s at the corner, guys. Come on. Who’s gunna mug me for some chips?” 

“People with eyes and want free stuff?” Ned questioned with a tilt of his head. He’d returned from the islands tanned and looking far happier than when he’d left. Lucky nerd and with his family vacations to Hawaii. 

“What?” Johnny asked as he turned back to eye his friends who stood in on unison, Peter and MJ crossing their arms as Ned frowned at him. “Third times the charm, guys, come on.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Peter said as he glanced toward MJ with a smile. “To help with the bags.” 

“Mmm, careful, MJ, this could be the turning point I steal your man,” Johnny teased looked about for his phone, not minding either of his friends as MJ snorted in reply. He missed the color that flooded Peter’s face and the cough from Ned. “Ah, there it is. Okay. Come on, Parker. Let’s go pay too much for Oreos and Doritos.” 

Despite being at the corner of the street, the walk was longer than Johnny expected. Or maybe it was the odd silence that settled between he and Peter. Johnny guessed it was cold, the color across Peter’s face and slight shake to his frame giving away that his jacket wasn’t enough in the early evening of New York’s cold winter. 

“You should have stayed with MJ and Ned,” Johnny chuckled as he moved closer, arm slinging around Peter as they walked. Shooting his friend a grin, he watched Peter’s eyes narrow before shuffling closer. 

“Last time we left you alone you got mugged, dude.” He grumbled in reply. “And why are you so warm?” 

“I run hot. Don’t change the subject. You should have stayed with them if you only brought a hoodie. Dude, come on. It’s probably going to drop faster than the ball.” 

“I lost my coat.” 

“Again? Pete, come on. It’s the middle of winter. I know Aunt May isn’t gunna let you walk around in just a red hoodie all of January.” Johnny snorted before tugging on the hood that covered Peter’s head. He grinned as his friend shot him a soft glare. 

“She doesn’t know. You get mugged. I lose clothes. And backpacks. Oh look, the store,” Peter added before moving faster and into the warmth of the convenience store leaving Johnny to chuckle. 

  


The call from Sue confused Johnny. Phone pressed between his ear and shoulder as he waited in line, Peter’s arms also packed with snacks as he stood frowning at Johnny, the pair of boy’s turned toward the television behind the glass separating the counter as the cashier watched along with the small crowd in the store. People running in crowds from something in Time’s Square. Packed with people the news anchor began to go in on details as Johnny looked toward Peter who kept his eyes on screen. 

“Johnny are you listening to me? Go back to your friend’s and _stay there_. You kids stay off the streets and lock the doors. I’m going to call the Jones and--,” Sue continued as Johnny turned back toward the screen. 

“Where’s Spiderman?” He murmured more to himself than anyone, Peter and Sue both replying, oddly enough, in the same tone. 

“Johnny, go back to your friends.” 

“Johnny, go back to MJ’s.” 

“What? I--, I can’t talk to two people at once. I promise to go back to MJ’s, Sue. I’ll call you when I get there.” 

“Johnny don’t you dare--,” her voice cut off as Johnny ended the call. Frowning as he shifted bags into one arm as he pocketed his phone he raised a brow toward Peter who glanced back toward the screen. 

“Dude, what’re you talking about. You can’t carry all this back to MJ’s alone. Besides, you’ll get mugged or something. Trust me. I’d know. If you’re scared,” Johnny glanced toward the screen once more. “It’s in Time Square. That’s blocks away, Pete. We’re safe.” 

“I--,” Peter’s eyes grew wider the longer he watched the screen. “I gotta call May. She said she was going to the ball drop with Happy.” 

“With who--? _Peter wait!_ ” Johnny called as he watched Peter drop the bags of chips, cookies and dash out of the door. Gaping after his friend before doing the same. “I’m sorry! I’ll come back and pay for those in a—later!” 

Chasing after his friend, Johnny paused at the edge of the street looking around. He was _sure_ he’d seen Peter run about the corner but--, pulling out his phone he ended the call from his sister to call Peter. Worrying his bottom lip he looked around, squinting in the evening light for his friend’s red hoodie only to groan when the call when to voice mail. Well, he’d said he was going to call his aunt. It was then he saw the red hoodie, running from another alleyway and into the crowd of people. 

“Peter!” Johnny called before shoving his phone in his pocket and running after him. Johnny was a runner. He could catch nerdy Peter Parker. 

  


Johnny panted as he leaned against the crosswalk post twelve blocks later. The figure in the red hoodie turned out to be a stranger in an oddly similar hoodie to Peter’s. A guy who frowned and told him to ‘ _fuck off’_ when he’d finally caught him. Sweat rolling down his face, he pulled his phone out. Several missed calls from his sister and none from Peter. He could see the texts following from his sister and groaned in annoyance before attempting to call Peter once more. When it once again went to voicemail he groaned before calling MJ. 

“Is Peter with you?” He asked, out of breath as MJ picked up. Johnny could hear the laugh die out on her voice at once. 

“What? No. You guys aren’t at the store?” 

“We were but--,” Johnny panted before continuing as he looked around in hopes of seeing his friend. “He said May was on a date at Times Square and something was going on there. Said he was going to call her and then just took off. Did he go back to your place—” he started as MJ cut him off. Johnny could hear the music go silent and the news broadcaster’s voice replace it as they talked. 

“Johnny come back. It’s dangerous. Peter’ll be fine. You need to come back—” 

“I’m not gunna leave him by himself out here!” 

“Peter will be _fine_. You--- look, don’t come back if you can’t. Just go find some place to wait out--,” 

“I’ll call you when I find him.” Johnny huffed before ending the call and once more shoving his phone in his pocket. Biting his bottom lip, he glanced about the crowds. Many stood staring at their phones, watching the news as other hurried as far away from the Square as they could. Another fifteen minutes and he could be there. 

“I swear to god,” Johnny groaned as he pushed off the post. “If you don’t join track with me after this, I’m kicking your ass, Parker.” 

  


New York city was a dangerous place. New Year’s Eve made it even more so. 

Johnny Storm knew that just as well as anyone else who lived in the greatest city in the world. Still, nothing prepared him for seeing his hero have his ass handed to him in the middle of time’s square. Whatever it was, _who_ ever it was, seemed to be made from sand and a sickening pulse ran through Johnny as watched the creature—the man—the villain smash Spiderman into building after building after building before throwing him onto the ground. The fight had dragged on for what seemed hours. Destroying block after block as Spiderman did his best to clear civilians out of the way. Which included Johnny as he screamed for his friend. 

“Go! Get out of here!” Spiderman groaned from the ground as he scrambled to his feet, shooting a line onto the nearest building before being smashed onto the ground once more by a massive fist made of sand. Yards away from Johnny who watched in horror. 

Fear gripped Johnny as he continued to watch. Locked into place as his heart raced, dread and wonder mixing into a potent cocktail that warmed him at the center. He could hear his sister screaming his name, for him to run, just like Spiderman had but— it couldn’t be. Sue wouldn’t go toward danger. She was too smart for that. Unlike Johnny. 

He pushed through the screaming crowds as he they ran opposite him. Away from the fight. He couldn’t see Spiderman, couldn’t see him under all the sand that swirled up and around like it was alive. Images of Europe flashed through his mind. The elementals that had plagued Europe all summer and now one in the middle of New York? Shaking his head, he pushed through the crowds as he took off the jacket his sister had given him for Christmas before tossing it onto a bench before rushing toward the fight. 

How Sue had found him in the chaos was beyond him. But he could ask questions later. Spiderman needed his help. His _friend_ needed his help. And he could only hope Peter was safe somewhere out of the way. 

The fight had been given a wide berth, police chasing after the fight and beginning to set up a perimeter to keep people out. He still couldn’t see Spiderman and his fear doubled. Johnny could feel the heat in his chest rising, burning, scorching it’s way outward as he ran, people yelping like they had been burned as he brushed past them. 

“Come on, Spiderman,” he whispered pushing past the crowd until he was met with Police holding their arms out. Cars and barricade bars were set before him and Johnny leaned against the bar, eyes wide as he searched for Spiderman in the swirling mass of sand. The smell of burning, melting plastic caught his attention briefly as he looked down to find the barricade giving way to his increasing heat. His heart was racing and before he could think, he was running into the swirling mass. 

“Hey asshole!” He screamed. Scooping up what he could as he moved, debris, trash, left packages. Anything and everything he could lift became a weapon as he tossed it into the mass of sand. It ignited, anything and everything ignited as he threw it and after the fourth flaming object, a chemistry book no less, the sand seemed to notice him. “Let my friend go!” 

“Push on, Storm. Push on,” he muttered as the sand split, a flash of red and black giving Johnny hope before another massive hand began to form. He could hear Sue screaming for him to run distantly. Could hear the police screaming for him to come back. And he could hear his father’s voice telling him to push on. 

“Guess you never took high school chem,” Johnny grinned as he fed into the heat that clawed at his chest. His body ignited at once. Bright flames curled about him, hair flowing as if in water as heat came off him in waves. “Don’t you know what fire does to sand?” 

He didn’t think about flying. There was no time to. There was no time to tap into the emotions that controlled his powers, that he kept in check. He couldn’t think, only act, only _feel_. And what he felt in the moment? Well, he didn’t have a name for the emotion. 

“I said--,” the massive fist of sand slammed down upon him. He expected it to hurt. Expected to die. To fail as he had the last few months in training. And even so, he could hear his father telling him to press on. 

Flames burst through the sand, a gravelly, stone grinding together sound following in what could only be a scream as Johnny flew through the first and high above the mass of sand, he could clearly see now… was a person. The glimpse of red and black flashed again and Johnny’s jaw clenched as he balled his fists. “I said let Spiderman go!” 

Hands out, he focused on the anger he felt. Focused on the image in his mind he wanted his fire to take and it did. Scorching from the palm of his hands, the fire slammed into the sand and another groaning sound followed before the sound of shattering glass echoed moments after. The cloud of sand slowly began to shrink as Johnny poured his anger and frustration into it. Never seeing another fist swinging at him. 

Sand, when packed into a car sized fist, hurt. 

The air left his lungs at once as Johnny gasped, flying several feet through the air, fire out as the world spun around him. He wondered if he’d helped at all. If he’d bought Spiderman time or a way out to defeat the monster if he’d finally— it was then a strong pair of arms righted his spin out of the air and upward once more, away from the fight. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Hot stuff,” an all too familiar voice teased. Tired, out of breath and very much alive, Spiderman lay Johnny atop a roof. Panting, he turned back toward the cloud of sand that took on the shape of a human. A Sandman and looking back at Johnny knelt beside him. “You okay?” 

Johnny blinked up at Spiderman. He could see parts of his mask had worn away. Friction burned red marks across his exposed cheek, Johnny could see a wide, fear filled brown eye looking him over and smiled. The world was spinning, and his side hurt but he was alive. 

“M’fine,” he coughed. “Just, just need a minute, Spidey.” 

“You take your minute here, Sparky. You’re done. Thanks for the save.” He said before turning back toward the Sandman and swinging off the roof’s building. Johnny groaned as he put a hand to his head. Shaking it, he frowned and attempted to stand only to fall back on his rear with a grunt. He blinked harder and shook his head again to make the world stop spinning. And it did a minute later, Spiderman leading the Sandman toward a fire hydrant before spraying it. Another minute a cement truck was thrown into the swirling mass of wet sand before Spiderman was back at his side. Pulling him to his feet, he panted as he gestured back toward the now gray swirling mass. 

“Wish I knew how to quit you, Sparky,” he quipped before wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and taking off the roof with a tug of his web line. “One more round, Johnny. For the home team.” 

“For the home team,” Johnny agreed as he held onto Spiderman. Finding an odd comfort in how Spiderman’s humor fell in line with his own. His vision swam, his body hurt, and he was _pissed_. Setting Johnny on the ground, Spiderman looked back toward the Sandman before glancing at Johnny. 

“One shot,” he said. “That’s all we’ll get.” 

“I’ve got this, Spidey,” Johnny nodded. 

“I know.” 

Johnny couldn’t remember much of what happened after he watched Spiderman lure the Sandman closer. He couldn’t remember reigniting himself, nor could he remember screaming as he poured his hatred, self-loathing, pain, and his _guilt_ into the fire that seemed to burn hotter and brighter the longer he screamed. The fire scorched through the air and slammed into the Sandman as the scream returned upon impact. All he could hear was his father’s voice before falling to his knees and the world going black. 

_Push on,_ _Johnny_ . 


	8. Chapter 8

“Johnathon Lowell Spencer Storm you open this door this instance—” 

The issue with grounding a teenager in New York came with the issue of attitude. Raising a young independent thinker usually meant trouble when attempting to discipline. Add in superpowers and live media coverage of her powered younger sibling fighting alongside Spiderman and Susan Storm was a little out of her depth. 

Sue banged on the door before looking through the monitors of the training room to find her brother completely ignoring the sounds of her and several facilitators attempting to open the doors. Instead, the blonde teen on the screen danced about, a living flame as he moonwalked to music she couldn’t hear. 

A week of not leaving his room save for training may not have been the most ideal move for Susan Storm. But she had expected her brother to take his punishment with _some_ form of maturity. Even if he had helped saved the city. Even if he hadn’t taken kindly to her scolding. 

Only when her younger brother began to air guitar, a different song she could only assume as the flames around him began sparking as he continued to dance about once more did she resign herself to waiting. At least he couldn’t cause trouble. 

“Dr. Storm, should we contact Commander--, erm, Ex-Commander Hill?” asked her assistant, a worried and sweat drenched young man who eyed the monitor with anxiety. 

“No,” Sue sighed as she closed her eyes, one hand rubbing her forehead as the start of a migraine began to take hold. “He’ll get hungry eventually. How bad is the media shit storm outside?” 

  


“ _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days. Through the fire and the flames, we carry on!”_ Johnny sang as he jumped through the air, continuing to strum his air guitar until the flames that engulfed him stretched out and took the shape of one. Laughing into the blaring music, the sound neared a cackle before he continued to sing at the top of his lungs. 

“ _Day after day this misery must go on!”_

He wasn’t sure when his feet had left the ground, too focused on the music and matching the strums of his fire guitar to the strums of the song. The sparks of color from the door he had welded shut half an hour ago briefly caught his attention. Lifting a finger from the guitar he pointed it at the door and, with a smirk glanced toward the cameras above the door before blasting it with fire. The smell of melting metal hit him a few seconds later before he turned to his music as the guitar solo began. 

A week. A week since he’d helped Spiderman protect the city from the Sandman. A week since he’d saved Spiderman’s life. A week since the wall-crawler had laid into him about risking his life. That he didn’t _need_ someone who’d risk their life without training. 

So, Johnny trained. 

Flying came easier if he didn’t focus too hard on it. Like the rest of his powers, he’d found the feeling at the edge of his consciousness and tugged at it. Thoughts didn’t trigger his powers, not really, the feelings attached to them did and he knew exactly which feeling gave him access to his flying capabilities. Even if he refused to tell his sister. 

Unlike Sue, Reed, and Ben, Johnny’s powers seemed intimately linked to his emotional state. A terrible combination for a teenager with aspirations of being a hero and a short fuse. 

Johnny’s phone had melted in the fight. His computer had been gone when he’d been released from his hospital room two days after the fight and the channels available to him during the daytime were, and he was quite sure, killing his brain cells. How many times did he need to watch the documentary on the African birds before he lost it? 

Again, the song changed, and the fire guitar vanishing as Johnny leaned back to test the limit of his control. Closing his eyes, he sighed as his flames kept him aloft. 

Three playlists later, the door finally came crashing down and a very annoyed looking Maria Hill folded her arms as she raised a brow at him. Ben stood beside her, arms crossed in all of his rocky glory as he shook his head. Sue and Reed looked on disappointed and Johnny, for once in nearly a year, felt oddly normal. 

“Johnny?” 

“Hey Doc,” he grinned. 

“I see you’ve figured out how to control more of your powers.” 

“Boredom works wonders, Doc.” 

“Well then,” she smiled. The look one of the few causes of the nervous pits in Johnny’s stomach. “I guess we’ll need to adjust your training, won’t we?” 

  


There was a new phone waiting for him at breakfast in the morning. Sue and Reed lost behind reports and papers as Johnny sat down. Sore and bruised, he looked from the phone to his sister and back before clearing his throat. 

“This uh,” he started. “This for me?” 

“Good morning, Johnny,” Reed began with a smile as he looked up from his reports. Glancing at the phone still in the box, he glanced toward Sue and back to Johnny before gesturing with his head at an odd angle as he stretched for his cup of coffee. 

“That’s still weird,” Johnny murmured as he watched Reed’s body stretch and move. “I’m glad I got the cool powers.” 

“Johnny,” Sue warned finally putting her paper down with a deep sigh. He could see the bags under his sister’s eyes and felt the guilt well up in him at once. Chewing on his bottom lip he offered a weak smile in return. 

“That phone is so I can reach you when you go out. Maria and I have concluded that, if you’re going to be out there and, really, we’re going to let you go out _trusting_ you to behave rather than try and keep you here and wait for you to attempt some jail break.” Sue sighed once more after leaning forward to make sure Johnny understood, gaining only a slow nod in return. 

“You’re still grounded. But you did a good thing. So, while Maria and I sort out what to do about all this media coverage and everyone wanting to interview the—they’re calling you a lot of things, Johnny. Maybe ask your friends to help you pick a name. Maybe Spiderman since he was so adamant about protecting you.” 

At the mention of Spiderman Johnny’s face turned bright pink. The lecture he’d gotten, from Spiderman of all people still fresh in his mind. He could hear his hero’s voice hit new octaves as he flailed his arms as Johnny gazed up at him, grinning as the world once again spun around him. He remembered the annoyance, the anger, and the relief that he was okay. He remembered Spiderman hugging him a little too tightly, muttering under his breath that he was glad he was okay despite the nasty purple coloring along his right side. 

“Johnny?” Sue’s voice pulled him back to the present and he pulled the box with his new phone toward him. “I dunno if Spidey is still too mad at me to help. You and he would get along really well.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. He gave me a lecture before he figured out you were my sister and, you know, you weren’t joking about bringing down the building if he didn’t bring me back down to you.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’ll uhh, see if I have any friends left. If I don’t, forewarning: I’m going to snot all over your good lab coat. I wonder if my snot is flammable…” 

  


Johnny watched the update bar slowly tick toward competition on his new phone. Head hanging off his bed as he stared at the device upside down sighed. Letting his mind wander, he closed his eyes and slumped, letting his arms fall off the bed further as he slowly began to slide off of the bed and onto the floor. 

It had been a week since the fight. Well, a little over a week. A week and some change. A week and—he hadn’t called his friends. MJ would have two journals worth of questions for him. Ned would probably ask a million questions as well and Peter—his eyes snapped open at the thought of Peter Parker. Where had he gone? Why had he run off? Did he— 

His phone vibrated and chimed at the finished update and Johnny quickly turned over as he hit the floor with a grunt. Unmoving from his position, he quickly punched in all of his account information and licked his lips as the cloud signed him in. 

Biting his bottom lip, he watched the loading icon for all of a second before his phone began to chime and vibrate over and over again. Johnny’s eyes lit up as the number of text messages increased for twelve, to thirty-seven to nearly eighty. Instantly, he wondered what his social media apps would look like when they loaded and put the idea aside as he tapped on the text message icon at the bottom and began to read. 

A lot of new numbers, classmates he found out asking if he’d always had powers. Some were asking if he was single. Others wanting pictures. Then he got to his friends and laughed at the string of messages they left. 

MJ, as always, made him cackle in two seconds flat. 

_Johnny?_

_Johnny this isn’t cool. Where are you?_

_O M G WHY ARE YOU ON TV?!_

_YOU HAVE POWERS?! YOU PRICK!_

_You can FLY?!_

_I hate you_

_JK_

_No really. I hate you._

_DODGE BOY! IF YOU CAN DANCE YOU CAN DODGE_

_Please don’t be dead._

_Johnny?_

_Dude, it’s been 3 days this isn’t funny._

_Day 4 and still not funny._

_5 days, Storm. I’m calling the police._

_Turns out you can’t file a missing person if you’re at home._

_And I just realized none of us know where you live_

_CALL. ME._

Ned’s texts came next. A million questions that had him laughing just as hard. His friends cared. They were a little weird but then so was he. 

_DUDE YOU HAVE POWERS?!?!_

_JOHNNY YOU CAN FLY?!_

_DUDE DON’T DIE!!!!!_

_How hot can you burn?_

_Do you get burns?_

Grinning wider the more he read he moved from Ned’s texts to Peter’s and blinked as he found only two waiting for him. Which, given how MJ and Ned acted, seemed odd. 

_I’m sorry._

_Are you okay?_

Feeling his brow narrow as he reread the messages a dozen times he slumped as he eyed the words on the screen. Was Peter not impressed? Annoyance crept up on him and without thinking, he hit call on the contact. Johnny was two rings in when he realized what he was doing and Peter chose then to pick up. 

“Johnny?” 

“Nope. Just the ghost of Johnny past calling to schedule your haunting. Does eight PM work for you?” He teased without pause. Panic rose in the pit of his stomach as silence fell on the other end of the phone before Peter chuckled softly. 

“I’ve got Jason chasing me down fifth at eight, actually. Could you move it up? I’m pretty open around six.” 

“I dunno. These hauntings take a while. You might need to tell Jason you’ll have to reschedule. Your Ghost of Johnny past visit takes precedence.” 

“Oh. Well then. Why didn’t you just say so blondie?” 

Johnny laughed as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Peter went quiet as his own laughter died down and both spoke at the same time before laughing once again. 

“Go ahead,” Peter managed between laughs. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you. About the whole, hey, I’ve got powers thing. I didn’t--, I wasn’t supposed to show or tell anyone. It was… nothing personal?” 

“Johnny,” Peter laughed. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I ran off thinking Aunt May was in trouble and that got you beat up by a monster. _I’m_ sorry. I don’t care you have powers. I mean, it’s cool! I’ve got all this ammo for new nicknames and—it explains a lot. But you’re still my friend, okay?” 

“Okay,” Johnny grinned despite Peter not being there to see it. “And don’t worry, if someone kidnaps you to get me to show up, I’ll come save you.” 

“Oh jeeze,” Peter laughed again, harder that time. “You’re my _hero_ , Mr. Storm.” 

“So,” Johnny chuckled as he licked his lips. “I still haven’t called MJ yet. On a scale of one to—” 

“Oh,” Peter smirked. He could feel it through the call. “You’re a dead man, Johnny.” 

“You’re a dead man, Johnny Storm,” MJ nearly growled as she answered the phone. First ring. Oh, he was in trouble. “I can’t believe you took a week to call me back. A week!” She paused. “You’re okay?” 

“I’m alive?” Johnny offered. 

“For now.” 

“Please, Ma’am, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Storm. It won’t end well.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m gunna do it again. If Spiderman’ll let me.” 

“Spiderman, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny’s voice brightened. “Spiderman. I just--, I need to figure out a good name so when I hit him with the partnership offer he won’t outright refuse me again.” 

“Wait,” MJ muttered. “Spiderman knew you had powers before me too?” 

“Well,” Johnny sighed. “He’s saved me a couple of times. The first time was when I set my apartment complex on fire. On _accident_. I didn’t know I had powers then and—well, he was pretty cool. We’re friends now, so—” 

“Wait, wait wait,” MJ cut in. “He saved and made friends? You’re friends with Spiderman?” 

“Yeah, we got each other Christmas presents and everything.” 

The only thing more frightening than MJ’s anger was her silence. Over the months of becoming friends Johnny knew that meant she was thinking and deep thinking from MJ usually meant more trouble than he wanted. 

“MJ--,” 

“Hm? Oh, sorry. Was just thinking of how you’re gunna make this up to us.” 

“Uhh, how?” 

“Milkshakes at Gerry’s. Duh,” MJ laughed as Johnny whined in reply. “Your treat.” 

“But Peter eats like two pregnant women put together!” 

“The price you pay for lying to your friends, Firefly. The price you pay. Oh and one last question?” MJ teased and Johnny could feel his stomach drop knowing the puns would never end now that his friends knew. 

“How often do your pants _really_ catch fire?” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Where do you live, Johnny?” 

The question came after a fit of laughter as Johnny watched Peter make faces trying to tie the stem of a cherry with his mouth. Teasingly, Johnny held his perfectly tied stem out for Peter to look at once more before curling his tongue back into his mouth. Eyes turning from Peter to MJ who sat beside him, he pushed the stem to the side of his mouth as he hummed. 

“I live at a hospital for people like me. Well, a research facility. With my family.” Johnny shrugged before pushing the stem back onto the tip of his before picking it up with his fingers and setting it onto the napkin where three others like it sat. Reaching for his shake he grinned as Peter frowned looking at his own gnawed stem before throwing it onto his own napkin with a huff of annoyance. 

“What’s it called?” MJ continued as she smirked as Peter popped another cherry into his mouth and began another attempt. Johnny watched with a matching smirk before answering. 

“The hospital? Or the research facility? It’s the fancy place they just built. The Stark Memorial,” Johnny paused as his eyes found Peter’s face. He’d frowned at the name and Johnny winced in reply. 

“Sorry,” he murmured as Peter shook his head before plucking another ruined stem from his mouth. 

“It’s okay.” Peter said as he reached for another cherry from the bowl in the middle of the table. 

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded as he looked back to MJ. “I live there.” 

“With your… sister?” MJ asked. 

“My sister, her boyfriend and his best friend. We all,” Johnny glanced around before making a gesture with his hand and shrugged. “Sue and Reed are pretty sure it happened in Europe. But I was the only one who got super sick because fire powers are volatile? Go figure,” he snorted in amusement. 

“So, you guys all have powers?” MJ pressed as she squinted at him. 

“Yeah,” Johnny began as he held up a hand to count off. “I can burst into flames, shoot fire and fly. Sue can turn invisible and do crazy forcefield stuff. Ben is… like a giant living rock thing. Super strong too. And Reed can stretch. It’s kinda gross actually.” 

“Reed? As in Reed Richards?!” Peter pipped in, eyes widening. “I just got done reading his latest article on unstable molecules and the applications that could be put to use for—” 

“Dude,” Johnny sighed. “Your nerd is showing. We’re in public, Parker.” 

Peter threw a spit covered stem at Johnny who laughed and dodged last second with a wiggle of his brow in reply. 

“Your sister is a doctor too then? Like Reed?” MJ questioned as she raised a brow at Peter who grinned, cheeks a faint pink before shrugging. 

“Mmm, yeah. Sue’s super smart. I just got the looks,” Johnny continued as reached for a cherry and frowned as Peter swatted his hand and took one for himself. “Ow, I need that,” he grumbled. 

“Yeah,” MJ smirked. “For trying to hold Spiderman’s hand later, right?” 

Johnny did his best not to react. Yet his best wasn’t good enough as he choked, face red as he pounded on his chest, coughing. Eyes wide he stared at MJ before whining as she cackled in reply. 

“Dude! That was uncool!” Johnny groaned. “I just admire him is all. Don’t make it weird, MJ.” 

“You like Spiderman?” Peter question, his own face oddly red as he stared. 

“Yes? No. No, not like that. I think he’s super cool and a hero and I wanna be like him. But he’s way out of my league. He’s saved me enough times for me to know he’s super ripped and strong and I’m sexy but he’s out of this world sexy—stop looking at me like that. Why is Ned always gone when this stuff happens?! I’m gunna have to talk to Betty about stealing my buddy in times of dire need like this.” 

“I didn’t know you liked guys, Johnny,” Peter coughed as he eyed MJ who hadn’t stopped smirking since she’d teased him. 

“Boys. Girls. Doesn’t matter. If they’re cool or sexy or _both_ then I’m into ‘em,” Johnny shrugged as he reached for a cherry once more and whined as Peter slapped his hand away once more. 

“Stop being greedy and gimme one,” he huffed. 

“No way, I need to practice.” 

“I paid for ‘em!” 

“As penance for lying to us!” 

“Oh, you would have figured it out anyway. You’re both disgusting smart and pretty so it wouldn’t have gotten by you much longer anyway. Ah-hah! I win!” Johnny declared with a smug expression as he plopped another cherry into his mouth as he wiggled his brow at the pair of them. MJ smirking as she leaned into her hand as Peter groaned and brought a hand up to groan into it. 

“What?” 

“You think it’s too late to take back people knowing me?” Johnny asked as he walked beside Peter from MJ’s apartment. Hands shoved into his pockets he eyed his friend who winced in reply. 

“I dunno, Johnny. Seems kind of hard to take back something like that.” 

“Well, Spiderman did it.” 

“Yeah, well, Spiderman had help. SHIELD helped him.” 

Johnny simply hummed in reply as they began their walk to the bus station that would take Johnny back toward Stark Memorial. He pulled his hand from his pocket then, palm upward as he glanced toward Peter who watched, looking between Johnny and his hand as a flame ignited at the center of it. He laughed as Peter’s eyes widened and he looked around, the flame vanishing before he shoved shoulders with his friend who oddly didn’t budge at all. How often did Parker workout? Eesh. 

“Still,” Johnny murmured as he looked upward before shaking his head. “It would have been cool if he was someone I knew. Like Ned or Flash or even if _you_ were Spiderman. I mean, I’d have to give up on trying to like… y’know, ask him out. Not trying to get in the way of anything if he’s, y’know, taken. Do you think he’s got someone? What am I talking about? Of course, he does. But like, I meant… it’d be cool if I could hang with someone who got the whole powers thing. Ever since Europe I, I dunno, those elementals must have done something to me.” 

“I don’t think it was the elementals, Johnny,” Peter frowned, choosing to ignore most of Johnny’s rambling as he watched his friend. Concern brought Peter’s brow together and Johnny wanted nothing more than to pull them apart. “There’s this theory that—” 

“That they were all a hoax? I know, I know. But that’s all I’ve got to go on. Still. I just,” he sighed. “I want answers. Or someone to commiserate with me who _isn’t_ a decade older, y’know?” 

“Wow,” Peter started with a small smile. “I didn’t know you knew how to use decade correctly, Johnny.” 

Stopping in his tracks, Johnny glared at Peter who grinned back at him and, holding up his index finger, summoned a small flame at the tip of it. “That’s it, Parker. I’m burning your eyebrow off. C’mere.” 

  


Johnny found Spiderman on the roof waiting for him that night and felt his stomach drop at once. Swallowing the lump in his throat, in an odd moment of silence moved to join his favorite hero on the roof’s ledge. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Spidey,” he quipped with a grin. “Thought you’d be busy helping with post attack panic or… something.” 

“Well,” Spiderman began leaning back. “This is one of those somethings.” 

“Checking up on your partner?” Johnny grinned, hopeful as he kicked his legs back and forth once he took his seat. Spiderman gave a snort of amusement in reply but said nothing further. And silence fell between them as Johnny looked out over the city. 

“Race me,” he said after the silence became too much nearly an hour later. “Down the block.” 

“What?” Spiderman asked sitting up. “Race you? Not much of a runner, Johnny.” 

“No,” he laughed. “You swing and I’ll fly. Race me. I… I see how fast I am.” 

“I don’t know, Flamebrain. You sure you’ve got enough control to do that? How long can you even stay lit up?” 

“How long can you make webs?” 

“ _Touché_ ,” he laughed. A pause, and then “I make the webs at home. Not part of my powers. Just this old Spider-noggin.” 

Johnny blinked but grinning wider than he had in some time. “I can stay flamed on for—uhh, I dunno. A couple of hours? I haven’t really pushed it past that yet. Training is getting boring so—let’s race!” 

With a laugh Spiderman got to his feet, stretching and making a show of it. “Alright, Sparky. Where are we racing to? Just down the block? Up a skyscraper? Across the bridge. Actually, not that last one I hate Jersey.” 

“You sound like my friend Peter,” Johnny laughed before shaking his head and getting to his feet. He stretched, leaning back and sighing as he began to pull at his jacket, jeans, and shoes before Spiderman said something. 

“What’re you doing, Firefly?” 

“Taking my clothes off. Don’t want them to burn up. The Doc, Maria, she hasn’t come up with a solid suit that can handle long term use of my powers. So, down to the boxers it is. Why? Afraid you’ll get distracted, Spidey?” Johnny grinned as he looked over his shoulder, putting on his best smoldering look before his hair ignited in the same moment earning a laugh from Spiderman. 

“Maybe. If I didn’t have someone who would kill me if I did.” 

Johnny felt the sting of rejection and fall of his stomach all at once as he turned back with a laugh. “I’d kill you too if you slammed into a building distracted by a piece of hot ass,” he called back with a grin as he ignited completely and began to lift off the roof. 

“Let’s see how far we go, Spidey. I can’t promise to take it easy on you. Even if you _are_ my hero,” Johnny grinned, winking as he seemed to burn a little brighter before taking off down the block. He couldn’t hear Spiderman’s web shooters over the wind and didn’t care to. He was taken. Why wouldn’t he be? The only thing he knew about Spiderman was—they were friends and he was a good guy. Johnny loved the feeling of flying. He loved the wind pushing against his face even if he couldn’t feel it through his hair and laughed as he flew through the sky between buildings without care. A streak of fire and light as held his arms out before turning about to fly backward, only for a moment to see if he could see Spiderman and when he couldn’t frown before turning around to see a massive web right in front of him. 

Gasping he slammed into it and at once found himself stuck. 

“This is cheating!” He called as he heard the distinct laugh of Spiderman echoing down the block. “Pay attention!” 

With a huff of annoyance, Johnny found the warmth at the center of his chest easily and pulled on it. He could feel himself growing hotter and hotter and soon enough free. He shot across the sky, hotter, faster than before and—through Spiderman’s line of web. 

“Pay attention!” he called back as he streaked past him and upward at the sight of the skyscraper building in front of him. He pushed past the floors one by one until he could see the roof and beyond as he finally evened out above the city. It was cold. Or at least, he assumed so by the wisps of white hair swirling around him. The city was beautiful, thousands of lights glimmering and shimmer without the sound of cars or people hassling one another. He watched a minute before looking down, a red dot atop the roof of the building standing still and Johnny grinned before flying down. He hovered in front of Spiderman, hands on his hips, head cocked as he gave his best shit eating grin. 

“Well, Webhead? What do you think about my control now?” Johnny asked as he chuckled. Spiderman hung his head in defeat for all of a moment before shooting a line of web and yanking Johnny closer. In the sudden surprise of it, Johnny lost his flames. Gasping as Spiderman caught him with ease and chuckled. 

“Not bad, Johnny. Not bad.” 

“So, partners?” Johnny asked hopefully as he found his feet on the ground. Head tilted; Spiderman sighed. 

“I told you, Johnny. I don’t--, it’s dangerous.” 

“I can set people on fire, Spidey. I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re sixteen!” 

“You’re--, uhh, how old are you?” 

“That’s my little secret.” 

“What! Come on! That isn’t fair!” Johnny folded his arms, frowning as he looked down to find them stuck to his chest at the webbing that clung there and grumbled in annoyance. “You know my name. How old I am. My powers. I helped you beat that thing! Come on, man. At least tell me how old you are. Or--, are you dating someone? Married? I don’t know anything about you and you know all this other stuff. I thought we were friends. Come on.” 

With a laugh, Spiderman shrugged. “I like hotdogs. My favorite color Is blue. I’m not married. And that’s all you’re getting tonight, Johnny Storm.” Johnny could almost make out a grin beneath the mask and opened his mouth to ask for more when the distinct sound of police sirens cut through the momentary silence. 

“Gotta go, Sparky,” Spiderman said without another beat. “Stay lit, Johnny.” 

Johnny watched him jump off the building and cringed at the idea of a free fall before he heard his webs go off. Hotdogs. Blue. Not married. Well, that was a start. Grinning despite finding out he wasn’t single, Johnny fit pumped into the air before running and jumping off the building a few minutes later. 

“ _Yahoo!_ ” He screamed before bursting into flame and shooting through the night sky back to Stark Memorial. Did he have a story for his sister. 


	10. Chapter 10

The second semester of Sophomore year wasn’t something Johnny looked forward to. Homework. Classes. Horrible school lunches. Oh, and a student body of people who knew you had superpowers. Well, if the school board let him finish. His sister was late. No. He was _early_ and couldn’t quite stop himself from fidgeting with the edge of the jacket he forced himself to wear. It was light despite the cold weather and worried his bottom lip. Sitting against the locker right below his, Johnny stared down at his fidgeting hands and let his thoughts wander. What if they said no? Would he still have friends? Would he still be able to have a normal, well, semi-normal life? What if-- only when a hand found his shoulder did he pause the train wreck of thoughts. 

“Johnny?” Peter began before taking up the spot next to him. “What’re you doing, Sparky?” 

“Pete,” he laughed then. A bright and faltering sound that fell flat as Peter squinted at him. “You’ll give yourself wrinkles,” Peter teased as he leaned his head back against the metal and yawned. “And it’s too early for school.” 

“Thank god you aren’t a morning person.” 

“Shush. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“And my middle name’s Francesca.” 

“Wow, Pete. I learned something new and school hasn’t even started yet.” 

“Out with it you fire starter.” Peter groaned as Johnny’s grin reached his eyes. 

With a shrug, Johnny leaned back and sighed. “Got a meeting with the Principal about me finishing out the year. About me finishing at all. Apparently, there’s concern about the safety of the school? The students? I dunno. Guess they’ve never met a football player on steroids before.” 

“Pretty sure you could take ‘em, Hotshot.” Peter quipped with a smile as Johnny frowned in return. 

“That’s the problem, Pete. I _could_. One thought and I could burn the place down. I could lose control or—” Johnny shook his head as Peter frowned. Another yawn and he reached up to flick Johnny’s nose who yelped and frowned in reply. 

“What the hell, man?” 

“Finger’s still attached,” he smiled as he inspected the skin of his middle finger. “Better try again. For science.” And he did. Johnny growled in reply, shoving Peter who only grinned. 

“Stop it.” 

“Nah. Gotta do it. For Science.” Another flick. At the edge of his ear. 

“Parker, I swear to god—” 

“You’ll what?” His friend beamed before flicking him again. And Johnny paused as he caught Peter’s eye. The taunting spark of mischief that drew him in, what made them quick friends and realization hit him like the rush hour train a moment later. 

“You’re an ass, Peter Parker.” 

“Dude, don’t stare at my ass. MJ will kill you.” 

Johnny groaned as he banged his head backwards into the metal of the locker. “Why am I friends with you again?” 

“Because you wouldn’t pass Chem without me.” 

  


“He’s a danger to everyone in this building!” The assistant principal all but yelled as she along with several parents from the PTA sat on the left side of the room. Johnny, arms folded next to his sister sat on the right. 

“On what grounds do you believe he is dangerous?” Sue countered with a narrowed brow. “If you’re talking about his _gifts_ —” 

“I’m talking about this _child’s_ ability to light himself on fire and then _throw_ it. He shouldn’t be here. Not with normal children. I’m thankful he was able to help that vigilante, Spiderman protect the city but—” 

“Hero,” Johnny interrupted with a scowl. “Spiderman is a _hero_.” 

“Heroes don’t wear masks,” Mrs. Alitheia snapped back. An older woman with an olive complexion and dark curly hair half glared at Johnny’s interruption. “They don’t run from the scene of a crime.” 

“Firefighters wear masks. They run from the scene because they have more important things to do. Like, stay alive. What? You want them to stick around to let the building fall on them?” 

“ _Spiderman is wanted by the authorities!_ ” 

“Well so is half of New York but you don’t see them getting blasted in the papers but paranoid old white guys do you?!” 

“Johnny.” The only word that left Sue’s mouth as she kept her gaze on the principal who watched her student closely. Mrs. Flores was a middle-aged woman with a tight, immaculate bun of salt and peppered hair and crisply ironed clothes. While she wore bright colors the contrast to her sternness was palpable. 

“Sorry,” he huffed as he faced forward once more, arms crossing in clear annoyance. 

“As I was saying,” Sue continued. “My brother is gifted. Not unlike your football team. Your martial arts team. Any athlete with an above average ability in one form or another could be considered a danger to a member of the student body. Despite his temper,” she gestured toward Johnny who scowled at her in offense. 

“He has control over his powers. Which is more than I can say for the young men who seem to enjoy physically assaulting the younger students in your halls. I happened upon a few as I made my way to your office, Principal Flores. There are no statues against powered people. And while I agree, my brother can be a handful, trust me, _I know_. He is not any more a threat than the bullied young people you do your utmost to protect daily.” 

“Ms. Storm,” Mrs. Flores sighed. “He’s a child with the power to ignite things at will. What’s to stop him from setting off the fire alarm when he doesn’t want to take a test? Or assault a student or faculty member he doesn’t agree with?” 

“What’s to stop any other student from doing that, Mrs. Flores?” Sue countered with a tilt of her head. “Having an ability does not inhibit his better judgement or moral compass. My brother may have a certain edge over other people, but he has never needed disciplinary action.” 

“Ms. Storm, you have to understand. The parents of—” 

“If you say the other children, I will personally spend the rest of the semester taking out testimony of each student bullied, threatened or belittled by another student or one of your faculty and not only bring it to the board but my _lawyer_. _My_ child deserves just as much an education as the rest of them. If he had a medical condition of any kind, this wouldn’t be an issue. If--,” 

“But he doesn’t, Ms. Storm. He has powers. Abilities far beyond what any other student in this school can do.” 

“ _How do you know?_ ” Sue shot back without hesitation. 

“Sue,” Johnny frowned as he reached for his sister. Hand on her shoulder he slowly shook his head. “It’s okay. I’ll just do home schooling,” he began. “I’ll just, go get my stuff out of my locker if that’s cool?” 

  


Johnny frowned at the person leaning against his locker. With a great sigh he made a show of crossing his arms and stared at Peter Parker who stared back. 

“They’re making you leave, aren’t they?” He asked. A frown settled across his face as he moved to lean against the one beside it, still staring at Johnny who squinted at him. 

“I need to get my stuff, Pete. Sue’s in there ready to burn the whole school down over me attending classes,” Johnny swallowed as input the pin number and pulled his locker open the next moment. Stuffed with books, notes and snacks, he opened his backpack to begin shoveling all of it into it when he stopped at the feeling of Peter’s hand on his shoulder. 

“They’re scared, Johnny. It’s… after the snap. A lot of people are—they’re scared.” 

Johnny swallowed hard as his face warmed. Looking toward his friend, finding a smile on Peter’s face he laughed before he shook his head and turned back to emptying his locker. 

“Tell Flash I would have kicked his ass in Track. He got saved.” Johnny began, glancing toward Peter who nodded but continued to frown. MJ appeared at his side a moment later, snagging a bag of chips and shoving them into her own bag, earning a chuckle from Johnny. Ned followed soon enough, frowning alongside Peter. 

“Dude, you’re a hero. Why are they making you leave?” He whispered and Johnny paused once again only to shrug. “What’re you gunna do?” 

“My sister can homeschool me and… we can still hang out after you guys get out of class and stuff,” Johnny swallowed. “Maybe I can weasel visiting permission for you guys. You can help me do my homework because I got all the pretty and Sue got all the smart.” 

“Dude,” Ned muttered. “I’ve seen your sister—” 

“I swear to god, Ned. If you say she’s hot I’ll burn your eyebrow off for Johnny.” 

“Marry me, MJ. Leave Pete and marry me,” Johnny smiled, hand over his heart as MJ rolled her eyes in reply. “Sorry, Firefly. I like them nerdy.” 

“I can be nerdy!” 

“Car nerdy and book nerdy are two different things,” MJ pointed out as she eyed the now empty locker with a frown. “We can fight this if you want.” 

“Nah,” Johnny swallowed as he forced a grin, sure none of his friends quite believed. “I’ll be fine. Just prepare for way more visits to Gerry’s.” 

  


Flying, turns out, was an acceptable use of his allotted gym time. And Johnny did just that. Burning hotter and flying faster than he’d ever dared before he pushed out the flames as he rocketed through the sky. He could go further than he thought he could, reaching the Statue of Liberty’s torch with ease as he landed and settled to enjoy the view. It was quiet. The sounds of the ocean welcome and every so often a boat would sound giving just enough of a distraction to remind him he wasn’t at Stark Memorial. 

He hugged his legs, chin resting on his folded arms as he stared out over the water. It was calm at the top. Calm and peaceful. Things that Johnathon Storm was not. 

Swallowing hard, he snapped himself out of the daze he’d lost himself in for far too long. The setting sun the only signal that he’d been gone far longer than an hour and shaking his head stood. Looking up, he could see faintly see the sky beginning to shift colors before igniting and flying back toward Stark Memorial. 

He found his sister waiting for him. And Spiderman. Spiderman sat on the edge of the building, kicking his legs as Sue stood next to him, arms crossed as they watched Johnny approach before hovering in front of them. 

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time, but I didn’t do anything! Really, I was just on top of the torch and—” 

“The torch?” Sue asked with a frown. 

“You flew all the way to the Statue of Liberty?” Spiderman questioned before laughing. “Guess you’re getting faster, Flamebrain.” 

“Please don’t encourage him, Spiderman.” 

“Sorry, it’s really interesting when you think about it. The amount of energy required to lift a person, sustain it over a long stretch of time and—let’s be honest, Firefly over there wasn’t exactly going the speed limit, it’s all pretty interesting.” 

Sue’s face shifted through a spectrum of emotions as Spiderman explained his fascination. Confusion to disbelief to approval and curiosity. “You seem to know a lot about—” 

“Nah,” he waved his hand as he stood and motioned for Johnny to come closer. “I just read a lot of comics.” 

“Of course,” Sue sighed. 

“You two getting along scares me more than that thought of Sue giving me a test next week. Can we get on with the lecturing?“ Johnny asked as he landed beside Spiderman. Flames flickering out, he turned toward his sister who smiled and shook her head. 

“Your friend came to cheer you up. Which was a surprise. I wasn’t sure how I felt about a wanted vigilante knowing where you lived, Johnny but it seems innocent enough.” Sue sighed as she gestured to Spiderman who held up a bag and shook it in front of Johnny. 

“Heard you had a rough day, pal. So, a little s’mores action might balance things out. It’s science. Chocolate fixes everything.” 

“Except for student loans and homework.” 

Spiderman tilted his head and Johnny was sure he could see a grin beneath the mask once more. Looking toward his sister he gave a questioning look before she shook her head in reply. “It’s alright. This _one_ time, Johnny. It’s actually… quite thoughtful. But I want you back downstairs by ten. You hear me? And you,” she looked to Spiderman then who snapped to attention, salute at the ready. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he half shouted. 

“Make sure he’s back or this’ll be your last visit.” 

  


“Your sister is really scary,” Spiderman murmured as he sat himself down next to Johnny. The bag was full of supplies for their S’mores. A bag of marshmallows, bars of chocolate, and graham crackers. Without hesitation, Spiderman rolled up half of his mask before opening the bag of marshmallows and… sticking one to each finger with a grin. A strong jaw, smooth and a crooked grin that seemed oddly familiar. 

“Extra sticky fingers,” he chuckled before eating one off his index finger with a snort as Johnny watched. 

“That’s… both cool and kind of gross.” He laughed. “Where was that glove finger last anyway?” 

“I… “ he paused before eyeing the glove a minute and shrugging. “I don’t know. Hasn’t changed the taste though!” 

“Hey Spidey?” Johnny began as he began to stack the chocolate and marshmallow atop a cracker. “Thanks, for this. But how did you know?” Finger out toward the fluffy white confection, Johnny smiled as he applied the heat and began to brown the sugary treat until it was perfectly roast. 

“I bet you’re real handy in a kitchen, Hotshot,” Spiderman grinned as he took the offered s’more, smashing half a cracker on top and biting into it without pause. Humming in delight he looked out toward the city as Johnny continued to make his own. 

“Still waiting, Spidey,” he said looking at him and laughing at the sight of his hero. Mouth covered in chocolate and marshmallow, cheeks stuffed he turned to look at Johnny and swallowed, licking his lips as he shrugged. 

“I heard from an anonymous source. You know, the kind I can’t reveal. It’d be unethical of me to reveal where I get my information. You might discover who I am! Then where would we be?” 

“On even ground?” Johnny chuckled as he finished his own. “You know way more about me than I do you! How’s that fair? Come on, you said that was all I would get _then_. Well, it’s not then anymore, it’s now. So spill, masked-hero.” Taking a bite of his s’more he sighed happily and looked out toward the city, happy to enjoy the moment even if Spiderman didn’t tell him anything. 

“I don’t want anymore people I care about to get hurt. That’s why I don’t want partners. The Avengers can handle everything else,” he admitted quietly. Johnny could hear him move, making another collection of crackers, chocolate and marshmallow as he held it out for Johnny to roast. 

“One fact per s’more. Get to roast’n, Hot stuff.” 

Looking at the offered s’more, Johnny sighed before shoving the rest of his own into mouth and took it. There were enough for nearly a dozen more and he’d gladly make them all if it meant ending the day far better than it had begun. 

Hanging out with his friend Spiderman. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, come on!” Johnny shouted as he followed MJ, her frighteningly strong grip on his wrist the only reason he hadn’t taken off and raced off toward the showdown half a block away. Sparks danced through his hair as he moved, glancing back with a frown at the sound of people screaming, odd screeching and Ned pushing his back forward. 

“What’s with all these plant things anyway? This is why I told you guys meeting at Central Park was a stupid idea--, hey, where’s Peter?” 

“Peter’s fine!” MJ and Ned said in unison as he looked back toward MJ as her grip tightened. He his friends pull him around the corner before he dug his heels in and, snatching his wrist back from MJ pulled his phone. Dialing Peter, he frowned as ideas rocketed through his thoughts. 

“Did his aunt have another date? Seriously, is that what it takes to get a girl? Be older and—Peter, call me back, man, I wanna make sure you’re okay.” 

“Johnny, we should keep going. The Police said to get outta the—” MJ started and screamed as vines crawled up from the sewer drain just ahead, slithering toward her foot. “We gotta go!” 

“Holy shit!” Johnny cursed, lighting up without a thought and blasting the vines with flames. At once the vines shriveled and burned to ash within seconds. Flames flickering out as quickly as they had roared into life, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, he looked to his friends who had been close. 

“You guys okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t think I just—” 

“We’re fine,” MJ swallowed as she stared in shock a moment. “It’s different in person,” she muttered. “You’re different when you see it in person.” 

“What?” Johnny frowned as he turned to look back at Ned who simply stared in awe. “Ned? Bro? You okay?” 

“That… was _awesome!_ ” Ned screamed in reply. Johnny’s eyes widened before he started to laugh. 

“Thanks, man,” Johnny grinned. “But you guys need to keep running. I’m gunna see if I can help Spiderman.” 

The name of the webslinger seemed to shake MJ and Ned both from their stupors. 

“No,” MJ insisted. “Spiderman can handle this. Or one of the Avengers if it gets out of hand. Come on, Johnny.” 

“What?” Johnny gawked. “But it’s a plant monster. I’m literally walking fire. MJ, come on—Ned, help me out here!” 

“It does make sense…” Ned muttered. 

“Ned,” MJ glared. 

“Right. Oh. Uhm. Yeah, no, Spiderman has this dude. Come on, let’s go.” 

“What about Peter?!” Johnny started once more as MJ reached for his wrist. “He hasn’t called me back and— _stop it_.” With a few steps backward, he gave a huff before flames engulfed him once more. “I’m gunna do a once over and make sure Peter didn’t get caught by a venus fly trap thing or something. I’ll meet you guys at the evac zone.” 

“Johnny don’t—” MJ began before her voice was lost to the rush of the wind. 

Since Europe Johnny had seen a lot. The elementals that had plagued his trip had been all the news could cover. The damage and the destruction were nothing short of world changing in some eyes. Still, it didn’t beat the odd sight of Central Park squirming with life. 

_Squirming_ . 

It was the only word he could use to describe the sight of it. A massive flower in the center of a bundle of trees, vines sprouting and burrowing through the park and coiling out of whatever hole they could find. Flying higher to avoid being noticed, (did evil plants even have eyes?) Johnny frowned at the swaying tendrils that curved away from him as he descended. Oddly, he found no traces of Spiderman. Only after circling around the large flower in the center of trees did he finally see it. Webbing. A lot of webbing. More than he’d seen his hero use before and with worry struck him at once. 

The webs melted faster than he expected as he flew through them, an odd groan followed as if someone was sighing at the relief of a tense muscle tension and he Johnny hovered as he listened. Gasping, wheezing—and he followed the sound. 

The smell of mint was strong. Potent and nearly overpowering. His eyes watered and a flaming hand moved to cover his mouth and nose at once. Blinking through the scent he followed it to its source to find a man. No, two men. One on the ground and the other—webbed to the stalk of the large flower. 

“Spidey!” Johnny called through the smell, burning hotter at the sight of his friend on the ground. A mad cackle followed his voice as the potency of the smell increased tenfold. A sudden sharp gasp for air a moment after. Was Spiderman allergic to mint? 

“Oh, come on!” He groaned before heating faster and the smell of thinned the hotter he burned. Johnny landed next to his hero, frowning as the ground around him blackened at once and caught fire. He could see vines wriggles and snaking about Spiderman as he struggled—to breathe. 

“Come on, Spidey. Can’t let them see you like this. What’ll Jameson say? All those stupid bug jokes will make a comeback,” he muttered as he held a hand out toward the vines and let loose a jet of flames. Surprisingly, the figure webbed to the flower stalk howled in pain. Unsurprisingly, the sentient like vines uncurled around Spiderman the moment Johnny burned hotter and began burn through the tangle that had begun around his friend. 

“Stop! Stop! You’re killing me!” The figure, a man, screamed as more vines burned and Johnny paused to glance back at him in horror before looking down at his masked friend who gasped and began ripping vines from his body. 

“T-thanks, Flamebrain. Now get outta here,” he managed between wheezes. “You shouldn’t be here. I got this overgrown house plant.” 

“And an allergy to mint too,” Johnny frowned as he lifted off the ground, arms folded as he squinted at his masked friend. “Come on, Spidey. Let me help. I can burn this guy—” 

“ _No_.” Spiderman cut him off with a harsh cough. “You don’t know what’s going on, Johnny. There are people—” 

“Then explain it to me!” He shot back with a huff of annoyance. “I’m literally on fire, Spidey. Burning out that funky mint smell so you can breathe, and you want me to leave?” 

Spiderman paused and hung his head a moment later. “Okay, Matchstick. You hang back. Keep burning up that air pollution like a good boy and you’ll get a lollipop after.” 

“You know I can set you on fire too, right?” 

“You wouldn’t dare. I’m your hero.” 

“You!” Johnny glowed brighter then. Unsure if it was the rush of blood to his face or his annoyance. Spiderman’s banter reminded him of someone, and he couldn’t put a finger on it but the mild annoyance he felt made his stomach churn with familiarity. Where though? 

The battle took an hour to finish. Despite Johnny hanging back, he’d left a path of scorch marks as vines came for Spidey from behind or the side. He burned hotter, and hotter until the air around him seemed to displace in waves as the light from the sun filtered through it. Soon enough, Spiderman was dragging a half dozen people from the mass of vines beneath the wilting flower as Johnny floated above him, frowning with his arms crossed at the lack of action. 

Only when the paramedics had taken the rescued hostages from Spiderman did Johnny remember why he had flown back to the park in the first place. “Holy shit,” he paused. “Spidey. Have you seen my—have you seen a guy, about yay tall, kinda fluffy hair, really nerdy looking but freakishly in shape?” 

“What?” Spiderman frowned as he cocked his head to look up at Johnny. “Sparky did that mint go to your head?” 

“No! My friend! My other friend! Peter Parker! He was supposed to meet us at the park—oh, nevermind. I’m gunna make a pass around the park again and see if I can see him.” 

“Why not call him, Johnny?” 

“I…” Johnny crossed his arms once more as he cleared his throat. “I may have melted my phone when I turned the flames on earlier in the day. Rest of my clothes too.” 

“… You do that a lot, don’t you?” 

“Well, phones aren’t fireproof!” Johnny groaned as he threw his hands up. 

  


An hour later Johnny found his friends, all of them, in the evacuation zone and squinted as he pointed to Peter as the flames vanished from his body. “You!” He half shouts. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?” 

“Sorry?” Peter smiled in return. An odd gleam of mischief in his eyes before he offered Johnny his jacket. “Dude, no one wants to see that.” 

“Well!” Johnny grumbled but fell silent as he took the jacket without pause and tied it to his way over his boxers. Still the only thing capable of surviving the fire. “I had hero work.” 

“Hero work?” Peter questioned with a raised brow. “You uhh, helped Spiderman out?” 

“Yup,” Johnny grinned as MJ and Ned watched the two in silence. “Totally saved his ass.” 

“I dunno. I think he had it handled just fine.” 

“How do you know? You weren’t there, Parker. Speaking of, where _were_ you?” 

“I was with the rest of the smart people. Running. I was… uhh, late. You know, the crowds are horrible this time of year.” 

“Uh huh,” Johnny frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest once again. “Dude, one of these days you’re gunna get into real trouble.” 

  


Hours later he caught a glimpse of the webslinger from the roof of Stark Memorial. His heroic actions had earned him another lecture. A long and tedious one. One that needed ice cream with a good friend to get over and igniting flew off after Spiderman. He had a block’s lead, Johnny pushing his speed without thought to catch up when he saw them. 

“I’m sorry I made you worry, earlier. I’m okay. I promise.” 

“You don’t have to do this alone. You should let him help.” 

“You know why I can’t. But I… I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Johnny didn’t _mean_ to eavesdrop. It was innocent, following Spiderman onto a roof, ready to ask him if he wanted to hang out, the view from Lady Liberty’s torch really was fantastic with ice cream-- when he saw a flash of brown hair and the words flew from his mouth faster than he could. He knew that hair, that face and-- 

“ _What the fuck, Spidey?!_ ” 

Spiderman’s mask rolled up enough to reveal his mouth which hung open as he jumped back from MJ who stared in shock at Johnny. Looking from Spiderman to Johnny again, she quickly shook her head. 

“Johnny,” she stammered. “This isn’t what it looks like. He—” 

“You’re kissing another guy’s girl, asshole! You can’t just--,” Johnny’s eyes widened as he locked onto MJ’s face as she fell silent. “You’re his girl? MJ, you… what about _Peter_?” 

He hadn’t expected his flames to flicker hotter with his anger and disbelief. They licked out, curling into the air as he hovered above the landing of the roof. “You… you’re cheating on Pete? MJ, it’s _Pete_. I know he’s a nerd but he’s… what the fuck?” 

“Johnny, please, just let me explain—” She started as Spiderman stepped between them and Johnny’s blood ran hotter if possible, at the sight of him. “Calm down, Johnny.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” He shouted. “You’re trying to steal my best friend’s girl!” 

“Johnny—” 

“You’re supposed to be a _hero!_ You’re supposed to be a good guy!” 

“ _Johnny!_ ” MJ shook her head as he flew closer, his flames vanished as he landed and swung at Spiderman. To his credit, he was sure, so sure the wall-crawler was stunned by him moving closer, but he dodged it anyway. 

“Stay outta this, MJ!” Johnny shot back as webbing wrapped around his body. “I’m gunna roast this ass—” Webbing over his mouth bought Spiderman a minute. And only that as he tugged his mask down quickly. 

“You don’t understand, Flamebrain. It isn’t— oh shoot!” Spiderman yelped as fire erupted around Johnny in his rage. 

“Stay away from my friend!” He shouted before launching himself at Spiderman. The chase lasted nearly half an hour, Johnny cutting line after line of webbing and melting the sprays that came at him. It was only when Johnny flew over the bridge into Jersey after Spiderman did he finally fall for the hero’s antics. A gasp left his lips, eyes wide as he blasted a barrel that flew toward him and—coughed at once as anti-fire foam erupted from it, snuffing out his flames. 

Who had barrels of the stuff just laying around? 

For a moment he was sure he’d fall to death, trying over and over to ignite once more in a futile effort to save himself when a strong arm wrapped about his middle and pulled him out of the air. The next moment Johnny was being webbed to the brick of a building’s roof entrance. 

“That should hold you, Sparky,” Spiderman sighed. “When you calm down, we can talk, okay?” 

“When I get outta this I’m gunna roast you!” Johnny growled only to have web shot over his mouth once more. He growled again, in annoyance and struggled knowing it was pointless. Still, his anger and annoyance only fueled the struggle more. 

“Johnny,” Spiderman groaned before moving closer. “You stupid--, ugh, it’s me!” He started only to groan once again as Johnny’s struggles continued with a narrowed glare. “Geeze, you feed into the blonde stereotypes. Okay, okay, fine. I didn’t want to do it this way but--,” he sighed, glancing about before lifting his mask. It happened slowly for Johnny, the all too familiar jawline and mouth, drown down into a frown. Then his nose, it was cute, or it would be if Johnny didn’t want to deck him and then—his eyes? He knew those eyes and that forehead— 

“It’s _me_ ,” Spiderman muttered with a squint. “It’s me, you idiot.” 

Johnny stopped struggling, eyes widening in disbelief as there standing before him, sweaty and glaring was the face of his best friend: Peter Parker. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Something out there we should know about, Johnny?” 

Johnny glanced toward Maria Hill who paused mid explanation of what their next move would be in the development of materials that could withstand his powers. His family’s powers. Looking from the skyline he could spot from the top floor of Stark Memorial he paused as he met Maria’s eyes and narrowed his brow before shaking his head. Arms folded across his middle, Johnny scooted back into his chair, sitting a little straighter as he tightened his jaw in defiance of the looks his sister, Reed, and Ben gave him as Maria raised a brow before finally continuing. 

“SHIELD has great interest in your work, Dr. Richards. Unstable molecules that can handle Johnny’s--, I’m sorry, _The Human Torch’s_ , heat as well as stretch and adapt to your body, vanish along with the Invisible Woman and—” 

“Did we have to take those names?” Johnny interrupted with a scowl. “I didn’t even get to name myself.” 

“Johnny,” Sue warned with a frown. 

“What? I didn’t. I should have named myself. I’m the hero who is gunna be using it.” 

“Well if you’d act like a hero instead of a spoiled brat chasing after an Avenger, then you might have gotten to name yourself if I didn’t have to play press cleanup every other time the public catches a glimpse of you using your powers.” Maria snapped before turning back to Reed who frowned at the tension in the room. 

“Dr. Richards,” Maria sighed. “Now that we don’t have to worry about Johnny starting a career as an underwear model—” 

“Hey!” 

“I’d like to take the time to invite all of you to considering joining the SWORD initiative.” She continued without a glance toward Johnny and his outburst. “Now that there is a suitable material to help harness your abilities and protect you from minor injuries, SHIELD would like to offer you a new location to continue studying the phenonium of your powers manifestation. Each of you were displayed powers at the same time while no one else in the area did. Johnny was the only one to be taken by the Snap, and furthermore—these increased appearances of abnormalities across the globe…” 

Johnny stopped listening as Maria continued in about the opportunities they would be given. The chance to make a difference and to explore where their powers came from—all of it faded away as he turned his gaze back toward the skyline and the buildings. 

“Johnny?” Sue’s voice rang out through his thoughts as her hand pulled him from his thoughts. He turned back, Maria gone along with Reed and Ben. Johnny found her eyes and blinked once, twice and managed a smile as his sister frowned. 

“Are you still fighting with Spiderman? It’s been two weeks, Johnny. Why don’t you call your friends and go to Gerry’s?” 

“I don’t have friends,” he muttered. “Friends don’t lie to you.” Johnny continued to mutter, “And it won’t matter anyway. We’re moving to that old tower off Madison anyway. Everyone’ll know I have important stuff to do. That’s the point, right? Move to a big building, show the world there are more heroes—powered people and start up this SWORD thing?” 

“Johnny,” she sighed. “What’s going on?” 

“ _Nothing_ ,” he muttered. “When do I get my uniform so I can stop showing people my boxers every time I wanna fly?” 

“It’s in your room now. Reed finished the prototype before the meeting today.” 

“Cool,” he stood then. “I’m gunna take it for a test flight.” 

“Johnny—” another sigh. “Don’t stay out too late.” 

“What’s the worst that could happen? I can set people on fire, remember?” 

  


Flying had quickly become one of Johnny’s favorite things in the entire world. It was freeing, flying faster and farther than anything and leaving it all behind. He’d bene warned, over and over, to watch his path, to not burn too hot or fly too high. Still, he knew the route toward the tiny island just off the city’s shores and hummed as he pushed himself toward it faster than he’d ever managed before. 

Circling the Statue of Liberty, he hovered over his favorite spot until he could stand a top the cold metal without fear of falling off. It was a change, not feeling the metal against his skin and he shifted in the tight-fitting material against his body. He wiggled his toes, looking down at the onesie looking outfit with a snort of amusement at the four over his heart. Dark blue and black that changed at sharp angles, it was different than what he expected, half wanting Reed’s horrible taste in casual attire to pass on to the uniform but guessed his sister had a hand in its creation. 

He sat himself at the edge of the flame’s ring and sighed as he looked down, legs swinging idly as he slowly looked out toward the ocean. 

“This seat taken?” A familiar voice asked, and Johnny sighed as the moment of peace he’d been searching for ended. 

“Go away, Peter,” Johnny frowned as he forced his gaze to stay forward. “I’m trying to enjoy the view.” 

“After the effort I made to get all the way out here? No way, Sparky, I’m gunna enjoy the view too.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Human Torch?” 

“Stop it.” 

“Johnny.” 

“I can set you on fire, Peter. Go away.” 

Peter snorted then, taking a seat next to Johnny even after the threat and looked down as his legs fell into sync with Johnny’s. “Man,” he murmured. “That’s a view.” 

“I know,” Johnny whispered back. “I wanted to show you this before I found out you were a liar.” He fell silent a beat before he turned to glare at Peter who’d rolled up the bottom of his mask just over his nose to take a bite of a sandwich. 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“What?” He asked as he chewed. “I’m starving and you don’t like to talk when we do this anyway.” 

“I--,” Johnny growled before he turned back toward the water. “I wanted to talk this time. Since you’re ruining my alone time.” 

“Mm,” Peter hummed as he chewed. “Okay. I’ll put the sandwich away. Go ahead, Torchy,” he sighed as he shoved the sandwich in his… backpack? Spotting the same backpack Peter took to school, Johnny rolled his eyes. How had no one put two and two together? He guessed it was obvious now though Peter Parker was too nice—too quiet to be the quippy webslinger. At least, when you first met him. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Johnny asked with a scowl as he faced the water. “Because I feel like a real idiot going all crazy fan on you when you’re just _Peter_.” He huffed then. “I can’t believe I idolized a dork. God, what’s wrong with me?” 

“I was going to tell you eventually,” Peter answered with a small smile as he watched Johnny. “But the timing never felt right. And, you’ve got a lot on your plate without you having to--, you know, protect my secret too? I just figured we could still be friends at the same time. You and Peter and you and Spiderman? Even though I’m the same guy…” 

“Are you?” Johnny frowned. “Because Peter’s a really good friend and Spiderman’s… he’s…” 

“A hero?” 

“An asshole,” Johnny glared at Peter who laughed in return. “I mean, the guy webs me up. Laughs at me all the time. He’s seen me naked more than once and I haven’t even gotten a glimpse at—oh god,” he groaned. “You’ve seen me naked. That’s just— I’m gunna jump off now. Save myself the humiliation of it all.” 

“Dude come on. You think that’s the first time I’ve seen someone naked? I have to save all kinds of people. And I’d rather look at you than the hairy old dude I saved last month. Ugh, took me a week to get the smell of his sweat and buttcrack off my suit.” 

“Aw,” Johnny mocked. “I’m more attractive than a middle-aged bear. Every Bi guy’s dream. Thanks, Pete. But you’re still an asshole.” 

“Johnny,” Peter frowned. “Come on. I was going to tell you, but it didn’t—you’re--,” he sighed before he fell silent. Several long minutes passed before Peter reached out and simply shoved Johnny lightly. He knew Peter was strong, stronger than he ever let on to be now that he knew but the shove deepened the frown he was set to wear the rest of his life. 

“Stop it,” he grumbled before he shoved Peter. Well, tried to as Peter didn’t budge an inch. “Let me shove you, you jerk.” 

Peter only grinned and shoved him again, Johnny’s frown twitching upward as he attempted to shove Peter once again with one hand and then with both arms. Still, no movement as Peter’s grin turned smug and Johnny’s brow narrowed. 

“I hate you,” Johnny grumbled as he rolled his eyes before turning back toward the ocean. 

“I’m sorry, Johnny,” Peter said a beat later. “That you had to find out like that.” 

Johnny glanced toward Spider—toward Peter and found the mask completely gone. A frown had settled on his friend’s face and Johnny leveled him with a glare before turning back to the view before them. 

“So,” Peter began awkwardly as he let his legs swing, bumping into Johnny’s as he glanced toward him. “Best friend, huh?” 

“ _Ex_ -best friend,” Johnny grumbled as his face warmed. Sparks lit his already golden hair as the warmth from his blush slowly encompassed his entire body. He looked from the view, out toward the rest of the water below them as Peter sighed. 

“Dude, come on.” 

“No.” 

“Johnny.” 

“You let me go on and on!” Johnny snapped as he rounded on Peter whose brow rose before a widening grin fell across his face. Yelling was good. It meant a conversation and Johnny glowed brighter as his embarrassment seemed to triple at the sight of Peter’s grin. 

“You let me fanboy over Spiderman for months and never thought to—I dunno, stop me from making a big idiot out of myself. And then MJ and Ned knew too and it’s just--! I feel like an idiot and I was already a lot dumber than the rest of you.” 

“Johnny,” Peter sighed. “Come on, man. You aren’t stupid.” 

“Don’t _Johnny_ me, Pete. I just wanna curl up and die every time I see your mask. God, all the crazy stuff I said to MJ.” He screamed then, hands through his hair before shoving a finger in Peter’s face, causing him to nearly go cross eyed. 

“What’d you say to MJ?” 

“Not the point! You don’t get to use any of it against me. You hear me? Or I’ll burn your eyebrows off.” 

“Sounds fair,” Peter smiled. “I _am_ sorry about how you found out though. Just, you know, I like being alive. Things are finally shaping up and letting one of my best friends toast me for kissing my own girlfriend is kind of not how I’d planned on finishing the day.” 

“Yeah, well I didn’t expect to see my friend making out with my hero who turned out to be— _you_.” Johnny winced as Peter laughed and another groan followed the sound of it. “Seriously, Pete. You’re an ass.” 

“Hey! It isn’t like you told Peter Parker about your powers either!” 

“Well--,” Johnny sighed. “Mine are more dangerous than yours. I set people on fire.” 

“Dude,” Peter grinned as Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled in return. “If I wasn’t such a hot head then you might have told me sooner. I get it, Pete. Now shut up and gimme half that sandwich.” 

“So, we’re good?” 

“Depends,” Johnny began with a sigh. “Where’d you get the sandwich from?” 

Silence fell between them as they ate, legs swinging as they watched the sun fall behind the horizon and the sky slowly turn dark. Johnny continued to glow, warmth radiating off him as Peter scooted closer without thought. Only when his phone buzzed did the pair seem to snap out of the spell of comfortable silence. 

“It’s Aunt May, I should go,” Peter murmured as he stood. Stretching he pulled his mask back over his face before shouldering his backpack and paused to look at Johnny. “So now might not be the best time to ask if you want my autograph, right?” 

Johnny stared for a long moment before bursting into flames and began to float upward, bright against the black of the night sky even as he glared at Peter. “I hate you.” 

“Gerry’s tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

  


The living quarters were oddly quiet when Johnny arrived. Glancing toward the clock of the microwave he squinted before pulling at the zipper to his uniform. True to his word, Reed’s clothing had held up and while Johnny wasn’t one to have body issues, sleeping in the buff since his powers manifested, he could help feel more slab of meat than teen since he’d begun using his powers in public. 

Which would help in getting over Spiderma—Peter Parker. Crushes were the worst. Especially if they were on your best friend. Who had time for crushes when a career in hero work-- 

“Ah, there he is,” came a voice from the living room as Johnny passed. He paused and took a few steps backward, dropping his hand from the uniform at chest height as he lifted it to wave. 

“Yeah, was just out for a test run on this uniform, Reed, it was—oh,” Johnny stopped. That wasn’t Reed. A strong jaw, piercing green eyes and a suit worth more than they probably spent in a month on food, which was to say, _a lot_. 

“Johnny,” Sue began as she appeared at his side, arm at his elbow. “This is one of the scientists and benefactors behind the projects Reed and I have been working on. Remember? I told you we had a partner who was interested in the development of the unstable molecules?” 

“Oh!” He cringed inwardly. No. He didn’t remember but smiled all the same, bright and confident, like the sun. “Nice to meet you, sir.” 

“Please, Johnny, Victor is fine.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“Forgive me, Johnny,” Victor smiled, white teeth and a gleam about his eyes that made Johnny feel more like meat than teen. “I have to ask. What’s it feel like? Flying without anything else but yourself doing it? I think mankind has always dreamed of it. Soaring through the skies on their own.” 

“I--,” Johnny blinked as he glanced toward his sister who smiled in return. The room was tense, oddly so, as Reed and Sue sat on the love couch on either end of him, Ben standing behind him. He could feel Ben’s glare leveling Victor and whatever the reason, he couldn’t help but feel he’d missed something. 

“Well, Victor,” he started. Calling someone clearly older than him felt strange. Almost as strange as the way he leaned forward expectantly. “It’s… pretty fantastic, actually. When I’m out there I don’t think about anything else I just let go and feel. It’s kind of a power trip actually, not having to worry about anything else but pushing forward.” 

“Pushing forward,” Victory grinned. “Your father used to say that.” 

“You--,” Johnny startled. “You knew my Dad?” 

“Yes. He, Susan, Reed, and I worked on quite a few projects together before his passing. A true loss for the world. He was quite a visionary, always trying to bring you--,” he glanced toward Sue then who kept her eyes on Johnny. “Everyone back from that horrible event.” 

“The snap,” Johnny nodded. “The blip, the blink, whatever you wanna call it. Mass genocide,” he shrugged as the brightness of his tone dulled the further as he continued. “But that’s news to me. Dear ol’ Dad wasn’t exactly the paternal type,” Johnny mused as he kept Victor’s gaze. There was an odd assurance that he would be fine knowing he could burst into flame and dissuade most from engaging in conflict. Most people, like Victor Von Doom. 

“Well, it’s getting late. And I still have homework to finish. So, it was nice talking to you.” 

Johnny stood then as Victor rose to his feet as well, offering his hand with what he guessed passed for a charming grin. “It was nice finally meeting you, Johnny.” 

“Oh, uhm, yeah, you too, Victor.” Johnny murmured as he grasped Victor’s hand. It was quick, the wince at the tightening grip and he turned the heat of his own hand up several degrees until Victor let go, shaking his hand with a short laugh. 

“They weren’t joking about that temper of yours.” 

“Sorry, Victory,” Johnny shrugged as the nerves in his stomach squirmed at the odd tension in the air. “You know what they say about fire.” 

“Yes,” he mused inspecting his hand. The skin was pink but otherwise untouched. “Yes, I do.” 

  


Johnny fell forward onto his bed. Groaning at the softness of his comforter and mattress he sighed before kicking off the boots to the suit Reed had provided for him. Stripped down to his boxers, Johnny reached for the tablet on his nightstand and began swiping until the screen opened. Extra protection against genius level nosey sisters was required. Or at least, an attempt at it. Opening google chrome, he paused as the notifications from his message threads with his friends popped up. The same ones he had ignored for two weeks. 

**_MJ_** _: Storm, if I have to break into that stupid hospital to knock some sense into I will._

_Johnny, we really should talk._

_Call Peter if you can’t talk to me._

_Johnny._

**_Ned:_** _Dude. Call me back. Or message me. How long can you go without a phone?_

_At least the rest of us don’t have superpowers too?_

_Johnny! We’re trying to get a fourth for DDR at the arcade!_

_Dude, come on. Please? Don’t let Pete and MJ win again._

_Be the fourth wheel with me._

**_Peter:_** _I’m sorry, Flamebrain._

_Can we talk?_

_So, this three-day cold shoulder isn’t cool._

_Johnny._

_See you at Gerry’s, Torchy._

He wasn’t sure when the smile had turned into a grin. Somewhere near Ned’s pleas for backup in defeating the great evil that was Peter and MJ gloating over another couple victory. And his eyes lingered on Peter’s last message, his face warmed and stomach dropped all at once. He was an idiot. A tried and true idiot. With a sigh he gave up on figuring out his issue with his friends and slide his finger across the screen to pull his browser up when a video call came through in the same moment, his finger sliding across the green accept button. 

“Oh shit, no—” 

“Don’t you _dare_ hang up on me, Johnny Storm!” MJ all but yelled through the tablet. “Do you have _any_ idea how mad I am at you?” 

“You’re mad at _me_!?” Johnny shot back. His temper flared and MJ’s grin appeared, wide as a flicker of relief crossed her features. “I’m not the one whose been lying this whole time!” 

“I’m sorry, Johnny. But it wasn’t my secret to tell. Just like--,” she paused before a shrug followed as Johnny squinted at her through the tablet. “Anyway. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Peter--, he told me you two made up?” 

“Well,” Johnny frowned. “Kind of. He’s got horrible taste in sandwiches. Add that to the growing list of reasons you should dump him and date me instead.” 

He watched tension further leave MJ’s shoulders as she shook her head with a smile. “How are you? You know, with everything?” 

“Well,” he licked his lips rolling onto his stomach, legs bending as he began to kick them as his brow narrowed. “Besides--,” he gestured with his free hand, glancing behind him toward the door to his room before back to the screen. “Everything.” He shrugged as MJ’s brow rose. 

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re a horrible liar?” 

“Okay. I’m processing, alright? I… I’m sorry,” he muttered. Even in the lighting of his room, eyes averted Johnny Storm glowed softly as embarrassment took him. “If I’d known… I wouldn’t have, y’know, and all those, uhm, yeah. I wouldn’t… I don’t go after—uh, yeah. Processing.” 

“We’re good, Johnny. You didn’t know and I’m not—we’re together but he isn’t mine. Possession isn’t something--, I _like_ him, but he isn’t _mine_. Just, so you know. We really like each other and that’s enough. Not going the Juliet route here, Storm. But thanks for… for saying that. You’re a good friend.” 

“I am?” 

MJ’s face scrunched in disbelief until the realization came that Johnny’s question had been an honest one and her gaze softened as Johnny cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, well, you’re a good friend too. But--,” he licked his lips as he grinned. “That won’t save you or Pete from getting your asses handed to you at DDR. That machine is mine and Ned’s. Hope you saved your allowance, MJ.” 

“You may be fire, Johnny. But I’ll still burn that ass on the dance floor.” 

“Ohh, she’s got the talk. I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

“Many reasons, a journal of reasons,” MJ corrected with a grin as Johnny laughed. “Tell me about the battle.” 

“What?” Johnny’s laugh fell short as he cocked his head in confusion. “Oh. The plant thing? You wanna—you wanna hear about it?” 

“Yeah,” MJ continued as she adjusted on the screen to lay on her stomach with a curious smile. “I know _two_ super powered losers. Who wouldn’t want to hear about their battles? Besides, the media drastically blows the fight and damage out of proportions. I’m pretty sure they’ll start paying villains to show up around parts of the city they want an excuse to redo. “ 

“Ohh, that’s evil. I can see it.” Johnny laughed. “Nothing talks like money.” 

“Enough stalling, Human Torch. Spill.” 

“Well,” Johnny grinned. “So, I was flying…” 

  


“Johnny?” Sue’s voice called from the other side of his bedroom door. It was early, far too early for a sixteen-year-old to be awake on a Saturday. With a groan, he waved his hand toward the door. “No,” he grumbled as the sound of the door opening earned a whine. Who woke up before ten on a weekend? 

“Nooo,” Johnny huffed as he pulled the covers over his head. “Come back during business hours.” 

“Johnny, we need to talk.” 

“Business. Hours.” 

“Johnny,” Sue’s voice had gotten closer and with one last whine of annoyance turned over onto his back. Squinting at his sister as he tossed his blankets off sighed. “Please tell me Ben has grown a third eye or something and you’re here to tell me you’ve finally gotten him to wear makeup?” 

“Sadly, nothing that fun. Listen, little brother,” Sue started and Johnny’s focus sharpened at the use of her serious talk affectionate name for him. “The man you met yesterday, Victor, he’s going to be around in the lab—around Stark Memorial and even after the move to the Baxter Building next month. I want you to be careful what you say around him. Don’t—don’t mention Spiderman.” 

“Why?” Johnny frowned as he sat up slowly, rubbing against his eyes. “Does he hate Spidey or something?” 

“No,” Sue smiled. “But I think it would be better if you didn’t mention you two were friends.” 

“Is this some kind of—It’s better if you don’t know bull? Cause, I can set him on fire if he’s dangerous. But if he’s dangerous why is he even allowed near our family?” 

The questions earned a fond smile as Sue put a hand on his shoulder. “I knew you weren’t all looks. Yes. He’s dangerous. But if we’re ever going to get Ben back to normal—well, he’s going to have to help. But I don’t trust him. And I don’t want you around him without myself or Reed there. Understand?” 

“I can still set him on fire,” Johnny smiled. 

“Not all threats can be dissuaded with fire, Johnny.” Sue sighed before standing and looking about his room. “When was the last time you cleaned your room?” 

With a groan, Johnny fell back onto his bed. “It’s too early for this.” 

“Make sure you at least pick up your clothes before you head out today,” she paused at the realization Johnny was leaving the facility. “You made up with your friends?” 

“Yeah, we’re going to the mall and then Gerry’s. Or Gerry’s then the mall to burn off all the shakes.” 

“The mall, huh? The one with that arcade?” 

“Yeah?” Johnny grumbled as he turned over to reach for his tablet. “I need to pick up a new phone anyway. Has Reed found a way to apply it to tech? I’m kind of going broke buying new phones here.” 

“Have you tried not bursting into flames with your clothes and phone on your person?” 

“It was kind of an emergency, Sue. Not a lot of time.” 

“Well,” she grinned. “If you applied yourself to training a little more, maybe you could keep yourself from igniting completely, hm?” 

“Don’t you have nerd things to do?” Johnny groaned as he pulled the blankets back over his head. “I’m too pretty for bags under my eyes, Sue. Go away.” 

“Don’t forget to clean, Johnny.” 

“Business. Hours.” 

  


“Why is he _always_ late?” Johnny asked as he plopped into the booth of the food court next to MJ. “Seriously, with everything he can do, he’s late? Like, all the time? What’s up with that?” 

“You get used to it,” Ned answered with a grin as he glanced up from his phone. “After a couple of years, you just bring stuff to do while you wait.” 

“I tell him the wrong time and that usually does the job,” MJ confessed with a laugh. “Normally an hour early does the trick. Two hours if it’s something important. Better safe than sorry.” 

“Yeah, yeah, well, I’m gunna go grab a phone. You two wait for Parker and I’ll be back.” 

“Dude, what’s that make? Seven phones? Eight?” Ned asked with a frown. 

“Twelve,” MJ corrected with a grin. “Ask if they come in fireproof.” 

“Ha. Ha. You should go into stand up, MJ.” 

“I’d last long than your phones, Storm.” 

“Ohh, burned the Human Torch.” 

“I hate you both.” Johnny muttered. “And don’t call me that!” 

The variety of phone stores in the mall was more than underwhelming, so much so that Johnny Storm found himself simply frowning at the displays outside of one. What did the plan matter if it melted in his pocket or hand if something came up and he didn’t have time to set it down carefully? Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck as he squinted at it. 

“It’s a tough choice, I know,” came an all too familiar voice from behind. Johnny startled at once, jumping slightly as he turned about to see Victor von Doom. “Sorry, Johnny. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You didn’t,” he answered at once, a hand over his chest as he patted over his heart. “Just a little distracted.” 

“My mistake,” he grinned, and Johnny managed a smile in return. Only just. “You must give this place quite a bit of business. Fire and technology don’t usually mix well.” 

“Oh,” Johnny laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. I don’t—haven’t found a fireproof one yet. But Reed’s working on it. Sue tends to flip out when she can’t get ahold of me for more than a few hours. Even now, I’m pushing it.” 

“I see,” Victor nodded. “Susan always had strong maternal instincts.” 

“Sure,” Johnny frowned. “It was nice uhh, running into you, Victor. I should buy one of these and get back to my friends. Funny, I didn’t expect a guy like you to be at a mall.” 

“Just a bit of window shopping,” Victor admitted with a shrug that turned Johnny’s stomach in unease. “Seeing what sort of spaces were available in high traffic areas. Bit of real estate research.” 

“Oh,” Johnny nodded. “Well—” 

“There you are,” an all too familiar voice called from Johnny’s right moments before an arm wrapped around his shoulders, almost protectively as Peter Parker tugged him closer with what Johnny could only describe as a brave grin. “Sorry, I’m late. The others at the food court still?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny started before Peter glanced between the two before sticking his hand out. “Oh, right, Victor von Doom, Peter Parker.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sir,” Peter added. 

“Peter Parker,” Victor repeated as he took the teen’s hand and chuckled at the grip he was met with. “Quite the handshake, Peter.” 

“Ah, sorry. Too many hours gripping video game controllers,” he grinned a little too sheepishly. Johnny only stared in confusion as his gaze locked onto Peter’s face before he forced himself to look back to Victor. “Gunna go, buy that phone. It was nice seeing you again.” 

“Of course. Good luck, Johnny. Nice to meet you, Peter Parker.” 

“Like wise.” Peter added before he steered them toward the store’s doors and inside. His grip on Johnny’s shoulder neared painful for several long minutes before he began to ease. With a glance backward, he sighed before releasing Johnny all together but a second and replacing the grip from his shoulder onto his arms. 

“Dude, what the heck was that?!” He whispered aggressively. “You know Victor von Doom?” 

“Yes?” Johnny frowned as he winced at Peter’s strength. Well, he _was_ Spiderman and shrugged the grip from his arms with a sigh. “And you’re late. What’s it matter anyway? He knows my family and I only met him last night. Kind of creepy I saw him here of all places but— uhh, Pete?” Johnny froze, eyes widening as Peter drew closer. 

“He set off my Spider-sense.” 

“Your what?” 

“You know—t-the Peter Tingle?” 

“Dude, did the creepy old guy give you a bo—" 

“No!” Peter drew back with a horrified look. One that came naturally and didn’t make Johnny want to sign Peter up for acting classes. One that drew more attention in the store than he intended to. “Right. Crap, I didn’t explain—right, it’s kind of like, warning radar?” 

“Warning radar?” Johnny cocked his head, one brow high before jumping at the sound of a new voice from behind. What was it with people sneaking up on him today? 

“Hi there! Can I help you two find something?” 

“Sweet Hamilton!” Johnny yelped. “I really need to sit down now.” 

“Oh my god. You’re the Human Torch!” 

“Oh no,” Johnny groaned. “I didn’t sign up for this.” 

“Oh,” Peter smiled as he lightly tapped Johnny’s chest with a balled fist. “Oh, but you did.” 

“Have I mentioned how much I hate you today?” 

“You say the sweetest things,” Peter grinned as Johnny turned back to the employee, Neisha, and waded through the starstruck interaction for a phone that would hopefully last him longer than a month. Johnny’s attention taken for the moment, Peter glanced back outside the door, a faint rush of his Spider sense sending a chill up his spine at spotting where Victor had been minutes before. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Pete? You okay?” Ned asked as he stood beside his best friend and the wall crawler himself. After an exhaustive search, Johnny had left Peter to continue the hunt for Victor von Doom alone after buying a phone as he returned to their friends and—an hour later Peter found the three of them at the arcade without him. A small crowd had gathered at the sight of Johnny and MJ dueling it out on their usual DDR machine. 

And what a sight it was. 

The pair knew the song, their mouths moving along to the song that as they landed movement after movement in sync one after another after another. Spins and roll of hips lead to cross after cross into turns Peter was sure he’d need his spider-like reflexes to land. Sweat glistened, clothes lifted and moved with each motion and Peter Parker was struck still by the vision before him. 

“How long—” Peter swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Johnny Storm and Michelle Jones dancing on the small platform. 

“This is their third song. Tie breaker,” Ned explained as he continued to watch wide eyed. “They haven’t stopped except to pick songs. They’re crazy.” 

“Crazy,” Peter nodded as Johnny and MJ laughed as they turned, still in sync and both stopped along with the machine, half shouting half singing the lyrics to the song before starting to dance once again. 

_"Hold up, baby please, don’t make me have to take your bitch, **shiii** _ —” 

The dance ended a minute later, Johnny and MJ both leaning against the bar behind them and breathing hard as their scores lit up the screen and with a twin groan, found their scores to be the same. 

“Oh, come on!” Johnny whined as MJ shot a smirk his way. 

“That sounds like you’re giving up, Storm.” 

“No way,” he panted looking about before his eyes landed on Peter and Ned. “I just—oh look, Pete’s found us. You get a pass this time, Jones.” 

“Uh huh,” MJ answered as they stepped off the game’s stage together and laughed as she wobbled into Johnny before the pair of them fell backwards onto their rears. “I think I caught your clumsy, Johnny.” 

“That’s fair,” he laughed leaning against MJ as Peter and Ned hurried forward to help them up. Legs still wobbling, he leaned into Ned as Peter helped MJ to her feet as well. “Next time, we start with the insane setting.” 

“You’re insane,” MJ shot back. 

“That’s why we’re friends.” Johnny grinned as the look earned another laugh from MJ. 

“Should I be worried they’re getting closer?” Peter murmured to Ned as they headed back to the food court. 

“They’re probably going to end up plotting how to kill you one day.” 

“Dude,” Peter frowned. 

“What? Just don’t make them angry at the same time. One’s got superpowers and the other is scary when she’s mad. Bad combo.” 

“You mean amazing combo,” Johnny grinned. He had an army of taunts ready for Peter when the sound of breaking glass and screaming reached them and the four teens froze in place. Eyes widening, three sets turned toward Peter who swallowed before looking around and, pressing a quick kiss to MJ’s cheek dashed out of sight. Johnny found his fist balling up in the back of Ned’s shirt as he looked after Peter before turning back toward the sound of screaming and found Ned and MJ both staring at him. 

“No,” MJ frowned as Johnny grinned at her slowly. “Johnny, no. Let the police handle it. Let,” she leaned closer to whisper. “Let Spiderman handle it.” 

“I know, I know,” Johnny grinned before craning his neck to try and look past the frozen bodies as the sounds of breaking glass grew louder. “But what if—” 

Johnny didn’t get to finish as the sound of the roof a few feet in front of them exploded downward. 

“Holy shi--,” Ned began as MJ pulled hard on the collars of Ned and Johnny’s shirts backwards. 

“Gawk later, run _now_ ,” MJ hissed as the dust began to give way to a figure standing among the rubble. A tall figure with broad shoulders and metallic skin. Red eyes glowed in the dust before Johnny and Ned’s feet followed MJ’s instructions. 

“Go!” Johnny shouted as he pushed Ned to run faster as MJ moved along side him. “I’ll be right behind you!” 

Another crash sounded close to Johnny as they rounded the exits to the mall as another ripped a scream from MJ and Ned both behind Johnny. “Oh—” 

“Come on!” Spiderman finished as he swung past Johnny at top speed. Webs flew from his wrists, yanking several of the metal clad figures together before smashing them together. Sparks followed at the sound of metal bending and Johnny’s eyes widened before a wide grin replaced the look of worry, he’d worn seconds prior. 

“Kick their ass, Spiderman!” Johnny shouted with a wide grin before ducking as another crumbling part of the roof dropped dust and debris closer still. “Holy shi—” 

“Man, these guys have a real boner for you, Johnny Storm,” Spiderman quipped as the newly arrived— _robot,_ fell to a line of webbing and quick tug. “Must be your sunny personality.” 

“Oh god,” Johnny groaned as he winced up at Spiderman who stuck himself between the corner of a wall and the ceiling. “That was bad, even for you.” 

“Everyone’s a critic,” Spiderman shot back before shooting another line and swinging off as another chorus of screams echoed the mall. “Get outta here, Johnny.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he grumbled as he ran to catch up to MJ and Ned who had stopped to help a pair of older men out of the mall. “You guys need a hand or—” The sound of Johnny’s voice seemed to trigger whatever moment the men were waiting for as MJ and Ned both yelped in reply to their arms being twisted and guns pressed to their temples. 

“Come with us, Johnny Storm and your friends live.” 

Swallowing hard Johnny nodded slowly. Raising his hand in a motion of surrender he looked toward Ned, his eyes closed as he tried in vain to move away from the gun and then to MJ who squared her jaw in defiance. If only she had better taste in men, he’d marry her. But then, Johnny couldn’t fault her for that as they had the same taste in boys. Smart, cute, and— 

“These are not child friendly,” Spiderman shouted as his webbing connected with the men’s gun hands and flipped both, hard, as he landed behind them. “Go! Get out of here.” 

“Spidey, they’re—” MJ shouted as more robots broke through the roof and drew Spiderman’s attention. “They’re after—” 

“Me!” Johnny shouted before tossing MJ his phone as he ignited in a burst of light and heat. Clothes vanishing in a second he lifted off the ground. “I’ll lead them away, Spidey. Get them to safety.” 

“ _Johnny_ ,” Spiderman started before he flew past his friends and through the hole the robots had landed in. “Catch me if you can, tinmen!” 

“And you said mine were bad!” Spiderman shouted as Johnny flew out of hearing range. 

  


Robots, turns out, can fly. 

“Oh, come on!” He shouted weaved through the New York skyline. It was easy to fly around the buildings, losing several about the sides of skyscrapers until the open skies above the harbors were before him. 

Blast after blast of fire knocked the robots off course to which they quickly recovered. Whoever had sent them, had prepared them to deal with Johnny’s powers and he groaned in reply. But if they prepared for fire then maybe-- 

Climbing higher, Johnny pushed himself to move further and faster than previously before turning and—letting himself fall. 

The sudden lack of fire around him brought about the chilling cold of the altitude as he dropped. Eyes wide and grin wider still he watched the robots begin to freeze over and drop… before firing up once again, breaking off the collected ice as they began the chase after Johnny anew. 

“Well,” he frowned as fire engulfed him once again. “It worked for Ironman.” 

Streaking across the skies, he circled the Statue of Liberty sharply, landing atop her flame before holding both hands out toward the dozen metal men and pouring out everything he had as he had once before. His anger, his pain, his self-loathing. All the things that brought out his hottest heat. 

“Melting point,” he panted. “Melting,” Johnny continued as his head pounded. He couldn’t remember pushing his powers so far. The heat that fueled his fire, that fueled his flight and warmth came from a place he hadn’t visited since he’d woken up on the track field years ago. And seeing the robots fly closer, through the fire, burning hot but continuing the press forward he clenched his teeth as he took a step back. 

Fear ran through him. It wasn’t enough. _He_ wasn’t enough. Just like always. 

“You can do it!” Peter’s voice came from afar. 

“Spiderman?!” Johnny called out as he took another step backward, a whine followed his call as his footing began to lose traction. He could feel his head pulse and throb as he pushed his powers further and further. 

“You can do it!” Peter called again, closer, Johnny thought as his hands began to tremble, shaking his head as he felt the heat at the center of his chest begin to burn with panic. “You can do it, Johnny!” 

“Come on, Human Torch!” 

Another step back, trying to escape the robots that glowed like hot embers against his flames as they drew closer still. The throbbing in his head intensified, his hands trembled in the effort and when he was sure his focus would split at the pain in his head, he heard it. Not Peter’s voice, not his sister’s but his father’s. 

_Push on, Johnny_ . 

“Push on,” he grunted. The words seemed to spark his will to win. Reminded him he had something to prove. To his father. To his sister. To Peter. To _himself_. “Push on,” Johnny repeated as he began to glow brighter, his fire too changing colors. “Push on.” A step forward. “Push on.” Another step. “Push on. Push on. Push on. Push—Flame on!” 

Johnny screamed before rocketing into the air. He could see Spiderman now, swinging from robot to robot, breaking them apart as he made his way closer and closer toward Johnny, toward the Statue of Liberty and Johnny resolved then to meet him halfway. 

The glowing robots gave chase. Johnny flew faster, than he had before, it was easier somehow as he felt lighter, more alive, _stronger_. Flame after flame roared the palm of his hands as he circled the robots that glowed white hot before falling from the sky one after another after another and when the last fell to his flames he cheers, arms in the air with a shout of victory. 

Just in time for the world to begin spinning as his flames flicker out before plummeting out of the air toward the waters below. 

  


Johnny could hear someone calling him name. Repeatedly calling but he was tired. So tired. Everything else could wait. But— _Peter_. Eyes snapping open he found the ocean rapidly approaching and the sound of his friend screaming his name. 

“ _Johnny!_ ” 

“Johnny, wake up!” 

“Shit, shit, shit! _Flame on!_ ” Johnny screamed and in an instant the memory of his father lit the flames around him and with great effort he pulled himself up as he screamed before smashing into the surface of the water, _hard_ , but alive. 

Air knocked from his lungs; Johnny winced as the lightheaded feeling crept upon him once more. How hard had he hit the water? That was more math than he could bother with in the moment and struggled to move, to swim and held a hand upward toward the sky. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t _move_ and all at once he wondered if it had been enough to at least try. 

A break in the water came moments after. A surge of water as something strong attached to his chest and yanked him forward into even stronger arms before the feeling of flying took him once again. With a great gasp he sucked in as much air as he could, blinking away the dots and shapes that danced before him. 

Only when his savior sat them atop the Statue of Liberty’s head did he begin hacking up the salty water he’d downed upon his landing—crash landing. 

“Tha-thank--,” Johnny began between coughing fits and spitting up water before the same pair of strong arms pulled him in close for a hug. “Peter?” 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Johnny.” Peter murmured as he hugged Johnny tighter still. 

“Not even to get away from your bad puns?” 

“Not even to get away from my puns.” 

“Alright,” Johnny sighed. Too tired and too comfortable against Peter to argue. “I’ll stick to the skies.” 


	15. Chapter 15

The days after the attack on the mall were strange. 

His sister was acting strange. His friends were acting strange. Hell, even _Peter_ was acting strange. The news media had covered the story, grounding Johnny in more than one way as he stared bored up at the ceiling of his bedroom. What he wouldn’t give to go flying. Even just for a minute. But the safety of the civilians and his own safety came first. 

Three days and he was sure he’d go insane before he ever saw the sky again. So what if robots and old guys with guns had been after him? Wasn’t that the life of a superhero? 

Being grounded did have one upside. It gave him time to think. Which, if he were honest, wasn’t his strongest attribute but what else was he going to do? _Homework?_

Johnny had learned three very important things after focusing and narrowing his thoughts on the fumble day at the mall: 

_He had a catch phrase._

Well, two if he counted the one that he spouted off nearly every day he was allowed out of his room. But that one wasn’t anywhere near as catchy or cool. _Flame On_. The phrase made him warm, a different kind of warm in a way he couldn’t explain. Thinking it alone gave him an odd confidence as he moved his finger in the air, focusing effortlessly to leave it burning as he drew shapes. 

_He had a villain._

Someone somewhere wanted something from him and had been willing to either buy or build robots to capture him. Or kill him. Either way, he had villains and that made him a _real_ hero. Right? That also meant… his friends would be in danger so long as he was around them. Just like Peter. Maybe that was why he kept his identity a secret. Not everyone could have the wealth behind them like Tony Stark. 

And finally, 

His stupid crush on Spiderman, _Peter Parker,_ wasn’t going anywhere. 

The last one made his stomach turn in the thought. Peter Parker with his stupid puns. Peter Parker with his smart brain. His horrible dance moves and perfect lop-sided grin. Peter with his floppy hair and pretty brown eyes— 

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” Johnny groaned in self annoyance as he grabbed the pillow beside him, covered his face and screamed into the soft fabric. Robots he could handle. Flying and setting everything he’d owned? Sure, he could buy new ones, his parents left him money. His friends knowing he had powers? Even better. But finding out his hero and crush, Spiderman, was none other than his best friend Peter Parker? The collection of thoughts made him whine, a surge of energy in the pit of his stomach forcing another scream of frustration out before he bolted upright and tossed the pillow. 

“Oh, come _on_ , Storm! It’s just a _crush_!” 

“You have a crush on someone?” Sue asked as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Well, she was code named the Invisible Woman, but Johnny’s open door told him he’d just been in the moment and missed her entrance. And apparently her knock as well. Bright red seconds before it encompassed his entire body in a faint glow, Johnny groaned once more before falling back onto his bed. 

“Take me now, Robot Master, I’m ready to end this horrible existence.” 

“Stop be dramatic,” Sue sighed before sitting at the edge of Johnny’s bed, smiling in both amusement and sisterly affection. “Tell me about this crush. It’s been awhile since you’ve had one. Well, besides Spiderman.” 

At the mention of the name Johnny groans once more and covers his face with his hands. “Please don’t say that name. It only makes it worse.” 

“What?” Sue laughed as she reached out to pat his leg. “Come on, Johnny. I know talking about it will make you feel better.” 

“No--, I know, just--,” he whined. “Sue, I… I found out who Spidey is. Under the mask. And he’s… is _amazing_.” Johnny frowned as Sue’s brow rose into her hairline. “But he’s got a girlfriend and I know her too. And she’s also amazing. And they’re amazing together and I can’t get over this stupid crush.” 

“Ah,” Sue smiled then. “Sounds like you’ve gotten yourself into a real pickle.” 

“Who says that anymore?” Johnny grasped at the change of subject only to be shot down by Sue’s expression. “Right. You say that. Sorry.” 

“Do you want my sisterly advice or not?” 

“I do. I guess,” Johnny sighed. “Better than just suffering or… uhh, other things.” 

“Other things, Johnny?” Again, Sue’s expression warned him, and he whined in kind. 

“Being grounded is bad enough. Being grounded with nothing to distract me from thinking of Spidey’s cute face is even worse.” 

“Find someone else then, Johnny. Get out—well, after you’re done being grounded. Find someone else to crush on. You might be surprised who you’ll find if you aren’t _just_ looking at Spiderman when you think no one is looking.” 

“I’m not that bad, Sue,” Johnny groaned. “I just wanna be over it.” 

“Then be over it, Johnny.” 

“But I _can’t_ ,” he whined. “That’s why I’m so annoyed. Spidey’s my friend and… my… my--, it doesn’t matter. I just need to make more friends. Super powered friends. Yeah, good idea, Sue.” 

“That isn’t what I--, oh, Johnny, just be careful, okay?” Sue sighed and resigned herself to watching whatever idea Johnny had come up with unravel over time. At least he had friends to watch over him when she couldn’t which, much to her annoyance, was more often than she liked. 

  


Johnny was pretty sure he was dying when the familiar voice nearly ended his suffering in the gym by giving him a heart attack. Go for a run Sue had said. It’ll help you pass the time she said. Add in some weight training. Then someone waltzed in without a care in the world that he may set the room ablaze if he startled. Really, did no one have respect for the guy who set people on fire? 

“Hey, Hot stuff,” Peter Parker grinned as he stood over him, head cocked as he watched Johnny flail for a moment before settling where he had been previously. On the ground. Wishing for an end to his aching muscles. 

“I knew death would take a familiar form. Just wish it wasn’t an annoying one,” he grumbled closing his eyes. “Wait,” he shot up then, wide eyed as he stared at Peter who continued to grin at him. “How’re you here right now? I’m grounded. In the super-secret research facility that--” 

“I know people,” Peter shrugged. 

“You know people?” Johnny frowned as he squinted at Peter whose grin sharpened into a smug look. 

“I know people. I _am_ Spiderman, you know.” 

“… C’mere, I need to set you on fire, and I can’t feel my arms anymore.” 

“Oh, Mr. Human Torch, you’d never set _me_ on fire. I’m your _biggest_ fan,” Peter started in a taunting tone that caused Johnny’s gaze to narrow with a sniff. 

“You’re a dead man, Parker.” 

Above the training room, through the viewing glass Sue Storm and Maria Hill watched on as Johnny began to chase Peter around, one hand flaming as the visitor, cleared by the simple fact he was Spiderman alone, taunted and urged Johnny onward. Sue smiled as she watched her brother trip over his own feet in an effort to catch Peter only to scramble back up, tossing fire at his friend who cackled madly in reply as he dodged with ease. 

At least they had the forethought to fireproof the room used to help Johnny hone his powers. 

“Hard to believe the fate of the world might be in their hands one day.” Maria sighed as she watched the teenagers chase one another about the room. “An Avenger and a brand-new hero.” 

“It’s hard to believe _he’s_ Spiderman. Or that he cared enough about Johnny to reveal his identity to me.” 

“Parker’s always had a soft spot since the beginning. He told his girlfriend he was Spiderman in the middle of the Europe Elemental episode. That was a security issue by itself. But those two work well enough together and if it keeps Johnny from accidently burning down half of the city, then I’ll manage the migraine that comes with giving him clearance.” 

“Is it true,” Sue began with a smile as Peter ran up a wall, taunting Johnny folded his arms on the ground and gestured in annoyance he come back down. “That boy has access to Stark Technology?” 

“Tony had a horrible since of humor.” 

“He’s a child,” Sue began finally looking from the training room as Johnny lit up and gave chase after Peter who bounced from wall to wall in a game of keep away. “A child with access to state-of-the-art technology and weapons.” 

“He’s an Avenger with the experience and I.Q. to handle the responsibility.” Maria paused as a hand came to pinch the bridge of her nose at the sight of a flaming Johnny hanging from the ceiling, webbed in a cocoon as Peter grinned up at him from the ground. “That’s the working theory at least.” 

“He’s a child, Maria,” Sue frowned as she focused her gaze on the teens in the room. Johnny glowing brighter as the webbing burned up in a flash before he gave chase, Peter’s eyes widening in surprise before running at the fireball that chased after him moments later. “They both are.” 

“They’re _heroes_ , Susan,” Maria countered with a tired look. “If the machines that showed up to try and capture Johnny are anything like Ultron, then we’ll have our hands full very soon. Our best assessment is whoever sent them thought Johnny was an easy target. Alone, in public and lacking in experience.” 

“It’s a good thing Spiderman was there.” 

“It’s a good thing your brother is brave enough to act in the heat of the moment.” 

Sue smiled as Maria groaned softly a second later, closing her eyes as she sighed. “Don’t tell him. He makes enough puns as it is.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Sue laughed as she watched Johnny fall to the ground dramatically, Peter squatting next to him before patting his head in amusement. “He seems content enough with spending time with his friend anyway.” 

  


“I hate him,” Johnny whined as he sat at the kitchen table, head on the cool surface as he watched Peter and Reed converse, his friend starry eyed as Reed explained the formula and methods of creating and applying the unstable molecules. 

“That’s not what you said earlier,” Sue smirked as she sipped her tea next to her brother who flushed as once. 

“What?” Johnny gaped. “You… you know?” 

“How do you think he got clearance so fast?” She countered with a growing look of amusement. “He’s very polite and,” Sue shrugged. “Maria cleared him for a visit.” 

“I--,” Johnny whined. “Don’t bring it up. It’s bad enough.” 

“I won’t,” Sue began as her smirk softened into a smile. “Just take care of yourself Johnny. Sixteen is hard enough without adding in superpowers.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Johnny grumbled as he turned back to watch Peter and Reed who had burst into laughter earning a wide and happy grin from Peter. “M’fine.” 

“I’m sure you are,” Sue sighed before returning to her tea. Her moment with Johnny was short-lived as Peter came bounding over the next minute. 

“Dr. Storm, I just wanted to say I read your paper on hyper reactive elements in biologic matter in relation to cosmic radiation. Were the statistics and readings _really_ from the Snap? That’s crazy to think that the energy levels were that high and the Earth didn’t suffer lasting damage from the initial point of ignition. It really does give—” Peter continued, like a child in a candy store as he kept Sue’s gaze. 

With a sigh, Johnny groaned before turning his head to hide atop the surface of the kitchen table. “Kill me now. I’m the only non-nerd in the room.” 

“Johnny,” Sue frowned. “Don’t be rude to your friend. He’s very bright.” 

“Don’t feed his ego, Sue. Beneath that happy puppy exterior is a monster. A _monster_.” 

“Johnny!” 

“He’s my friend! I can call him a monster if I want to!” 

“It’s okay, Dr. Storm. Johnny’s just mad that he had Spiderman tutoring him the entire time and he never knew about it.” 

“I--,” Johnny’s face lit up at once and the rest of his body shortly after in a faint glow. “You said you’d never bring that up!” 

“I lied?” Peter grinned as he brightened further watching Johnny. “Not my fault Dr. Storm is brilliant _and_ beautiful.” 

“I’m going to toast you, Parker.” Johnny growled after a momentary state of shocked silence. 

“Not in the house, boys,” Sue laughed as Reed and eventually, Ben arrived to watch the display unfold. After days of sulking and whining, Johnny Storm seemed to revive at the appearance of his friend. His confidence and brilliance returned at the prodding of Peter Parker. 

“Take it to the roof.” 

  


Sat on the roof of Stark Memorial, Johnny stretched as he welcomed the view of the skyline. Peter stood beside him; arms crossed as he looked down before he sat himself at the edge next to his friend. 

“How’re you handling it?” Peter asked as silence stretched on as it usually did. Two friends sitting and watching the horizon didn’t answer questions, even if it brought peace of mind. “With everything.” 

“Hmm,” Johnny hummed as he kept his gaze forward. “I’m okay.” He smiled with a glance toward Peter who met his eyes for a moment before they both turned back toward the horizon. “Why? You worried about me, Pete?” 

“You almost died,” Peter muttered with a frown. “I don’t do so well with losing people who’re important to me.” 

“Oh,” Johnny quieted then. He hated how his cheeks warmed at the admission despite knowing all too well Peter meant as a friend. They were friends. Best friends if Johnny had anything to say about it. He’d argued with Ned enough to confirm it was possible to have more than one. Or, if Ned wanted to keep titles, Johnny was his best _super_ friend. 

“When Mr. Stark died,” Peter began after a long stretch of silence. “I kind of… promised myself I wouldn’t lose anymore friends to bad guys. So, when the robots were after you, I kind of panicked. And then you fell, and I couldn’t get there fast enough. It… it uhh, yeah, man, don’t scare me like that again.” 

Johnny nodded slowly as he forced himself to keep his gaze forward. “Sorry, Pete. I’ll try and be more careful.” 

“I know, Johnny.” 

“And Pete—” Johnny began as he turned toward his friend. “I--,” 

“There you are, Johnny.” Interrupted the chilling voice of Victor von Doom. The pair of teenage boys stopped, eyes widening as they turned back to see Victor just past the door to the roof watching the scene unfold. “I came bearing news of the robots that attacked you. There’s a briefing downstairs.” 

“Right,” Johnny frowned as he looked to Peter who narrowed his brow at Victor in turn. Standing a moment later he paused as Peter’s hand caught his wrist as he too stood in a hurry. “Pete?” 

“We’ll meet you down there, Mr. Von Doom. I need to grab my stuff and I just need to finish telling Johnny something.” He smiled, polite and oddly tense as Victor chuckled in reply. “Don’t keep us waiting, Johnny.” 

Peter’s grip on Johnny’s wrist tightened until Victor was long go back into the building and when he released him, Johnny’s brow was well hidden in his hairline. “Dude,” he began. “What’s up with you today?” 

“I don’t trust him,” Peter huffed. “He sets off my Spider sense.” 

“You mean the Peter tingle,” Johnny grinned. The grin faltered as Peter shot him a serious look and he shook his head in kind. “Okay, okay, he sets off your danger radar. I got it. I’ll be careful around him.” 

“I’m serious, Johnny.” 

“I am too. Pete, he’s just a scary rich dude. I can set him on fire.” 

“ _Johnny_.” 

“ _Peter_.” Johnny shot back before patting his friend on the back with a lazy grin. “Besides, if he tried anything here my sister would murder him. And he’d have to deal with Ben and Reed too. I’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so,” Peter frowned as he followed Johnny back toward the door. “But if something happens, I’m going to kick his butt and then tattoo I told you so across your forehead.” 

“You wouldn’t dare. My face is a masterpiece.” 

“A piece of something alright.” Peter smiled as he walked on ahead, leaving Johnny to glare after him. 

“I really hate you, you know that?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spideytorch week!


	16. Chapter 16

“We’re going into _space?!_ ” Johnny all but screamed as he stood in a hurry at the long wooden conference table. Eyes wide with excitement he looked from the exasperated faces of Ben and Maria, to the amused ones of Susan and Reed to, well, the smug face of Victor. The trace radiation left from Thanos’ snap could be found close to Earth as well. Something that both surprised and worried Maria Hill greatly. 

The briefing had begun hours ago, evening dipping into night as numbers and distance were given. Graphs and charts showing things Johnny wasn’t particularly sure he completely understood until Reed mentioned traveling fast enough to reach the source. And that meant space—right? 

“Sit down, Johnny,” Maria sighed. “Victor, you’re _sure_ the readings are the same as the spike from the battle in Wakanda six years ago?” 

“The very same,” he smiled. “I’ve brought the coordinates for Reed and Susan to confirm with your own instruments as well. If this source is in fact like the Infinity Stones then it could explain why these, what do you call them? Elementals? Are appearing. I’ve been briefed that the originals were… illusions of some kind. Or at least, what the report says. But you were there at the new ones, Johnny. Were they illusions? Drones projecting images and firing at you with guns or rockets?” 

“No,” Johnny frowned. “They were alive and—well, all nature-y too.” He still couldn’t smell peppermint without feeling sick. The idea of a beach trip too made him ill. 

“Thank you, Johnny. If my hypothesis is correct, this radiation might be what gave you four your powers during its initial flare in Europe. Why you four were the only ones to be gifted abilities remains to be seen.” Victor grinned. Johnny could feel his stomach turn uncomfortably as he averted his gaze and Susan reached out to place a hand over Johnny’s protectively. Were they the only four? “It--,” he began when Johnny’s phone, left on audio, began to ring. 

“ _Kiss me. K-k-kiss me, infect me with your lovin--”_

“Johnny,” Sue and Maria said in unison as they frowned as the teen hero scrambled for his phone. A bright red he quickly stopped the sound from continuing as he frowned and read the text. 

_Peter in trouble. Needs help._

“Really, kid?” Ben laughed. “What a song pick for your ringtone.” 

“ _Text_ tone you stone age reject,” he frowned as he stood rereading the text. “I gotta go.” 

“What?” Maria paused a moment ready to continue in on the teen when an alert hit her comm with a faint beep. Squinting at Johnny she nodded, waving him off with a hand as he grinned brightly in return. 

“Off to be a hero! See you later!” 

“Johnny be careful!” Sue shouted as she rushed to her feet to chase after her brother who laughed in return. “What kind of trouble is he off to _now_?” 

“Wait! Call him back!” 

Dawning the suit made for him, Johnny ran across the roof of the building with a wide grin. He bolted across the roof and at the edge jumped, pushing off and with a yell of excitement shouted, “Flame on!” 

The words brought out an immediate rush, fire enveloping him completely as he shot upward with another cheer before bolting through the sky like a streak of orange and red. He flew with this back to the ground, unable to keep the wide grin from his face as he soared through the air. Finally. How he’d missed flying and turning over saw at once why MJ had texted him in the first place. Peter would need his help on this one and the winter wonderland that was downtown Manhattan gave him the sneaking suspicion he knew why. 

Ice. Lots and lots of ice. Distantly he could hear groaning, inhuman and loudly as it echoed through the blaring horns of cars and screaming people. 

Only by the grace of a voice shouting his name did he glimpse the long metallic whip hurtling toward him and, at the last moment, veered off to his right and spun out before righting himself. Squinting he followed the whip as he recoiled back into the palm of a metallic shape hovering above where Johnny had been flying. 

“Oh, come on!” Johnny groaned as he raised a hand toward the robot only to hear the voice again, static at first before the voice of his sister came through loud and clear from the collar of his uniform. 

“Johnny! Get out of there! We’ve picked up more robots headed your way. Spiderman will have to deal with the elemental on his own.” 

“Sue? How’re you—oh god,” Johnny screamed as two coils flew at him before he dove backwards and flew off behind the tops of buildings. “Sue? Sue, can you hear me? I’ve got—why are these things here? Can’t they take a day off while I handle this ice monster?” 

“Ice monster? Johnny you’ve gotta come back to Stark Memorial. It’s too dangerous with the robots after you _and_ the elemental battling Spiderman.” 

“A little help, guys?!” Johnny shouted as he circled around and toward the iced over buildings—toward Spiderman only to be cut off by another round of robots in turn. Shooting upward, he dodged another set of coils, the crackle of electricity echoing faintly as he flew higher and higher. “Sue? Reed? Kind of need to get to Spide—oh god,” Johnny yelped as he cut his flames just in time to halt his momentum and drop as a set of metallic forms arched overhead and down toward him. 

He used the momentum to turn, eyes watering from the chill of the height before he ignited once more with a shout and rocketed back toward the city below. “Uhh? Hello? Super powered family? Can I get an assist here--?” 

“Kind of busy, Johnny!” Sue replied, the sound of gunfire echoing through the comm before it went silent once again. Glancing in the direction of Stark Memorial, Johnny’s jaw clenched before he took a sharp right into the growing layer of ice in the middle of the city. It was cold, or at least, it would have been if he hadn’t left a burning streak through it and—with little effort, found his best friend dodging massive claws made of ice one after another before shooting lines of web to dodge further. 

“I brought you a present!” Johnny shouted as he streaked past Peter who flipped up and above him, webbing two of the robots at once and used the momentum to kick out and down, tugging hard on the line and ripping the torsos from the pair of them. 

“It’s about time Flamebrain!” Peter shouted, out of breath as he looked back in time to see Johnny circle the massive ice elemental that groaned at the sight of him. “It’s got ice—” Peter began as Johnny held both hands out as its mouth opened and met the freezing air with a torrent of flames. 

“It’s got ice breath!?” Johnny shouted as he struggled to keep the blasts at bay. 

“It’s got ice breath.” Peter deadpanned before flipping backwards at the split stream of breath as Johnny flew upward and launched himself into several more oncoming robots. “How many friends did you bring, Torchie? This is a private showing!” 

“Well,” Johnny started as he flew up before blasting the body of the elemental with streams of fire, cracks in the thick ice that made up its body. “I didn’t exactly invite them, Webhead!” 

“Webhead? All this time and that’s my pet name— _Johnny!”_ Peter shouted, distracted by the robot that launched a coil, snaring about the flaming teen’s middle before watching in horror as a crackle of electricity ran through the line a moment later. The scream that ripped through Johnny sent Peter into action. A line of web launched, he pulled hard on the torso of the robot before smashing his fist through the center of it. Gripping the still electrified line, he screamed as he pulled hard on the line, ripping it free when Johnny flew into his arms. Smoking, unmoving, but breathing. 

“Johnny! Johnny talk to me, come on—oh shoot.” Peter gasped as he looked up in time to see a massive wave of white before everything went black. 

  


Johnny woke to pain. His middle hurt, his head was killing him and something heavy was on top of him. Heavy and shivering? Groaning, he found the will to open his eyes. Dim light obscured more of his vision, and with a grunt put a hand to the shivering heap on top of him only to hear it gasp in reply. 

“Johnny?” 

Eyes wide, Johnny gave another groan before answering. “Pete? What—what happened? Get off me.” 

“Can’t--,” he laughed against clattering teeth. “Kind of frozen together.” 

“What?” 

Pulling his hand from the shivering mess that was Peter Parker, Johnny grunted as he focused on his fingertips. Tiny flames lit themselves a moment later, his head throbbing as he grunted at the sight before him. Ice. Ice everywhere in a small dome. He could see his breath and—Peter’s blue lipped smile watching him. Somehow, he’d gotten as mask off and looking down at Johnny shivered visibly. 

“Shit--, Pete, your lips are blue.” Johnny winced as he tried to move but groaned as pain rushed through him and he stilled against Peter’s weight. “What hit me?” 

“Robot,” he shivered. “Got you with a metal whip thing.” 

Johnny grunted as he closed his eyes and tried to warm himself further without igniting his flames. The effort made him wince, the dull ache in the back of his head pounding as he pushed through it and felt the cold begin to part around him, Peter gasping in turn. 

“Nice to see you too, Torchie,” he mumbled. Johnny shivered at the sound and warmed further as he looked away as Peter slumped forward, curling about Johnny as he began to glow from the emotions running through him. “You’re so warm, Johnny.” 

“Human Torch, y’know?” He murmured as he squinted through the dim light around them. Peter was hunched over him, most of his body pressed to the ice around them that all but encased them both as Johnny continued to glow and heat the thick prison around them. “How long have we been here, Pete?” 

“A-a half hour?” He murmured against Johnny’s neck. “S-suit was starting to fail at keeping out the cold. K-kinda glad you woke up.” 

“So that thing is still out there then,” Johnny winced as he attempted to move only to meet resistance and a grunt from his friend. “Can’t melt the ice if you don’t move, Pete.” 

“I can’t move. Such ice. Much cold.” Peter muttered with a shiver as Johnny pressed a hand to his side and pressed his fingers against the solid ice that quickly began to melt at his touch. It took more than a minute to melt enough for Peter’s shoulders to be free and at once he slumped further onto Johnny’s warm body. Swallowing, he squinted as water began to drip from the ice and frowned. 

“God, you’re heavy, Pete. No more shakes for you.” 

“S’all muscle,” he chuckled, not moving as Johnny worked to free his body. “I need those shakes. I’m a growing spider-man.” 

“Uh huh,” he murmured half in annoyance, half in amusement as he continued to press his hand to ice and free the shivering hero who continued to wrap around him. Taking longer than he would have liked, Johnny swallowed when Peter was finally free, clinging to him like a life raft as he continued to shiver. Water pooled around Johnny, freezing cold for all of an instant until it began to warm the longer Johnny concentrated. 

“The ice is starting to crack,” he murmured as he squinted over Peter’s shoulder. “That’s, bad, right?” 

“M-might be,” he got back quietly. “J-just gimmie a minute. I’ve got feeling in my fingers again.” Peter moved his numb hands against Johnny’s sides where they’d been pressed hard against the ground as he shielded his friend against the blast of. “S’warm,” he muttered once more as Johnny could feel himself blush harder at the touch and sound of Peter’s voice all at once. 

“Yeah,” he swallowed. “Just keep close, Pete. Then we’ll break outta here.” 

“Just a couple more minutes. Sorry, I know it’s weird.” 

“It isn’t weird, Pete,” Johnny murmured. He could feel his friend shift against him, strong, steel like muscles beginning to loosen as he warmed further by the minute. “You’re my friend, we’re superheroes, this kind of stuff happens, right?” 

“I guess,” Peter chuckled. A groan followed as he stretched out his fingers, a palm against Johnny’s hip as it twitched and squeezed absently from clenching so long. “Sorry,” he repeated as Johnny groaned in reply. 

“You owe me dinner,” he grumbled. “Feeling me up, Parker? Wait til I tell MJ.” 

“W-what?” Peter stuttered. Johnny laughed, loudly as he pressed his face into the skin of Peter’s neck, taking delight in the hiss of surprise and groan of pleasure all at once as he leaned into the warmth. “I’m not—I wouldn’t—” 

“Not before dinner and a movie, right?” 

“I wouldn’t--,” he continued as he tried to move his hand but failed as it twitched against Johnny’s warmth, squeezing before easing again and again. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shut up and focus on warming up, Webhead. You’re ruining the moment.” Johnny huffed, hot breath against Peter’s ear as he shivered in reply. 

“You want hypothermia to be a moment?” 

“S’not every day I get to be cuddled by _Spiderman_.” 

Peter laughed then. The sound warming Johnny’s chest and in return the warmth of his body several degrees. Silence settled between them soon after, Johnny’s hands moving in slow circles as the water around them continued to build and fill in around them. When Peter’s hands stopped twitching and clenching he pushed himself up to find Johnny’s face. 

“Can you--,” he glanced up and then around before back down to Johnny before he pointed upward at an angle. Toward the ceiling of their prison and a dark shape through it. Massive and gray, Johnny could only guess it was the building they had been frozen next to. “Can you melt a hole big enough for me to shoot a line out of it?” 

“Uhh,” Johnny began before following Peter’s gaze and squinted and nodding. “I can but—won’t that like, cause an avalanche or something?” 

“Avalanche?” 

“Cave in?” 

“We aren’t in a cave.” Peter’s grin showed and widened as they continued as Johnny squinted at him in return. “And it shouldn’t, not if you go slow.” 

“Slow, huh?” 

“ _Melt the ice, Johnny_.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Johnny teased and for a moment silence filled the cold before Peter burst into laughter. He leaned into Johnny’s warmth, face pressed into his chest as the water continued to rise hiding most of Johnny’s neck in the process. 

“You’re the worst, Torchie.” 

“Uh huh,” Johnny grinned before looking up. Raising a hand he squinted against the dull ache in the back of his head before pushing out with his powers. His hand began to glow in turn, hand and forearm igniting before a jet of flame shot from his outstretched out. With a wince he focused the fire, wide against the ice where Peter had pointed before it began to shrink until focusing into a neat line as Johnny clenched his jaw in effort. Cracks began to appear in the ice, worry showing across his features as he pressed forward still. 

“A little more, Johnny,” he murmured. 

“Shut up, Pete,” Johnny shot back as he concentrated. Another minute and the ice gave way, cracking further as Johnny’s fire vanished leaving embers in its wake. “Okay,” he grumbled. “You can start praising me now.” 

“Yeah,” Peter snickered. “I’ll get right on that.” Johnny watched as Peter licked his lips and squinted. The hole Johnny had managed to create was more than big enough to get a line of webbing through and grinned down at him. “Good job, Torchie.” 

“Uh huh,” Johnny grumbled as he attempted to push himself up only to wince as pain sprung up from his middle. Hissing he laid back into the water with a groan. “That hurt.” 

“What?” Peter’s attention snapped from the hole in the ice and back to him in an instant. “What hurts?” 

“My middle,” he chuckled. “Couldn’t feel it before. Guess I was too stuck on warming you up. Hurt like a bitch when I tried to sit up a little out of the water.” 

Peter stared for a long minute before looking back up and, reaching for his mask, struggled to pull it on before Johnny chuckled in reply and reached up. “Lemme help.” 

“Thanks.” 

Mask on once more, Peter looked Johnny over once before sighing through the mask. “This is gunna hurt, Johnny.” 

“Shut up and get us outta here, Peter.” 

“Bossy,” he grinned. Johnny had seen the mask move that way enough to know. “Alright, hold on.” 

Taking a deep breath, he looked about the melting ice and shot spreads of webbing across the cracks and a moment later a line of webbing through the hole. Johnny watched him swallow through the costume and the next moment he was flying through the air and punching the ice. Johnny never had the thought to ask how strong Peter _actually_ was and seeing the ice shatter at a single punch, cracking and splitting apart like nothing told him just that. Spider-man held back in fights. 

Peter pulled himself through the ice as he punched with his free arm. Over and over, webbing cracks and chunks that threatened to fall and smash into Johnny below. He took the chance to look at his middle then, a long metal coil wrapped around him, he knew why his center hurt so—he’d probably bruised the majority of—well, _everything_ when Peter saved him from the breath of the elemental. 

_The Elemental_ . 

Realizing they still had a monster to defeat he clenched his jaw as he peeled the coil from around him. Breath hitching as pain flared and radiated the entire process, he let out a shaky breath before sitting up with a whimper. No, it wasn’t supposed to feel like that. Not at all. 

“Johnny?!” Peter called from high above. He looked down at Johnny, laid out and glowing in the water. It was enough to get him to pause a moment before turning back and punching the ice even harder if such a thing were possible. 

“Coming!” He shouted, paused and groaned before forcing himself to his feet slowly. “Come on, Storm. Get your shit together.” He muttered to himself. “Flame on!” 

Johnny flew up without another thought, ignoring the flare of pain from his middle as he flew up after Peter who broke through the surface as Johnny caught him by the arm and, with a grunt of effort, extinguished the flames along his arms as he pulled Peter free from the ice with him and into the air. 

The city looked more akin to a snow globe than in the middle of spring and setting Peter down atop a roof building landed beside him a minute later. 

“Jesus,” Johnny grumbled. “We’re gone an hour, and everything goes to hell.” 

“I was thinking more north pole.” 

“Alright Chris Cringle, lets go wrap up your naughty list.” 

Peter groaned loud as Johnny grinned at him. “Can I go back to the ice room? At least there weren’t terrible puns there.” 

“My puns aren’t terrible!” 

“Can’t hear you, Torchie. Too much Christmas spirit in my ears.” He called as he shot a line of webbing and swung off the building. Johnny watched with a frown before shaking his head and igniting once more, shouting as he flew after him. 

“It’s almost February!” 


	17. Chapter 17

The battle with the ice elemental ended exactly as the planned. 

The ice laid out by the elemental took time to thaw out, even for the Human Torch and with a grand effort on the part of Spiderman to keep the young teen hero going, the two managed to relieve a large part of the damage done. Returning to the Stark Memorial brought with it the remains of a battlefield. The public level’s only damage seemed to be the elevator; doors crushed open the elevator itself was at the bottom of the shaft broken into pieces. The door to the sub level of the hospital too was ripped open and from the threshold the true damage began. 

Scorch marks and bullet holes peppered the walls and ground and while neither boy could find a body, they did happen upon several weapons trained on them as Peter swung the pair of them in through the doors of the entry ward. 

“Special delivery?” Peter quipped, one hand up as the other kept Johnny upright against him. “Might have to return to sender, Torchie.” 

“God, I hope not.” Johnny muttered as he held one hand up as well. “You’ve got a really tiny bed.” 

“Stand down,” Maria Hill’s voice rang. “Stand down, they’re clear.” She repeated as she pushed her way to the front looking disheveled, annoyed and exhausted but alive. “At least there’s some good news.” Pressing a hand to her ear, she spoke again though both boys were sure it wasn’t to her. 

“I’ve got them, Sue.” 

“I can’t feel my toes.” Peter grimaced as he sat curled in a hospital bed. “Or my face.” 

“I’m not going anywhere _near_ your feet,” Johnny groaned in the bed next to him. “I hurt in places I shouldn’t.” 

The Stark Memorial hospital was still under lockdown. After the attack, mysteriously taking place as soon as the Human Torch flew from the roof, Maria Hill had restricted access. How the robots had known about the bunker beneath the public floors wasn’t an issue she wanted to handle but with five powered persons in the building the security breach needed to be addressed. 

A security breach was the only logical answer but one that put much of the staff as well as Johnny’s family on edge. And unfortunately for Johnny Storm, that meant keeping Johnny and Peter in the same room as they whined at one another. Arriving bruised, battered, and partially frozen but grinning wasn’t the best way to approach Susan Storm after a fight with several dozen robots. Machines armed to the teeth for the encounter and they still failed. A fight Johnny almost wished he’d stayed to see and help with. Almost. 

Tests, more tests followed for Johnny and a warm blanket for Peter. The world was cruel and unfair. 

“Johnny,” Peter huffed. “Come on. This blanket isn’t doing anything.” 

“You can lift a building, Pete. You can lift a building, but you can’t take a little cold? I thought you were a superhero.” 

“Spiders can’t thermoregulate,” Peter shivered. “You’re cruel, Torchie. You’re cruel and unusual.” 

“Yeah well, I can smell your feet from here, Parker. Not happening.” 

“Can not.” 

“Can too.” 

“Yeah?” Peter grinned as Johnny squinted at him before red colored the tips of his ears and pointed. “Don’t you _dare_ —” 

“Scoot over,” Peter huffed as he wobbled out of his own bed and into Johnny’s. Both boys groaned in pain before settling. Peter curled around Johnny, careful of his middle as the blonde teen lay still, bright red as Peter’s eyes closed. “Finally.” He muttered sleepily. “Warmth.” 

“I really hate you,” Johnny muttered. “I—” 

“Just gimme a minute, okay?” Peter whispered in return. “I just want to make sure you’re not going anywhere.” 

Johnny stared as Peter fell silent again, opening his eyes to stare back at Johnny. Unlike Johnny’s flustered gaze, Peter’s was filled with worry and a sadness Johnny had never noticed before. The kind of sadness that only came with intense loss. He knew that sadness. His sister held the same look when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. It silenced Johnny from speaking further and sighed in defeat before he reached for Peter’s hand, grumbling to himself as he laid it over his beating heart. 

“Faster you’re sure the faster I get my bed back,” he murmured before turning his face away to hide a pout. “Take however long you need though. To make sure I’m not going anywhere, Webhead.” 

“Thanks,” Peter said. “Your heart’s beating really fast, Johnny.” 

“Get out of my bed, Pete.” 

  


“So,” Johnny began as pushed his lunch around with his fork frowning. Whatever it was, it was _not_ roast beef and smelled at least three days old. “Remember when I said I wasn’t going anywhere?” 

“Uh huh?” Peter answered, shoving another spoonful of the tray’s contents into his mouth without pause to swallow before an entire roll followed. 

“I might have lied. Just a little. See,” he licked his lips before he paused and with a roll of his eyes, handed over his tray to Peter who grinned, stacked the two and continued to shovel in food. “I was going to tell you yesterday but then we got into that fight and then half frozen and then—well, anyway, I might be going to space?” He paused once again. “Surprise?” 

“Space?” Peter stopped, fork midway into his mouth as he set it down to squint at Johnny. “What’s in space? How are you getting there? How’re you going to _burn_ in space, Johnny? You need oxygen to—” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Johnny laughed. “Okay, first of all. I can’t—or maybe I can tell you. Maria never told me it was confidential. Huh,” he shrugged then with a grin. “Victor found a source that has the same uhh, kind of energy as the infinity stones so—we’re gunna go check it out. See if we can dismantle it or whatever and hopefully stop more elementals from showing up.” 

Peter stared for a hard minute before squinting harder in disbelief. “What?” 

“Me. Johnny. Go Space.” 

“Johnny.” 

“Peter.” Johnny chuckled nervously before hopping out of bed with a wince. Standing he moved to wrap an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “You’ve been to space, s’only fair I get to go too. Right?” 

“That isn’t—” 

“What?” 

“I--, Johnny my powers work in space. I’m strong and--, well I had a different suit then too. And why are you going into _space_ based off something Victor von Doom says? Doom is in his name, that can’t be a good thing, Johnny.” Peter frowned as he stabbed into the plate, through the plate and into the tray when the fork snapped. 

“Wow,” Johnny nodded in as he sat back on his own bed. “That’s impressive, Pete.” 

“What?” 

“I didn’t think you could dislike Victor any more than you already did. I was wrong. Huh,” Johnny grinned as Peter scowled before leaning back in his bed. “When are they gunna discharge us? I need to storm off dramatically.” 

“ _Storm_ off? Shouldn’t that be me?” Johnny laughed as Peter groaned in return. 

“What a web I’ve fallen into.” 

“Don’t worry, Pete. I’m sure I can warm you up to the idea.” 

“Nurse!” Peter called as he pulled the blanket over his head. “Nurse! I’d like to request a room change! There’s a horrible pun artist next to me!” 

“We can’t leave you two alone for one minute, can we?” Asked Sue as she stepped through the door a moment after Peter’s voice rung out. Tired and bruised with a cut across her cheek she smiled at Johnny as he sat up and grinned at her. 

“Hey Sis,” he grinned as Peter leaned back wide eyed. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“So, Pete was swinging around and landed and--,” Johnny recalled excitedly as Sue’s attention flickered from Johnny to Peter who frowned, squinting at him. “Apparently it was really cold because he let out this scream that sounded like—” 

“I didn’t scream that high pitched!” 

“Uh huh,” Johnny grinned. “Anyway, he landed on the elemental’s face and smashed it—Pete’s pretty strong, and it cracked but then--,” he began to snicker as he continued. “Then—h-he,” Johnny straight out laughed, clutching his stomach as he fell back with a wince before continuing. 

“I got stuck,” Peter frowned as he eyed Johnny. “My suit hadn’t dried out all the way and it froze the water on my feet when I landed on it to punch it.” 

“So--,” Johnny wheezed between giggles. “So, Pete shatters it’s face and—” 

Sue looked back to Peter as he whistled and made a falling motion with his hands, face red as he continued to glare at Johnny who cackled once more. “I pulled him off but his boots—” Johnny grinned. “Took me a minute to thaw them out of the ice they were stuck to after that thing fell to the ground and exploded.” 

“Real winter wonderland out there.” 

“And the robots?” Sue asked as she looked back to Johnny, his grin faltered as he glanced toward Peter who cleared his throat. 

“I took care of them,” he murmured. “One got Johnny around the waist though,” Peter winced as he glanced toward his friend’s middle. Hidden beneath the hospital gown, bandages wrapped his middle and the thought made him stare as Johnny moved a hand to hover over the purple skin. 

“But you’re okay,” Sue confirmed as she smiled, reaching for Johnny’s hand and squeezing it as he grinned in return. “And from the sound of it, you two saved each other.” 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. He glanced toward Johnny who continued to grin wide at his sister. “So, Johnny said you guys might be headed into space? I--, not that I’m really questioning why you’d take him but—what is he gunna do in space? His powers—” 

“Peter,” Sue stopped him with a small smile. “I know. We won’t know for sure if there is a mission to space. Not until we confirm all the data. That the source of these elementals is in fact the same radiation source in space or something else entirely. We’re still not even sure what gave us these powers, so—” she gestured toward Johnny who had leaned back into bed, drawing shapes with the tip of his finger that was lit aflame. “We’ll be _grounded_ for the foreseeable future.” 

“What?!” Johnny squawked. “But what about—” 

“You can still help Peter--,” Sue glanced toward the other teen who smiled in return. “After you heal, Johnny. Both of you. But we’re moving ahead of schedule. The Baxter Building’s security is far more advanced and—you’ll have a room with a view, Johnny. Haven’t I heard you complaining about wanting windows again? There you have it. We’ll have the top floors to work and live in and you can recover there starting next week.” 

“I have to stay inside _how long_?!” 

  


“Traitor,” Johnny grumbled as he eyed a fully dressed Peter Parker who smirked back at him. “I can’t believe it only took you a day to heal. That’s ridiculously cool.” 

“Aw, Torchie,” Peter grinned as shoved his suit into the backpack May had brought him hours earlier. The conversation had given Johnny new life, his aunt, his surprisingly attractive aunt, came in like a force of nature arms crossed and eyes narrowed much like Sue who sat at the end of Johnny’s bed, leaning back with a bemused smile upon her face as May Parker laid into Peter for his reckless behavior before turning to Johnny and—thanking him. 

“You’re gunna make me blush if you keep complimenting me.” He laughed as Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“Been there, done that.” Johnny shot back as he sat up. “You’ve gotta fill in MJ and Ned for me, okay? My phone’s been confiscated to check for bugs—blah, blah, that sort of thing.” 

“Smart idea, I’m guessing Reed?” 

“Yeah but that leaves me _bored_ and you’re leaving me too. Some best friend you are.” 

“But Johnny,” Peter grinned as he glanced toward Sue who raised a brow in return. “Think of all the homework you can catch up on now.” 

Peter’s eyes widened slowly as his grin faded at the look Johnny gave him. “You. Are. Dead.” He shouted as he jumped from the bed, sparks flickering through his hair and burning into the cloth of his gown and sheets. Sue held a hand out at the ready, jumpy from the fight and seeing the sparks but held back her power as Peter laughed. 

“I’ll come back to help,” he muttered as he hugged Johnny after catching him. The flaming hair teen huffed in return but hugged him none the less. 

“Thanks, Pete,” he murmured before wobbling backwards and plopping himself back onto his bed with a resigned look. “Bring back news of the outside work. Like, when they’re gunna have Human Torch day.” 

“Human Torch day? Really, Johnny?” 

“Well,” he grinned as he looked smugly at Peter who shouldered his backpack. “I _did_ save the city.” 

“ _What_?!” 

  


The weeks went by without issue, save for Johnny sure he was losing his mind to boredom when the third day passed, and he still had no technology at his fingertips. His broken ribs and bruised spinal cord healed quickly thanks to the care of Stark Medical and when it came time to move a week later, he was almost sure he couldn’t believe he had survived such torture. 

The Baxter Build was tall. The several floors bought out by Reed Richards years ago had finally finished being renovated and with a quick three-month upgrade with SHIELD technologies and staffing, the building’s floors were ready for the super-humans to move in. Though Johnny wasn’t so sure he could quite label them _super-human_. Powered felt like a closer name. Ben Grimm still ground his teeth in his sleep. His sister was still a monster without coffee. Reed still lost his glasses on top of his head and Johnny? Well, Johnny had been practically perfect beforehand but adding fire powers only made it better. 

And far more obvious when he had a rather heated dream. 

A strong back. Muscles harder than steel and warm, the kind of warmth Johnny couldn’t produce alone as the strong muscles pressed against him. Pinning him. Keeping him from moving as a voice murmured his name. Warmth breath against his neck and the feeling of lashes against his cheek. He knows that voice—knows it all too well. 

The stutter of breath draws his attention and then wetness. Wetness that smells of—anti-fire foam. 

“Oh, come on!” He shouted as he woke to a bed filled with foam in the early morning. Groaning, he flopped back into the foam and grumbled. 

“Johnny?” Sue called from the other side of his door. When he didn’t answer it slid open with a beep and Johnny lifted his head to pout at her in return. 

“That’s the third one this week, Johnny,” she started with a sigh, pinched at the bridge of her nose. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Johnny muttered as he flopped back into the foam with a groan. “I’ll work on controlling my powers better.” 

“You’re cleared for training tomorrow. So, you can fly again. Hopefully you don’t burn the building down before then,” Sue yawned as she turned to leave before looking back as Johnny lay still in the foam unmoving. “Why don’t you call Peter? He might have some tips. Maybe how he controls his powers when he’s asleep.” 

“What?” Johnny frowned, head popping out of the foam as it began to dissolve into a puddle around him. “I guess I could. But I was just going to talk to Reed about it.” 

“Oh,” Sue answered. Her eyes brightened at the idea and nodded before yawning once more. “Alright, Johnny. Clean up and breakfast’ll be ready by the time you’re through.” 

“Sounds good, Sue,” he called from his bed. Laying back he stared at the ceiling as a long sigh escaped him. “Sounds good.” 


	18. Chapter 18

“How are you feeling, Johnny?” Reed’s voice was calm and despite his reservations on _actually_ talking with the older man found it comforting. Johnny leaned against the edge of Reed’s desk, eyeing him as he finally turned to meet his gaze with a small smile. “Sue mentioned you wanted to talk, son?” 

“Right,” he frowned as he looked toward his feet before he gave a huff. No turning back now. “So,” he licked his lips as hesitation settled in. “I was wondering…” 

“Yes?” Reed turned in his chair to face Johnny as he steepled his fingers though his expression remained thoughtful and reassuring. 

“I was wondering if you’d gotten a chance to look over the thing Victor gave us. Erm, you guys, you know—space and everything?” Johnny gave a weak smile as Reed’s brow nearly flew into his hairline before he chuckled and glanced back towards the six displays projected at his desk. With a wave of his hand, they vanished as he typed in a few keys on his keyboard before another display popped up. 

“We’ve looked into it and—there is something there. Though, we’re not sure if the readings are exactly as Victor suggests. Regardless, there’s motive to investigate. However,” Reed frowned as he looked back toward Johnny. 

“Our concerns are taking you with us. It’s purely for observation and to collect hard data but—,” Reed paused before he sighed and continued. “Your ability to control fire—combustive energy is a talent we are considering a unique talent that may be vital to securing the relevant information on closing or extinguishing this source of radiation that is flaring up and creating the anomalies you and Peter are fighting. However, you’re still young, Johnny and this mission—it could take a considerable amount of time before we’re able to compile the data and attempt fixing it.” 

“I--,” Johnny paused. “How long are we talking, Reed?” 

“Two years.” He frowned as he kept Johnny’s gaze. The teen’s reaction mimicked his previous one as his stared before he nodded slowly. “These creatures are getting stronger which suggests the energy; however, it came to coalesce is also growing more potent. In six months, the number of these incidents has increased from a single incident to two and now with this third creature we’re seeing a growing pattern that could escalate exponentially if left unchecked.” 

“Uhh, in average IQ speak?” 

“If we do nothing, there will come a time when you and Peter and perhaps even the Avengers may not be strong enough to defeat the creature that appears or—creatures.” 

“Right,” Johnny muttered with a frown. “How did Victor even find these things if you or Maria missed it? Don’t you science nerds like, scan the stars all the time or something?” 

Reed gave a faint smile as he chuckled though it faded as he spoke of Victor von Doom. “Victor hasn’t been forthcoming on his methods. He did mention obtaining a unique understanding of energies after spending time in Tibet. I assume whatever theories or formulas he gathered from his time there gave him the idea to scan a different spectrum than what we were previously. Still, the signatures were so close I still find it odd we missed it.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny frowned. “Yeah, it does. But if you guys need me I’m there.” 

Reed paused at Johnny’s statement. “Are you sure, Johnny? Sue had her reservations about inviting you—let alone filling you in on the specifications of the mission. You _can_ say no, Johnny. You’re still so young and after having only just come back from--,” he paused once more with a wince. “I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to--,” 

“It’s okay, Reed,” Johnny shrugged. “I died. So did Pete. S’not--,” he licked his lips as he focused his gaze downward. “It’s not really a big deal. Half the universe was gone but we’re all back now. So it worked out in the end, yeah?” 

“Yes,” Reed frowned. “Still, give it some thought, Johnny. We won’t be leaving for another month or so.” 

“I don’t need to think, Reed. Sign me up.” He pushed off the edge of the desk as he waved back toward Reed, leaving him to watch as he headed out of the office. Space. Protecting his friends. Protecting his planet. Protecting Peter. 

“S’not a hard choice at all to make.” 

  


“You’re really playing this rich white boy stereotype up, aren’t you, Johnny?” 

MJ teased as she sat at the counter of the kitchen. The Baxter Building _still_ didn’t feel like home but at least he could have friends over. Reed and Ben in the lab, Sue back at Stark Memorial to assist in transferring all their notes from one system to another and—Johnny, left to his own devices after two weeks of playing catch up on his homework. A feat he was sure would kill him. 

“Nah,” he sighed. “I don’t get mine til I’m eighteen. The old man,” he gestured with a frown. “Wow. Maybe I am,” Johnny stuck his tongue out in disgust as MJ laughed. “But uhh, Mom and Dad, life insurance, Dad had patens, Mom had old money—so Sue put it in a trust. Can’t touch it until I’m twenty-one or I go to college.” 

“So, you’re broke?” 

“Like the US Education system.” 

“Damn,” MJ whistled. “At least your sister gives you an allowance, right?” 

“I guess,” he shrugged. “Most of the money goes to buying new clothes or phones. I wasn’t joking when I said I was going broke. Anyway,” Johnny cleared his throat. “This is the kitchen, blah blah blah, cutting edge technology and design. Let’s hit my room and I can show you the view. It’s amazing!” He called as he walked on without pause. 

The view from Johnny’s room faced the city and the New York harbor. While the sun was still high in the sky he stood grinning beside MJ who whistled softly. The endless skyscrapers and buildings began to part for the view the further out you looked and Johnny was sure It was the best view in the tower. Or at least he wanted it to be. 

“See? So, I figured--,” he paused to glance toward MJ who had turned to look around his room, her nose scrunching as she sat on his bed. 

“Figured what? And why does it smell like that?” 

“Oh,” Johnny muttered as his cheeks turned pink. “That’s be the anti-fire foam.” 

“The _what_?” MJ frowned as she looked up to find nozzles and, squinting as she looked about found they were placed all over Johnny’s room. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “In case I lose control in my sleep. Or I accidently set something on fire.” 

“You lost control in your sleep?” MJ questioned with a raised brow and bemused grin. “Tell me more, Mr. Human Torch.” 

“Uhhh, well--,” Johnny swallowed as he sat beside his friend. “Good thing my bed is comfy.” 

“Why?” MJ questioned as her grin faded. 

“So, here’s the thing about my powers…” Johnny began with a frown. It was strange talking to MJ about it of all people. How his powers worked. What triggered the flares of heat, what sent him high into the sky. The feeling of it—the feelings that he needed to control and how it all slipped away at times when he least expected it. 

“Basically,” MJ began. “Your powers are tied to your emotions. Your primal emotions?” 

“Primal emotions?” 

“You know,” she chuckled as she gestured with her hand. “You Johnny. You make fire. Basic. Primal. Anger. Joy. Fear. Love.” Johnny nodded along as he set his gaze upward in agreement. “Lust.” 

Sputtering, his face warmed as MJ cackled beside him. “What?! I don’t—Oh, come on!” 

“What? It made sense and the look on your face? Come on, Johnny. You’re too easy.” 

“What? No I’m not. I’m totally unreadable. Look at this face. It’s the face of a Greek god.” 

“A dorky Greek god.” 

“You’re impossible, MJ.” Johnny groaned before falling back onto his bed with a sigh. “Help me.” 

“Help you?” She repeated before falling back onto the bed as well. “You’re a superhero, Johnny, what kind of help could I give you? Besides math tutoring that is.” 

“I still maintain calculus is pointless for me!” 

“Hopeless more like it,” she teased as she prodded his side. “What else is going on up there? You’ve been flaunting your control for months now and then these night fires? What’s up?” 

“I--,” he paused as the realization struck him and groaned in reply. “I’m an idiot.” 

“So is Peter. What’s your point?” 

“I figured it out. Thanks, MJ,” Johnny grumbled as he sat up and moved to grab his phone. Texting Peter he sighed before placing a hand on his hip, the read indication appearing and nothing else. With a frown he turned to begin eyeing his friend who had rolled onto her side to continue watching him. “What?” 

“Gunna tell him?” 

“Tell--,” eyes widening he felt himself warm all over before clearing his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Johnny snorted as he turned his gaze back toward the large windows. Glancing back toward MJ he found her glare and frown waiting for him. 

“Just tell him, Johnny. You’re being stupid.” 

“MJ—” 

“I mean it. If you don’t tell him, you’ll never move on. We already talked about this,” she sighed before standing to join him once more, bumping shoulders with him as her gaze followed his out toward the view of the city. 

“It’s not Peter.” Johnny mumbled as silence fell between them. “I’m leaving anyway. So, it’d be stupid to say something even if it _was_ Peter. Besides, hard to tell someone anything if they won’t give you the time of day.” 

The confession earned a pause from MJ who stopped mid retort to stare at him. “Where are you going, Johnny?” 

“Space,” he smiled. “Going to space with my family to--,” a laugh followed his shrug. “To save the world. Stop more of these things from showing up and taking over the place. I figure,” he continued with the same smile he put on for photos and newspapers. “If I _did_ have actual feelings for Peter and not just a celebrity crush on Spiderman, it’d be stupid to say something when I’d be gone so long.” 

“How long are you gunna be gone, Johnny?” 

“Two years,” He laughed. “Not like I could say _no_. Not after being told they’d need my powers to actually stop this thing. Maybe. If they can figure it out. Sue and Reed are pretty smart though. So, I’ll just tag along and do space blogs. If I can get messages out, I’ll—I’ll send you space stuff and I dunno.” Johnny paused to look toward MJ. “Ask how the weather is?” 

“And besides all that,” he continued after clearing his throat. “I’d never try and steal my friend’s guy.” 

MJ stared long and hard at Johnny as he turned back to stare out the large windows of his bedroom. Narrowing her gaze she sighed as she shook her head before punching his arm. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Ow!” Johnny frowned, reaching for the spot she had punched. “What was that for?” 

“I told you—get it out of your system. Move on, Johnny. What else are you gunna think about for _two_ years while you wait for your sister and her boyfriend to figure whatever it is in space? If it _isn’t_ Peter then whoever it is, tell them, get an answer and at least get it off your chest.” Rolling her eyes she moved from the windows to leave his room. 

“Come on, Storm. I’ve gotta kick your ass in DDR at _least_ a few dozen more times before you leave.” 

Johnny watched her leave before sighing and he moved to follow. Maybe she had a point. Maybe. But he had other things to focus on in the meanwhile. Important things. Like beating Michelle Jones at DDR. 

  


Johnny found Peter—Spiderman, webbing up two muggers who had attempted to snatch a pair of women’s bags. His friend glanced in his direction as Johnny opened his mouth and following, frowned as he flew after him. “Spidey!” Johnny called as Spiderman flung himself into a sharp turn, flipped upside down before shooting off another line and was gone behind a building. With a huff of annoyance and unsure _why_ Peter was ignoring his obvious attempts at wanting to talk, flew straight up. It was easy enough to find the wall crawler, his line of webs and costume obvious against the fading light of day. Or obvious to Johnny as he watched him flip high before dropping into an alleyway. 

It was easy enough to fly over, dropping his flames as he landed softly and with a sigh walked into the alley to find Peter in his boxers, wide eyed as he held a backpack. 

“You’re joking,” Johnny muttered as his face warmed and Peter groaned before quickly pulling out his street clothes before shoving his costume into his bag and zipping it up. Another minute and he was hopping around as he tugged on his shoes with a frown. 

“What’re you doing here, Flamebrain?” 

“Looking for you, _Pete_ ,” Johnny huffed as he reached out to stab his friend in the chest with his index finger. “You’ve been dodging me.” 

“What?” Peter frowned. “No I haven’t.” 

“Yeah, Pete,” Johnny frowned as he folded his arms over his chest. “You have. What’s up? A couple of cuddle session and you don’t call me back? I thought we had something,” he grinned expecting a quippy retort only to find Peter’s frown return in full force. 

“Sorry,” he shook his head before shouldering his backpack. “Look. I’ve got a date with MJ in about an hour so can we do this later? I’ll give you a call or—” 

“You’re really gunna try that line on me, Peter?” 

“I can’t talk to you right now, Johnny.” 

“Well why not?” 

“I’ve got a date.” 

“No, you _don’t_.” 

“Yes,” Peter frowned as he shifted the backpack on his shoulder. “I do. Call MJ if you don’t believe me.” 

“Sure,” Johhny snapped back. Pulling out his phone he gaped as it flew from his hand and hit the wall, webbed into place as Peter quickly retracted his hand with huff. “What the hell, Pete?” 

“Okay,” he frowned. “I lied about the date. I just can’t do this right now, Johnny. I need to think.” 

“Think? Think about what? I just wanted to talk to my best friend.” 

“Yeah—I got that. I just need to—to think about some things.” 

“Well if you take much longer, you’ll have two years to think about it.” 

“What?” Peter’s eyes snapped to Johnny’s face as the blonde teen frowned pulling at the webbing with a sigh. “I’m leaving in a month, Pete. Space. It’s happening. I wanted to tell you at Gerry’s… you know, hanging out and eating horrible food. Like we usually do?” 

“Oh.” Peter frowned as he eyes lowered. Pulling his backpack off he opened a zipper and pulled a small vial out. Dropping a few drops of a clear liquid onto the webbing it dissolved in a matter of seconds and Johnny scrambled to catch his phone. “Sorry.” 

“What’s going on, Pete?” 

“Nothings wrong, Johnny. Was there anything else?” 

With a sigh, Johnny stepped forward before he shoved Peter. The other teen frowned and stood fast against the shove, unmoving. “What’re you doing?” Saying nothing he shoved again. Peter once again stood unmoving. Both hands came up to shove Peter and the action drew Peter’s attention as his hands snapped upward to catch Johnny’s wrists. 

“Johnny—” he began only to yelp at the sudden flare of heat in return. Johnny’s skin suddenly burning hot and glowing. “What’re you doing?” 

Another shove came, hot hands that pushed Peter backwards. One step, then two as his frown deepened each step. With a final shove, Peter backed himself into a wall as Johnny met his gaze. Silence held a long moment before he burst into flame. Living fire stood before Peter Parker, bright and powerful he stared in silence before the flames vanished leaving behind only a swirl of embers. Peter’s frown eased as realization dawned on him. 

“Johnny.” 

“Shut up, Pete,” he muttered. Sparks danced in Johnny’s hair, the blonde golden in the fading light of the embers as the dim light of his fire caught in the blue of his eyes, illuminating them as he stepped closer still. 

“I get it, okay? You’re strong. I know. But that isn’t--,” Peter froze as a warm hand found his cheek. Johnny stepped closer still as he found his best friend’s gaze and kept it. 

“I’m gunna miss you too, Webhead,” he whispered before closing the little distance between them, and kissed him. 


	19. Chapter 19

Kissing Peter Parker was far better than he’d thought it would be. 

His lips were soft but chapped and Johnny was pretty sure he’d forgotten how to breathe. That they both had. And still Johnny could smell web fluid and sweat, the sandwich, always with the same damn mixture of mustard and horseradish he probably had stuffed in his backpack. He couldn’t remember closing his eyes but that’s what happened in the movies. 

A warmth spread through him, every instinct in his body told him to step closer but he refused. It wasn’t like they had talked about kissing. Talked about _feelings_. But if he was leaving for two years well, he couldn’t exactly wait around for the right time. And if he couldn’t wait, Johnny knew he couldn’t, he had a hard time waiting for pizza to bake in the oven, he’d just make the right time. 

Opening his eyes found Peter hadn’t closed his like Johnny. That Peter hadn’t reacted at all the way he thought he might. Hoped he might. His eyes wide as saucers and his cheeks were red, he continued to stare as Johnny took a step back, laughing as he patted his friend’s shoulder. Johnny’s stomach dropped, his chest tightened, and no amount of laughing could keep the heat from his cheeks or the burning in his throat. 

Of course. It was a stupid thing to do. He couldn’t make the right time whenever he wanted. It didn’t work like that. 

“I’ll uhh,” he cleared his throat. His voice cracked as his spoke again. “I’ll see you around, Pete.” He waited all of a beat to see if Peter would stop him. If he could—would do more than stare in shock and when it seemed he couldn’t do more than watch Johnny, the teen hero chuckled softly as he ducked his head to hide his disappointment. 

“Flame on.” 

Fire enveloped him as it always did and as his feet let the ground, he could see the wheels turning in Peter’s head, that the shock of the kiss had finally begun to wear off as he watched Johnny float higher and higher. When the tops of the buildings were below him, he exhaled slowly, head falling back as he felt his jaw tighten, the burning in his throat spreading to his eyes as he shot off into the dark night sky. 

Or at least, he meant to. 

Eyes wide with panic he looked about only to find a line of webbing snaring his legs and, with a tug he plummeted back down toward the earth and narrowly missed a metallic whip headed right for him. With a grunt he landed in Peter’s arms as his fire died out, Peter’s mask crooked over his face as he caught Johnny with ease and set him on the ground, handing off a vial of web solution before adjusting his mask with a frown. 

“Almost didn’t sense them in time,” he muttered. “Hell of a kiss you got there, Sparky. We’ll talk about that later.” 

“Thank god for the Peter-tingle,” Johnny muttered, red faced as he freed his legs before shaking off the excess and chucking the vial behind him. “Flame on.” He muttered as he ignited once more, Peter pulling out a second web shooter and dawning it as he stood ready. The pair watched as robots began to appear one by one and soon enough realized they were surrounded. “Thanks, Spidey. And I’m sorry about the--,” Johnny began only to fly backwards as machines began to drop from the sky. 

“I said,” Peter grunted as he punched one into a wall and shaking his hand out a moment later. “We’ll talk about it later.” 

“That’s code for never,” Johnny huffed as he followed up a blast of fire against the robot that seemed resistant at first until Johnny’s flames flickered blue. Hotter, brighter, as his emotions ran the spectrum fighting along side his best friend once again. “You can’t fool me, Spidey.” 

“What does it take--,” another punch, pinballing a robot into another and out of the sky. “For you to give me some time to _think_?” 

“Don’t have time to think,” Johnny shot back as he flew upward and out of the alley, Peter followed a moment later and narrowly dodged a jet of flames that blasted a pair of robots aimed to snare Peter. “I’m leaving in a month.” 

“I needed a day!” 

“You’ve had two weeks!” Johnny shouted as he flew higher before diving down and scooping Peter up before tossing him as he arced backwards. Peter flipped, landing on robot after robot as Johnny blasted the remains out of the sky once a quick tug from Peter ripped the head and majority of circuity out of the torsos. 

“That was before you kissed me!” 

“Well you weren’t gunna let me say goodbye otherwise!” 

“So, you kissed me!?” 

“Can you stop telling the whole city what we just did?!” 

“Enough!” A new voice shouted as sparks appeared below Johnny, one that quickly became two as more followed before they began to spin in a circle, pitch blackness forming at the center before glowing green and purple tendrils lashed out at him. With a yelp of surprise, Johnny flew up and out of reach only for another to appear in front of him, and another—and another until he was caught at the ankle and torso. 

“Oh god! This isn’t my kink! I’m not Ned!” He shouted as he struggled, burning hotter as more tendrils began to coil around him and drag him into the circle that seemed—to lead to another place. 

“Magic?” Peter muttered in a panic as he looked around. He knew that feeling. Dr. Strange had used something like that before but-- his Spider sense panicking as well, he did the only thing else he thought possible. He flung himself up to Johnny and held tight. “Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!” Peter chanted as he tugged at the tendrils, ripping them from his friend only to have more lash out and begin snaring him as well until the pair of them were bound together, Johnny’s flames dying out as Peter was pressed to him. 

“Oh, come on!” Johnny shouted. “This is like the worst way to—” his mouth covered, he continued to struggle before meeting Peter’s eyes, he’d memorized where they were through the mask ages ago, and doing his best to express regret saw nothing else as they were pulled into the darkness. 

  


Johnny woke still bound to Peter. The tendrils now metal coil, he groaned as he shifted and tried to turn only to find he couldn’t. Laying on his side, he grunted as attempted to right himself only to yelp and fall flat at Peter’s added weight. 

“No more milkshakes,” he grumbled as Peter stirred behind him the next moment. 

“Lemme alone,” he huffed. “I’m a growing Spiderman.” 

“Oh, thank god, you’re alive.” Johnny muttered as he struggled to look around. “Think you can help me sit up?” 

“Hm?” Peter muttered as he sat the pair of them up without issue, Johnny falling quiet as he sighed. “What’s wrong?” 

“I hate you,” Johnny grumbled. “What do you mean what’s wrong? We got captured and--,” 

“I meant—oh never mind, I got it,” Peter groaned as he flexed, Johnny gasping as the coil tightened around him a moment before snapping. “You alright, Torchie?” 

“M’fine,” he sighed, rubbing his chest and frowning at the thought of more bruising. “Hold on,” he murmured as he held out his hand. Fire danced into life in his palm, a flicker before it grew into a bright sphere in the pitch blackness as the pair looked around. Wherever they were, it seemed to be old, the brick worn and aged. Bars covered the way forward and without a window, Johnny was pretty sure they’d landed themselves in a dungeon. Somehow. 

“Bars,” he huffed. “I can melt ‘em.” 

“Nah, I got it--,” Peter chuckled as he stepped forward to touch them before his spider sense gave him pause. “Or not,” he muttered. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Spider sense went off. Probably a trap—or electrified. Didn’t bring my rubber gloves either.” 

“Isn’t the suit rubber?” 

“Not the kind that’ll probably block out that voltage if it set off my spider sense.” 

“Huh,” Johnny mused. “Well then, guess we’ll do it the good ol’ Human Torch way, he grinned, the hand not holding the sphere of fire igniting like a welding torch as he stepped closer. Pressing the flame of his finger to the bar he watched and frowned as the bar remained unchanged. “Huh,” he repeated with a scowl. “It isn’t… heating up.” 

“Huh,” Peter echoed with a tilt of his head. “Sounds like—” 

“Magic,” a voice answered as the sound of footsteps echoed across the stone. “A simple bit of magic, really. Just enough to keep two super powered teens right where I want them.” 

The echo of voice and steps stopped as the owner came into the light of Johnny’s fire. Yanking Johnny backwards with one arm, Peter stepped between him and the man who set his spider sense off since the moment they met. 

Victor von Doom. 

“Now, now, Peter,” Victor mused. “Isn’t a little late for all of that? After all, I already caught you both.” 

“Oh, jee, Mr. Von Doom, please don’t hurt us.” 

“Sarcasm won’t save you, Peter Parker. Why not drop it? I’ve waited a long time for something—some _one_ to have the particular abilities Johnny does and now that I’ve finally gotten—” Victor paused before a loud burst of laughter followed. Loud and dark, a deep sound that rang out of amusement. Like a cat watching a mouse try and scurry away from death. 

“You’re not bad, boy.” 

“Well, I have had practice,” Peter shrugged as he continued to stand between Johnny and Victor. “Lucky me!” 

“Unlucky you,” Victor began as he held his hand out. The words that followed weren’t English, and neither boy was exactly sure what language it was, only that sparks danced at the ends of his finger tips before another swirling portal opened in the cell. 

“Please be right,” Peter muttered as he backed up, forcing Johnny behind him as the blonde squawked in annoyance before obliging. “Please be right.” Hand snapping forward, Peter shot a line of webbing onto Victor’s hand and nearly screamed in surprise when the line connected. Eyes wide, Victor pulled his hand back, the portal vanishing as Peter tugged and the man tumbled forward into the bar. The bar ignited with energy the moment he touched them, sizzling and brimming with power as Victor screamed and fell limp to the ground. Smoke wafting off of him, Peter frowned as he inched forward as Johnny gasped in reply. 

“Is… is he dead? Did you just—” 

“Calm down, Torchie,” Peter frowned. “Take a whiff,” he huffed. Arm still out to bar Johnny from getting too close he frowned as Johnny took in a deep breath and coughed. “Smells like burning plas—plastic.” 

“Uh huh,” he sighed. “Dude didn’t set off my spider sense.” 

“Then who is that—ahh!” Johnny yelped as Victor burst into flame, the bars hissing as energy continued to pump into the motionless body. Flesh and clothing gave way to a metallic skeleton that slowly began to spark and crackle as it continued to lay at the base of the cell. 

“Robot,” Johnny swallowed. “Victor made the robots.” 

“Looks like it,” Peter sighed warily as he looked about the cell once more. Squinting at the hinges of the cell door, he glanced toward Johnny who blinked in confusion. Following his friend’s gaze he sighed before holding a hand out toward the metal brackets mounted to the walls and let loose another jet of flames. One minute passed, Johnny grunting as Peter egged him on. Two minutes. Three minutes. And when Johnny was sure it was pointless Peter waved for him to stop. 

“What was the point of that, Webhead? Have the fumes gone to your head?” 

“Nope,” Peter paused, head cocked. “At least I don’t think so. Look,” he pointed as the hinge glowed a faint orange color much to Johnny’s surprise and Peter’s widening grin. “Stand back, pretty boy,” he muttered as he shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around his hand before taking a few deep breaths and punching at the glowing hinge. Johnny expected the yelp of pain, what he didn’t expect was the stone to explode and the gate to wobble in reply. Peter was strong. Peter was _very_ strong. 

“Yes!” Peter cried out before doubling over gripping his hand. “No!” 

“My hero,” Johnny groaned with a shake of his head. “Think you got a few more of those in you?” 

“No!” Peter whined, unwrapping his hand to shake it out. “Don’t need to,” he huffed before holding out his bruising hand and shooting another line. “Stand back, Johnny.” 

“Yes, Sir,” he saluted with a snort before taking a few steps back. Line after line of webbing, Peter grunted as he tested the strength of the webbing before he began to pull, and pull and—with a groan of the metal, it bent. 

“Think you can fly through this?” He asked, dropping the line of webbing as the bars crackled with energy where the webs touched the metal. 

“Yup,” Johnny muttered. “Flame on.” 

Flying through the opening with ease, he glanced back to watch Peter hop through without issue and, standing gave a thumbs up. Looking around, the pair paused at the dark stone room. Rows of cells, as if in an actual dungeon lined the path on either side and the sight of it turned Johnny’s stomach. 

“Where do you think we are?” 

“Probably Latveria,” Peter muttered. “That’s my guess anyway. Victor bot was here. Though, I didn’t know robots could do magic. That’s weird.” 

“That was magic?” Johnny frowned. “The portal thing was magic? _Magic is real!?_ ” 

“Dude,” Peter laughed. “Remind me to tell you about the wizards I met.” 

“You’ve met _wizards?!_ ” 

“Catch up, Storm. I’ve been around awhile.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Aw, I love you too--,” Peter shot back without thought as Johnny glowed a little brighter. Silence fell between them before Peter gestured one direction and Johnny floated beside him, the light of his flames illuminated the path as the moved quietly save for Peter’s breathing and the crackle of Johnny’s flames. 

  


Minutes turned to what felt like hours until finally, the pair came to a staircase that curved upward. Sharing a glance the pair ascended the stairs slowly before coming to a large wooden door. Landing, Johnny’s flames went out, letting the darkness wrap about them both once more. 

“What’s your Peter tingle say?” 

“That I should have left you in the cell,” Peter huffed. “Nothing. Don’t think the door is booby trapped.” 

“Still don’t understand that word,” Johnny muttered. “Who names a trap after boobs?” 

“Boob, like—you boob? Old English word for idiot? Basically, they’re idiot traps.” 

“Oh,” Johnny muttered and Peter was sure, very sure, that he was blushing. “I knew that.” He coughed a moment later as Peter snorted in kind. 

“Uh huh,” he mused grasping the handle and pulling. “No doubts in my mind, Torchie. None at all.” 

The door opened into a large stone corridor decorated with lavish furniture and paintings. The ceiling extended well above their heads and looking about the pair of teens frowned at decorations. Voices carried, in a language they couldn’t understand and despite the ignorance of the words’ meaning, the heavy thud of boots told them to run. 

“What now—,” Johnny started as Peter pulled him close before jumping upward. Stifling a yelp, he held onto his friend for dear life, arms and legs wrapped around him, Peter climbed the old stone walls before turning and sticking to the arch of the ceiling several feet up. Finger to his mouth, Peter shook his head as Johnny nodded in kind, both boys looking down as men in uniforms rushed through the door they had only just come out of. Wherever they were, armed forced meant they weren’t guests and the idea of being in another country inched ever closer. 

Minutes passed, time crawling forward until Peter slowly let them down to the ground, a line of webbing easing the drop until their feet could touch the ground. With another gesture of his head, the pair moved forward. 

The castle, Johnny guessed, was grand and old. The smells of cleaning products did little to mask the musk of aged tapestries and furniture and it would have been beautiful if he hadn’t been kidnapped. Tall ceiling, paintings of landscapes that stretched well past the sizes of cars, and mid-eval weapons that sat on pegs for display. 

Yup. An old castle. 

Minutes turned into hours. Hours spent pressing against walls and clinging to Peter Parker in nothing but a Spider Man mask with web shooters as they kept out of sight in the labyrinth of a castle. 

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Johnny whispered. “How could we not have found an exit or windows yet?” 

“Magic,” Peter muttered with a sigh. “Doom can use magic.” 

“Of course,” Johnny sighed. “Because he wasn’t creepy enough before.” 

“Now Johnny,” came the an too familiar voice from behind as both Peter and Johnny jumped. “That’s just rude.” Stepping out of a portal, dressed in a fine suit stood Victor von Doom. Smiling he held up a hand, the portal widening as—with a flick of his wrist tentacles lashed out from the swirling circle of sparks. Shoving Johnny back, Peter lept up only to hit a sudden spark of magic. A golden platform that sent him hurtling down into the reach of the tentacles that quickly wrapped about him. 

“That’s enough from you, Mr. Parker. I don’t need you. Oh,” Victor paused as Peter clawed at the ground, the tentacles pulling him backwards toward an image that looked strangely of the alley that had begun the journey hours prior. “And do give my regards to Susan. I’m sure she’ll be upset at my borrowing her brother.” 

“Johnny!” Peter screamed as Victor flicked his wrist, sending him flying and into the portal, closing it behind him. 

“Peter!” Johnny yelled as the portal closed between them leaving Peter in the alleyway Johnny had kissed him. Scrambling to his feet, Peter dashed for the closing portal only to slam into solid brick instead. Panting, tired and very much alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for coming along with me on this crazy ride. The next chapter will be the last in this story though not the end of Peter and Johnny's journey! 
> 
> I hope you'll all stick around for the next story to come after the final chapter in this one!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, folks. The final chapter in Snapped Into Place. 
> 
> I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone for reading and all the encouragement! Stay tuned for the next story, Sun Spot.

“ _Peter!_ ” 

His name, loud against the ringing in his ears, sharp and deafening. Again, his name. Louder and louder until two strong and—oddly petite hands held his face. For a moment, his heart stopped, eyes widening as the same blue of Johnny’s eyes found his. 

“ _Peter!”_ Susan shouted as she held his face. “Focus, Peter. We’re here. Where’s Johnny?” 

“Johnny?” Peter blinked, frowning as he looked back toward the wall he had slammed into. Broken, red dust all around as he looked down at his hands. Bruised and bloody, red dust obvious against his skin and street clothes. He couldn’t remember taking his mask off. 

“Peter,” Susan frowned before sighing and pulling him into a hug. The motion earned a startled gasp from Peter before he went limp against the older Storm sibling. He whimpered at first, heat rushing to his face before it escaped in hot drops against his face and Susan’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Peter,” she murmured, holding him tighter as he began to tremble. 

“Doom,” he croaked. “Doom has him. H-he can do magic--,” 

“Magic?” Reed’s voice came from over Susan’s shoulder though Peter didn’t move to find him. 

“A-and Johnny and I--, we were in this castle. Oh god, we have to save him.” Peter pulled back, snapping out of his daze at last as he blinked at Susan who frowned in return. “Doom said he’d been waiting for someone with Johnny’s abilities and—and he was behind the robots too!” 

“I _knew_ it!” Ben growled from Sue’s other side. Now standing back, Peter could see Johnny’s family at work. A slew of SHIELD agents combing the scene and deterring people from the mess the battle with the robots had made. The mess Peter had made upon his return. 

“That might explain the energy fluctuations we detected early. They always appeared prior to the attacks so we’ve been monitoring them but—” 

“We have to save Johnny,” Peter shook his head. “We have to save him. Right now.” 

“Peter--,” Susan began as Peter pushed passed her and Reed after, stopping in front of Ben who crossed his arms. “Listen, kid,” he started as Peter shot a line of web between his feet, yanking his backpack, hidden beneath bags of trash, and yanked it into his hand. 

“No,” he muttered. “You don’t understand. I know what happens if you wait,” Peter’s voice trembled as he turned back to look at Susan and Reed who exchanged a look. “I _know_ what happens if you leave them to fight by themselves.” 

“I know, Peter. We’ll get him. But it’s a little more complicated than that—” 

“I don’t _care_!” Peter shouted. “He’s got my friend and I’m going to get him back. I’m not losing anyone else.” 

  


It had been awhile since he activated the glasses Tony Stark had left him. EDITH, Tony’s final gift to Peter, alongside his legacy as the next hero to take up the mantle. When he was old enough. 

It was a first however, as he used them to contact the only other person he knew who could use magic. Even if his tone of was less surprise and more amusement. 

“Peter Parker,” Steven Strange chuckled through the speaker of the glasses. “Or are we using our pretend names?” 

“Dr.Strange,” he croaked, swallowing. “You remembered me! I’m sorry to call you out of the blue. But you see, there were these robots and then my friend was kidnapped and there was magic and—I really need your help.” 

After a beat of silence, whether to process the information or consider the request, Peter wasn’t sure, Dr. Strange sighed. “What do you mean by magic, Peter?” Dr. Strange’s voice sounded closer then, and turning as his Spider Sense began to tingle, stared wide eyed as he stepped through a swirling portal of sparks, not unlike the one Victor had used on him earlier. 

“I hope you calling means this isn’t some small issue, _Spiderman_ ,” he chuckled. “Though the look on your face has me concerned I may have overestimated how much you’ve grown since we last saw one another.” 

“No, sir, Mister—Dr. Strange, sir, I--, please. I need your help. I need you to open one of your portals so I can save my friend.” Peter stammered as his glasses dinged with an alert, EDITH’s voice relaying the message. 

“ _Peter, it seems Susan Storm is call. She, along with two others are outside your apartment complex. Should I reply you’re already in a meeting?”_

“And where would I need to open this portal, Peter?” 

“Peter? There’s some people here to see you,” May parker called from outside his door. Stowing his glasses into his backpack, and pulled his mask over his face, glad to have a spare, he shot a spray of webbing over his door. 

“Laterveria Castle,” Spiderman started. “Please hurry. Before my Aunt finds out I’m going out of the country illegally and grounds me. Forever.” 

“Latveria? Victor von Doom is the one who took your friend?” Dr. Strange’s tone shifted then, harder with a stern undertone before he sighed. “Why didn’t you lead with that, Spiderman?” 

“Didn’t think you’d buy it?” 

  


Johnny wasn’t sure how he’d ever feel if magic turned out to be real. He was sure he knew now. He hated it. Or at least, the magic Victor von Doom had. It sucked. Big time. 

“Just let me go, Victor,” Johnny groaned as he struggled against his restraints. “I knew you were creepy but I didn’t think you were _stupid_ ,” he huffed. “My best friend is a guy who can throw trucks. My sister is possibly the most frightening person on the planet and my family is the smartest guy on the planet and a living rock who—may or may not be indestructible. So just, be a pal and let me out. I’ll fly off and it’ll all be something to laugh at next Christmas.” 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Victor mused as Johnny squawked in offense. 

“I--, I don’t talk that much. If anything, it’s Spiderman’s fault. I probably picked it up from him.” 

“Really, Johnny? Just call him Peter. I was there when you two were fawning over one another. Though, I can’t say I blame him for being a protective boyfriend. I’m sure his little powers warned him in advance not to trifle with me.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Johnny screamed, eyes widening as his face glowed red, quickly followed by the rest of him. “I mean, he’s my best friend. Not my boyfriend.” 

“Hm,” Victor chuckled. “Your powers are tied to your concentration and your emotions. Interesting. I underestimated your level of mental control, Johnny.” 

“You have no idea,” he muttered as his gaze lowered. Looking back on nearly eight months of struggling with being a super powered teen. Of being a guy liking his best friend. Of being the younger brother of Susan Storm. Of being the son of Franklin Storm. 

“Flame on,” he murmured as his body burst into flame. “When I get outta here,” Johnny growled, struggling harder against the bindings as Victor raised a brow. “I’m gunna burn your stupid suit into ash. Then I’m gunna—mmf!” He yelled as a strap covered his mouth. 

“Better,” Victor chuckled. 

Johnny stopped struggling, his flames dying out as the slate he was strapped to floated after Victor, glowing a faint green as he walked ahead of him. The castle, unlike how Johnny remembered roaming with Peter, was obviously enchanted. Magical. Soldiers roamed the halls, stopping to salute Victor before continuing. Being led down a long path, the corridor opened into a massive stone room lined wall to wall with machines he was sure were well over his head. Some looked familiar, similar if not the the same as the ones he’d seen in Reed’s lab but even those looked too complicated to bother fiddling with. He was just a sixteen-year-old high school kid. And he wasn’t Peter Parker. 

The thought of Peter warmed him. Eyes closed, he pictured his best friend’s face, the look of panicked wide eyed, hand out toward him as he bolted for the portal and with a huff opened his eyes with renewed vigor. He was going to have that talk with Peter if he lived. Suddenly, death or whatever Doom had in mind didn’t seem so bad. Facing the wrath of his sister and MJ at the same time was a fate worse than death. The nagging. _The nagging_. 

“It’s a shame,” Victor began as he stopped before one machine, typing at the keyboard and twisting dials Johnny wasn’t sure did what. “That someone so undeserving could be given such a powerful ability. What a waste. What an utter waste. To have a teenage boy of all people manifest the power to absorb energy.” He looked from the screen toward Johnny then as Johnny shot his best glare back at him. 

“You didn’t know, I’m sure. Fire. That’s all you think you are, all that you can do. Fire and the ability to fly. Quite proud of yourself, aren’t you? No. You’re so much more, Johnny. And when I take that ability of yours,” he chuckled as he turned back to the screen. “Then I’ll be able to move forward at last. Magic can only get you so far. Technology too has its limits. So, what is left but divine touch. What else could you call such a freak accident. Giving you and your _family_ such power and no one else.” 

In the distance, an alarm sounded, one that drew Johnny’s eyes as he tried to turn to see the doors they had come through before back to Victor who paused. Chuckling, he tapped keys on at the station before him before pausing. 

“I hadn’t expected your family to arrive so quickly,” he sighed in amusement. “There must be something to be said about the bonds of family loyalty. Still, they’re a little late.” Victor turned toward Johnny with a smirk. “By the time they manage to find us, get through the magical barriers surrounding my lab then it will already be too late. Do you know what dialysis is, Johnny?” 

Johnny glared back in return. Unable to speak but struggled to lift his wrist to flip Victor off. 

“The education you Americans get these days really is atrocious.” 

“Wait until you hear about our school lunches,” an all too familiar voice added as a spray of webbing covered Victor’s face and torso. Peter jumped down, landing on top of the slate and over Johnny who struggled and screamed all at once. Demanding to be set free to help. 

“Didn’t think you’d be into bondage, Firefly,” Peter grinned through the mask. Johnny narrowing his eyes in return before his friend flipped backwards to avoid a metal whip that lashed out at him. “Whoa, there. I’m not into the whole dungeon scene, guy. But I’ve got the Hulk’s number if you want.” 

“More incessant talking,” Victor growled as he motioned sharply with his hands, the webbing melting off of him as portals began to open one after another, lines of robots beginning to march out as he adjusted his suit. “Really, Peter Parker, if you’re going go join us then take a _seat_ ,” he finished with a scowl as bolts of black and green magic shot from his hands. 

“Bad magic,” Peter yelped. “Bad magic!” 

“Annoying insect!” Victor yelled as a wide blast volleyed for Peter mid leap. Arms in a V, Peter shot a line of web as the other hand shot another toward Victor’s face. Yanking himself out of the way, he landed once more on the slab that held Johnny. It took Peter only a quick tug to free Johnny, the first words out of his mouth causing Peter to flail backwards, landing on his rear as his friend erupted into flames. 

“ _Flame on!_ ” 

Floating up slowly from the slab, jaw clenched, Johnny glowed brighter as Victor melted the webs once again. Frowning he held a hand out toward Johnny, black tendrils lashing out as robots continued to pour out of portals. Flying backwards, he curled inward, grunting as he focused. 

“Take cover, Pete,” he growled. 

“What—” 

“ _Take cover!”_ He shouted only to go flying backwards, flames flickering out as a robot tackled him. Groaning, he growled once more, igniting as the robot began to change color from heat. 

“You want my power Victor? You want the fire? I’ll give you the fire!” 

“Johnny, don’t!” His sister’s voice called over the raging flames as the robot, once resistant to Johnny’s flames and heat began to melt as he pressed his hands that gripped him. He could feel the fire building within him, burning hotter than ever before. Victor had taken him against his will. Wanted to take his powers. He’d threatened his family. His friends. 

He could see Susan at the door to the lab, hand shielding her face as Ben and Reed stood behind her, looking battle worn but otherwise fine. He could see the gleam of a forcefield cover them. Covering Peter who stood in awe as braced himself against the slab, white pupil less eyes the size of saucers. 

Victor too watched, a growing circle of golden energy and symbols before him as the robots continued to march outward, spilling into the room. 

“You wanted it?! Well here it is!” Johnny screamed as the robot melted away, the light of his flames growing more and more intense until blinding. It was more difficult to let go after holding on so long. After finding his triggers. After finding his center to fly. To harness his powers for good. How desperately he wanted to be good. To be a hero. Like Spiderman. 

“ _FLAME ON!_ ” 

Letting go was hard. Once he started, he wasn’t sure he could ever stop. And his flames did just that. Pulling everything inward, holding it down, holding it together. For Sue. For Reed and Ben. For his Mother. For his Father. For his Father. For his Fa-- 

“ _AHHHH!_ ” The fire that erupted out of Johnny engulfed the room entirely. He couldn’t care anymore. Couldn’t keep it all in and letting go? Letting go felt _good_. 

Johnny could faintly hear his sister scream in return, in frustration, anger, desperation but he couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t see what letting go looked like or he’d pull back. He couldn’t see what _he_ looked like when he finally let it all go. When the flames died down, when they flickered and he wavered, he fell to his knees as the world began to spin. Slowly at first and then rapidly as his head wobbled before crashing forward—into a pair of strong arms. 

“I got you, Johnny,” Peter murmured, muffled by the mask and the ringing in Johnny’s ears. “I’ve got you.” 

  


Johnny woke with a start. Eyes snapping open he gasped, the sharp intake of breath the only sound save for the faint beeping. Blinking in hopes his vision would clear he groaned as he tried to sit up only to have a firm hand on his shoulder keep him prone on the ground. 

“No way, Firefly, you’re staying down.” Peter murmured as he watched Sue and Dr. Strange talk a few feet away. Reed at the machine Victor had been at before as Ben hovered behind Peter, frowning with his arms crossed. Blinking to further clear his vision he looked around the room. Scorch marks covered the lab, the machinery ruined save for where Susan’s forcefields kept his fire at bay and the clear magical protections Victor von Doom had set in place to protect himself. To Johnny’s delight however, mostly melted robots littered the room. 

“Did we win?” He croaked as Peter scratched the side of his temple in thought. 

“We got you back. So there’s that. But Doom got away.” 

“What?” Johnny frowned trying to sit up, groaning and laying back as Peter’s hand pushed against his chest, firm and unyielding. Damn his spider strength. “We have to go after him. He’s the one whose been sending the robots.” 

“See, about that--,” Peter chuckled. “I called in the top wizard over there, Dr. Strange. He said he’s been searching for whatever’s been upsetting the balance thing for magic and now he knows why. I don’t think Victor von screwed wants to tango with Dr. Strange. So, whatever he wanted you for, I think you’re safe for a while. Besides, after seeing that? He probably needs a better way to keep you locked up.” 

“Right,” Johnny sighed. “Yeah, okay.” He murmured, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

“Ya done good, Firefly.” Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “It was quite the show.” 

“Hey, Pete?” 

“Yeah?” 

“This make me a hero?” 

Snorting in amusement, Peter shook his head slowly, patting Johnny on the chest as he sat cross-legged next to him, keeping watch as he tilted his head toward Johnny. “I think you hit the mark a long time ago, buddy. Saving New York and all that.” 

“Right,” Johnny muttered. “A while ago.” 

“How’s he doing, Peter?” Sue’s voice came some time later from above and Johnny could feel her hovering, his body lifting slowly from the ground several feet before the familiar hand of his sister brushed his hair from his face. 

“He’s sore and hungry,” Johnny murmured with a cheeky smile. 

“And grounded.” Sue smiled, laughing as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Extra grounded?” 

“Super grounded.” 

Days passed slowly, tests and more tests. Scans and prodding, and when Johnny was sure he was going to go nuclear just to escape his sister, Peter came to his rescue. Bag of s’mores ingredients and a pass from Sue to have some fun. 

“I’d ask how you’re doing but I like my eyebrows.” He grinned as Johnny squinted at him, finger aflame as he began to tilt it toward his friend who held his hands up in defense at once. “I know, I know, the question was from MJ.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny sighed. “I figured. Been a jerk lately. Ignoring her.” 

“Yeah, you have,” Peter hummed as he bit into his s’more in hand. Johnny watched from the corner of his eyes, warming his own before biting into it. The chocolate was warm, and it brought out a different kind of warm in the cool spring afternoon atop the Baxter Building’s roof. Nearly four days since he’d kissed his best friend and they had yet to talk about it. Guilt ate at him when he saw MJ’s calls. When Ned text to see if he was okay. When Peter came by to check on him. 

“We gunna have that talk now?” Peter mused, looking forward as Johnny choked midbite. 

“What? _Now_?” He frowned as Peter chuckled. 

“I did say I only needed a day, Hotshot. You a little dim still? It can wait.” 

Shaking his head, Johnny shoved the rest of his s’more into his mouth, gesturing for Peter to begin as he chewed, eyes down at the buildings and streets below. Swallowing as Peter seemed to collect his thoughts. 

“You’re my best friend, Johnny. Let’s just--,” he hesitated. “Let’s keep it that way. Okay?” 

Chest tightening, Johnny laughed softly, keeping his eyes forward as he nodded. “Okay.” 

“Sor--,” Peter began as Johnny’s eyes snapped to his face. 

“Don’t,” he grinned. “It was my bad. Just got caught up in the moment. I’ll get over it. Over you. Two years, remember?” Johnny laughed, standing as his eyes began to sting. “Let’s race, Pete.” 

“What?” 

“Race me.” 

“Can you—won’t Sue be mad if you leave?” 

“Yeah,” he grinned. “She will.” 

Laughing, Peter pulled his mask and web shooters from his backpack, shoving the s’mores parts into it as he stood. “Where are we racing to, Torchie?” Johnny smiled as he ignited, rising into the air slowly as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as his head tilted back toward the open sky. 

“The Usual Place.” 

  


Hours slipped by, one lap leading to another and another before two teen heroes sat atop the Statue of Liberty. The sun low in the harbor, Johnny laid out against the cool metal of the monument as Peter groaned next to him. “You cheated,” he huffed. “Cutting my line like that.” 

“All’s fair in love, war, and races, Spidey,” Johnny laughed. Unmoving and eyes closed he sighed in contentment. Silence settled as it always did, Peter watching the water as Johnny faced the sky until the blues and whites began to change color. 

“You’re my hero, you know that, right?” Johnny murmured softly, not shifting his gaze as his eyes finally opened. Peter sat unmoving, watching the sun set slowly before speaking at last nearly an hour later. 

“I’ll miss you too, Johnny.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my entry into this fandom.


End file.
